The Journey of Stormfast
by DogDrawler
Summary: The packs of Jasper Park are constantly in jeopardy thanks to a threat arising from a single mistake. Stormfast, known as the Legend of the Eastern Pack must now go through the journey of his life, discovering the truth, founding his own pack, and end a war that never should've started. Other packs must now ally themselves with him if they ever want their citizens to survive...
1. Chapter 1: The New Alphas

The Journey of Stormfast by DogDrawler

**Prologue**

I come from a dark history. The start of a line of cursed generations. I was a bold pack leader. The best as I've been told.  
I'm here to tell you a story of my great-grandson, Stormfast, the fastest wolf in Jasper Park. In case you don't know, I'm dead. I'm telling a story about hundred years after me (**Dog Years**). This is in the beginning before the Alpha and Omega Mating Movement. Before two wolves named Kate or Humphrey we driven far away to the country known as Idaho and later become famous.

But it all did start on the same day. The day before the Moonlight Howl. When the new Alphas were being trained on that last day of winter. Stormfast was a legend at this time; someone that wolves looked up to.

This story will tell how he made enemies, how he became a pack leader, how he'll have his own pack, how he'll get a mate, pups, and yes grandpups, and also how he'll get and lose his curse... **from me**... and change this treacherous world forever. I am not asking for you to like this story but rather realize that even the smallest of heroes and mistakes can have the greatest potential to influence all lives anywhere. Let this be a lesson to all you listeners and readers. Now... **let this remarkable epic begin...**

* * *

**Part 1: The Cause**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Alphas **(originally written somewhere in April or May 2012. Remade on October 21st, 2014 and June 29th, 2015)**

Five wolves; Alphas in training, stand side by side; shoulder by shoulder; flank by flank... This was a race at the Eastern Pack. A race to let the Alpha School instructor know who's the fastest runner. It was known as the Issac Test. Here, a legend begins his journey against the odds.

"Five... four... three... two... one... go!" The five participants ran as fast as they could. Daring themselves not to pant. Smiled with their tongues sticking out of their mouths, breathing the oxygen-rich air of the forest. Hearing the sounds of intelligent life bounce back and forth in the familiar pattern all wolves know. Top speed: sixty miles per hour. But Stormfast was going seventy. Of course, there could only be one winner. That winner was none other than than the legend himself. A wolf practically born for speed. When he reached the finish line between the distinct two pine trees, it took two minutes before second place came.

"Ha! Beatcha'!" he yelled as Garth crossed. Garth was an orange wolf with turquoise eyes. He was the son of the pack leader. The most respected Eastern Beta . In time, he will be next in line when he marries. He was also Stormfast's cousin.

"How do you do that? Are you even panting?" Garth asked, puzzled.

"No. I just have a gift," answered Stormfast who proudly grinned among himself. He was a handsome wolf who was black with white on the tip of his tail and paws. He was the fastest wolf of possibly the world. A gift that comes in handy.

"I wish I was gifted like you," said Stone, Stormfast's best friend and adopted brother. He was a shy, friendly, superstitious wolf who had white fur with light brown spots. He looked up to his brother like a pup does to his father.

"Who cares if he won," muttered Scar, a brown male who was maimed at birth.

"Tony cares. 'Cause now he's gonna know who's the fastest runner," informed the instructor named Smokey, another brown wolf. He was tall, old, and ambitious. He is one of the Eastern Pack's greatest Alphas, mostly known for winning the Great Wolf Games three times in a row.

"Thank you, Smokey."

"Now all of you listen. Our pack leader, Tony will now give give various tasks that you'll have to listen carefully and do exactly." Tony was the current pack leader of the pack known the Eastern Pack. Their rival pack, known as the Western Pack had been their enemies for more than a century (Dog Years). Their rivalry has definitely made it's standoff in the society.

"Wait. What do you mean he will give us a task 'now'? We're not Alphas yet," said Claws, an orange female wolf, known for having a fierce personality.

"That's right." Smokey smiled. "Since today is the first day of spring... you all are now known as Alphas!" They all cheered. It was a milestone to complete one's Alpha training in the winter and become an Alpha, which is the supreme rank of the social order of wolves.

"Whoo-hoo! Not a Beta anymore!" shouted Garth.

"Glad that's over!" yelled Stormfast.

"Glad winter's over too," added Stone. "So who's ready for the Moonlight Howl?" The Moonlight Howl was a celebration held yearly on the first day of spring to unite young couples by howling at the moon, signalling the start of the mating season. It would be held on a high mountain known as Moonlight Howl Rock. Both East and West participated since the the border they shared went through it.

"I know I am," said Stormfast. "I've been working on my howls lately."

"So have I," bragged Garth.

"You howl?" asked Claws.

"Of course I do. Maybe not as good as all of you."

"Whatever," Scar said, not interested

"Well, you should know that I got a date with the Western Pack's leader's daughter for the " Everybody was confused.

"Wait, I thought Easterns couldn't howl with Westerns. Just like the Alphas and Omegas." Those were a couple of the pack laws of the United Regions, which were the confederation of Regions brought together to keep order. It was ran by the Constitutional Committee, a group of wolves who govern all the packs within the Regions.

"Well, the rules apply for all of you. You know that speech Winston told us last autumn?" Winston was the current Western Pack leader.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Scar.

"Well, he told us that if me and his daughter marry, it would unite the packs."

"Why would we need to?" asked Stormfast.

"Because caribou is disappearing from our pack. It could be the only way to end our little famine."

"That makes sense. I guess that's why I haven't seen a caribou track in a while."

"I hear the Westerns are hoarding all the meat," snickered Scar.

"No. They wouldn't do that. The Westerns are known for their kindness," said Garth.

"I agree," said Stormfast.

"I'm glad you both think of peace," said Smokey.

Just then, Tony walked up to them. As leader, he must check up on the new generation. He had a frail-looking body was a beard under his muzzle. His voice was god-like, scaring even the toughest of Alphas in his command.

"Are these the new Alphas, Smokey?"

"Yes, sir." Tony then turned his attention to the graduates.

"Well, congrats! I hope you all had a great winter. So... Smokey who won the race?"

"The legend of course."

"Stormfast? Again? Wow." Scar rolled his eyes.

"Well, Stormfast, Stone, Claws scar, and my son Garth. I hope you all are ready for the life of ahead of you, especially you Garth. you will be following in my journey of being pack leader. Ahhh... I remember my time in Alpha School in my dad said those exact words. His name, as you might recall in your history class was Bronx. I also remember when I did my Issac Test. I didn't win it though. My brother Owen won it. Dang, I'll never forget it..." He paused. "Stormfast?"

"Yeah?"

"Just to let you know, your father, Owen, was a great wolf. I know he died a moon ago along with your mom in the Great Blizzard. He said the only thing he could give you was his speed."

* * *

**(Just thought I'd give you today's experience. I hope you all liked it. :) )**


	2. Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

Chapter 2: A Night to Rermember **(Written from April 2012 to July 2013; Remade on November 6th, 2014)**

**That night...**

"Watch this," Stormfast whispered before heading of the bushes he was hiding in alongside Stone who watched his friend with a smug grin on his face. The Moonlight Howl has begun. They must find dates to howl with.

"Oh, umm. Who are you?" asked a white wolf named Winter who happened to be walking by when Stormfast came out. He greeted himself politely.

"Name's Stormfast," he answered, widening his smile.

"What is a good-looking wolf like you doing here?" said the ash colored wolf beside her.

"Oh, just walking around, wondering if one if you girls might wanna be my howling partner." They turned around and whispered to each other.

"_Wow, this guy sounds cool!_" said Lisa.

"_He also looks very cute,_" replied Winter.

"_So which one of us should go?_"

"_I think you should go. It's your first time here._"

"_Okay!_" They stopped whispering.

"Lisa here would love to howl with you." She walked up him. He turned and she walked by his side up the mountain. It was obvious that Stormfast was better at this stuff than Stone. What chance did he have against one of the top Alphas of the Eastern Pack. Slim. He knew it was now his turn to show off his moves. Better now than never.

"*sigh* C'mon. Stormfast made it look easy. In fact, I wonder how how he did that so fast."

Stone got out of the bushes and walked over to Winter who was nearby drinking in a little stream. He started sweating through his paws. Natural as it goes. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Uhh, I was wondering... Do you... want to ...uhh... perhaps... Well, you know."

"Excuse me?" she said, confused.

"Oh, sorry. Do you... want to go up ...uhh... Moonlight Howl Rock?" Moonlight Howl Rock was a mountain where the Moonlight Howl was held. It was split among the Eastern and Western Packs.

"You know, you sound a lot like my sister, Lisa."

"Uhh... How so?" Stone asked.

"Well, when we had practiced flirting, she would also sound sluggish." Stone blushed, now knowing he had made a fool of himself. What will it take to get her?

All of the sudden, a loud, uneven, out-of-tone howl arose from the Western side of the mountain. Every wolf could hear it. It didn't even sound wolfish! Even if Stone could identify it

"Garth, you bonehead! You sound like a deer dying! Excuse me for a sec'. I'm getting some water." He then walked away from her. To save this moment, he was going to smack some sense into Garth. Winter already knew that. There was a stream of water in front of her.

As soon as Stone left her sight, he was hit by something sharp.  
"Oww! What the heck was that?" He looked at his flank. There, was a needle with a fuzzy red thing on the back end of it. Unexpectedly, started to feel dizzy. Then, he started to see double vision. Before he passed out, he yelled his friend's name for help. "Stormfast!"

**Meanwhile...**

Near the peak of the mountain, Stormfast and Lisa were having a decent conversation.

"So... I hear you're a legend," said Lisa.

"I've always been called that."

"Why are you called that?"

"I really shouldn't tell you. It's a secret... as secrets go. And as a secret I should never EVER tell anyone no matter what!"

"Really? Oh, sorry. I guess I shouldn't talk to you then. I hope that maybe... just maybe... we can start a family..."

"No, no! It's okay. I'll tell you just because you insisted! Way back before I went to Alpha School, I had trotted out of my family den without my parents consent and successfully hunted a sick moose."

"What? That's crazy!" she yelled. "Moose are the most dangerous animals to hunt! You managed to kill one when you were a pup?!"

"Fascinating, isn't it. I'd hate to brag. But that's my secret. I love to brag! It's... it's in my blood!"

"Boastful, eh? Huh, I don't have a problem with that... at all. I mean, if I was your mate, I wouldn't mind letting the other Alphas know."

"Hm, in that case, maybe we don't need an "if." It can be a-" (howling loudly) Lisa joined in on his howling. They both came together. But just as the moment was going to begin, Garth's terrible howl interrupted the peace. Wolves around them began covering their ears as best as they could.

Stormfast recognized the voice. They stopped howling.

"I thought you said you were working on your howls Garth?!" He covered his ears. "Obviously, you did not!"

"Gosh, who is that?" asked Lisa.

"Someone who needs professional help."

Just then, he heard a scream come from the base of the mountain.

_Stone must be in trouble!_ he thought. _Sorry Lisa._ He licked her cheek and left.

"Wait, where are you going?!" He was already out of her sight before she finished that sentence. "Whoa, the legends are true! He is fast!"

**Later...**

In an area surrounded by tall bushes and trees, Stone was in a black bar cage. Left of the cage was a red pick-up truck. On the the right were empty box cages. All the makings of a hunter.

Soon enough, Stormfast made it the hideous site.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, wanting to tackle the hunter to ground and rip his beating heart out of his chest.

"I don't know but do you see any way for me to get out? I'm trapped, see?"

"I don't think so. Isn't there a -uhh- What did they call it? Umm... a door?"

"Obviously, I would have got out by now if I knew there was a door!" barked Stone, sarcastically.

"Okay. Geez. You don't have to whine."

"Oh, where's my sense of humor?!"

"Enough you Beta! I'm just trying to help you out."

"I know... it's just you're not doing such a good job at it."

"Whatever." Stormfast was now ticked off.

Suddenly, three aliens popped from behind the other side of the truck.

"Humans!" they both yipped.

"I should've known," said Stone. Stormfast stood still; frozen. "Storm! Stay with me! I don't want be alone!" Even know Stormfast wanted to stay by Stone's side more than ever, he wanted to save himself more importantly. He ran as fast as he could. The humans only saw a blur. He was going westward so he could get help.

But before he ran, he said a few last words that would scar Stone for life. Words that would ultimately lead to his death.

"Sorry buddy." Those words will be the last words Stone will hear from Stormfast in a long time.

**Later...**

Stormfast kept running as fast as he could. But there was one toll to running so fast: stopping quickly. As he tried to turn northward, he slipped on some mud and right into the nearby dividing river. It was the river that borders most of the Eastern Pack's western border.

"*gasp!* Hello?! Anyone?!" He tried to keep his muzzle above the water. The current slowly carried him southward. "*gasp!* Hello?! Stone?!" Then he realized, Stone couldn't help him. He needed something to hold onto so he wouldn't drown. He grabbed half of a hollow log that was floating on the surface nearby. He put half oh his body onto it. He was careful not to put too much weight on the log; otherwise it wound flip. After settling down to look at his surroundings, he asked himself: "What has this fast wolf gotten himself into?"

**Next:** Chapter 3: Two Lone Wolves Part 1

* * *

**(Hello, I hoped you enjoyed this. For those who remember Stormfast, the Fast Wolf, this should be familiar. So... will Stone be eaten by humans? And will Stormfast get out the river? Tune in next time to find out! :) Sorry, this chapter is a bit fast-paced but this is so you get what's happening quick.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Lone Wolves Part 1

Chapter 3: Two Lone Wolves Part 1 **(written on ? , 2012 to July, 2013)**

"Stormfast? What are you doing?!" yelled Stone as he saw the last of his best friend. "I thought we we were friends!" He started to cry. "Please don't leave me here!" He leaned against the cage and barked for help.

Just then, the humans went to the cage and examined what they caught. "Wow. He's a beauty. He'll fit right in Idaho."

"Ida-who?" said Stone. "Look, I can't understand a word you're saying but I don't want be chopped up and eaten!" He rammed himself against the cage. Suddenly, the door flew open. "Ha! See you suckers!" The human leader with ranger hat looked at the door.

"Darn it! Somebody forgot to lock the door!" Without hesitation, Stone quickly escaped. He ran as fast as he could. As he ran, he cried. The thought of Stormfast abandoning him like his parents did to him was unbearable to think about. He didn't want to go back to Moonlight Howl Rock. Not with Stormfast there. Just as he turned around to check that no one was following him, he tripped on a large rock and began tumbling down a steep hill. When he finally stopped, he winced at every bump and bruise he got when he rolled over sticks and rocks. As he tried to stand back up, he felt a horrific pain in his right front paw.

"Owww!" he yipped. "Must be broken." He looked around the area he was in. He wasn't sure if he was in Eastern territory. He looked at one of the nearby trees. It almost scared him when he saw a huge clawmark on it. Soon, he realized that every tree southeast of him was clawmarked. He smelled the air for any scent marks. None were present. He looked at the ground and noticed pawprints leading southeast. Since there was nothing he could do, he decided to follow the trail.

He spent hours following the prints and observing uncharted terrain. Every once and a while, he would whine when his right paw ached or when his left paw got tired from delegating work so he could at least limp. After a few more hours, he began to feel hopeless. The prints weren't even fresh. They looked like to be about a few decades old (Dog Years). He soon decided to take a little break in a cave he found on the way.

Meanwhile, in the dividing river, Stormfast gave up trying to fight the current. He looked up at the almost full moon. As an illusion, below was Moonlight Howl Rock. He could still hear the distant terrible howl of Garth. "Hard to believe Kate would stay a full moment with him."

Soon, a little bend in the riven caused trees to block his view of the mountain. "What am I going to do now?" Coincidentally, he grandfather had also fell in the same river. Though nobody actually knew how he go out of it. The only good thing Stormfast wanted to know from it was that Bronx got it out alive. After many hours he began to feel sleepy. He decided to howl a song to pass the time.

**(Howling)**

Even when I sing everyday

Even when I tell her I like seeing her face

Even when I see the world

Right through her eyes

Even when I howl this song That makes her smile every night

But still she doesn't seem to see

Even as the trees burn

You don't seem to look around any turn

Even as the years go by

And nothing seems to change I'll stand by your side

Until our lives are done I'll love you even if you don't cooperate

**(Howling Stops)**

"Man, if only I had a true love so this song would make more sense."

**Next:** Chapter 4: Two Lone Wolves Part 2

* * *

**(Hello again DogDrawler here. I hope you're enjoying this so far. But just in case there is confusion of Stormfast's family, I'll tell you what it is so far: Owen (deceased) is Stormfast's father, Bronx (deceased) is Owen's father/ Stormfast's grandfather/ pack leader before Tony/ Tony's father, Tony is Stormfast's uncle/current pack leader/ and Owen's brother. There. I hope that helps. :) )**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Lone Wolves Part 2

Chapter 4: Two Lone Wolves Part 2 **(written between ?, 2012 and July, 2013)**

**The Next Mourning...**

"*yawn* Where am I?" Stormfast realized he was covered in sand. His once straight, pine combed undercoat, he prepared for the Moonlight Howl was now a wet mess. He got on his paws and looked around. He was on the sandy beaches of of a large lake. So large, it would take hours to go all the way around. "Hmm... Maybe the river I rode last night flows into this lake," he suggested to himself. His stomach rumbled. "Well, in Alpha School, they said in times of need, you eat berries or eggs. Just like my grampa, Eastern leader Bronx, when he got washed away and made it back to the pack. But boy... I don't like eating those foods at all."

Just then, he heard some noises behind him. He ducked behind a sand dune. In the nearby woods, a small caribou was grazing. He began to creep from sand to grass. All of the sudden, the caribou ran like there was no tomorrow. Stormfast ran after. "This guy has a great sense of smell."

Soon, he caught up with him. But then, the hoofed animal turned a sharp left. Stormfast barely missed being hit by a tree. Soon enough, he was running alongside him. "You know, I'm going to call you Memphis. Do you think that's a good name for you?" Stormfast joked. The caribou rolled his eyes. He then turned a sharp right. "Whoa!" He barely missed another tree. "Okay. I need to watch out for trees."

Then out of nowhere, someone said: "Hello?" Stormfast looked behind him in confusion. "Hey! I'm trying to hunt down Memphis over here!" he yelled. But what he didn't notice was Memphis turning another sharp right. *SMACK!*

**Meanwhile...**

Stone was asleep when Simon entered his den.

[_What the-? Who's this?_ he wondered. _Hmm..._ _Must be a lone wolf._] He put all of his freshly-picked onions in a far corner of his cave. He then walked over to Stone and tapped on his head.

"*yawn*" He woke up. "Whoa... uhh... This cave is occupied."

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Uhh... my name is Stone." He raised his paw. Simon shook his head "no."

"I'm not going to pawshake you. What are you doing my cave?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I just needed a place to stay."

"Well, you're not welcome here." He started sniffing him. "Wait a minute... Are you from the Western Pack?"

"What? No. I'm an Eastern... Well, I used to be. I ran away."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Simon then laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh, we have a lot in common."

"What?" Stone was puzzled.

"Oooo. Do you want hear a story?"

"No. Thank you."

"Alright, I'll tell you. A long time ago, when I was a Beta (Alpha in training) at the Eastern Pack, our Alpha School instructor gave us an assignment. He said to eat fruits and vegetables for a whole day so we could get used to eating something other than meat." Stone remembered when Smokey said to do that. "So... he gave me an onion to practice with. When I took my first bite, I realized how delicious an onion was. It was so good that I had tears rushing down my face for no reason. From that point on, I was... a herbivore." Stone tried not to laugh.

"You mean you were a vegetarian?"

"No!" he growled. "There's a difference!"

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"Alright. Anyway, fruits and vegetables were the only thing I'd ever eat. But... on the day I have an Alpha and went on my first hunt, the pack leader, Bronx told me something that would scar me."

[_He lived during the time of Bronx. How old was this wolf?_ Stone wondered. _Bronx died about thirty years ago_ _(**Dog Years**)._]

Simon was an extra-elderly wolf with a surprisingly good amount of energy for an old wolf. He was white with grey on his cheeks. And he was much larger than the average wolf. Stone guessed it was from his diet. "Bronx had told me I couldn't hunt because I didn't eat meat. I had asked for my friends, Tony and his brother Owen to back me up but they agreed with him. I told them all I would run away until I was allowed to hunt but nothing changed so I did run away. I told them I would return with vengeance! The end."

"Wow that's- owww!" Stone yipped. It was his broken paw.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Simon went outside and came back with a piece of curly, wet bark. He wrapped it around Stone's paw. Then he went to the far corner of the cave and got one of his onions. "Here. Eat this."

"I'm not eating this!" barked Stone.

"Just eat it!" growled Simon. He quickly took a bite out of the onion. Suddenly, Stone's paw stopped aching. He moved it around in amazement. "Whoa, whoa. Don't move it. It's still broken. The onions are just to kill the pain."

"Oh. Thank you."

"So... What's your story?" Simon asked.

"What?"

"You know, what's your origin?"

"Oh, me? Well, I never really had an origin. I'm an orphan. Stormfast's mom adopted me. She said she found me in the dividing river and saved me from drowning. I don't remember anything before. "

"Wow. I'm sorry. I'd just have one question: who is Stormfast?"

"The legend? Oh, he's just my ex-best friend. Last night, I got captured by humans. When I called him to save me, he just ran away like a coward. Like he didn't care about me anymore." Simon started laughing again. "That's not funny!"

"Oh... I was just laughing at the Easterns. The fact that Stormfast and Bronx, both pure Easterns did this to us. I say we do something about this."

"What are you suggesting?" Stone asked.

"I say... revenge!" Stone thought for a minute.

"How 'bout I give you a deal. If I help you with reclaiming your peace, you'll have to help me organize a pack of my own."

"That's not a fair deal. Do you know how long it takes to start a pack? Plus, you don't even have a mate as far as I know."

"Oh, don't worry. This pack is going to play a big role in this revenge," Stone said with a big smile.

"How?"

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see..."

**Next:** Chapter 5: A Wolf of Honesty.

* * *

**(Hello everyone, DogDrawler here. I hope you enjoyed this. :) Will Simon and Stone have their revenge? Or will Stormfast wake up from hitting tree? Tune in on the next chapters to find out.* :) ) *special hint* *A new character is coming. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Wolf of Honesty

Chapter 5: A Wolf of Honesty **(written around April or May 2012 to July 2013.)**

She was trees away when she heard Stormfast smack into something. She ran towards what she thought might be in trouble. It wasn't long before she found him. "Hello? Are you okay?" There, in front of a tree was a black wolf, lying on his face; unconscious. She suggested he must have hit the tree. There was a big crater in it. He was the first male she had seen in almost a year. She took a closer look at him. She flipped his body so she could see his face. "Wow, you sure are handsome."

Just then, she tripped on one of his legs and fell on top of him; their noses touched. Stormfast opened his eyes. He immediately backed up against the tree and rubbed his nose with his paw. "Whoa! What was that for?!" She tried to explain quickly.

"I'm sorry! I accidentally nuzzled you!" That's when Stormfast realized how pretty this wolf was.

"Who are you?"

"*clears throat* My name is Terra (FYI this has nothing to do with Terra AKA Princess from A&amp;O 2!)." She raised her paw.

"I'm Stormfast." He pawshaked her. "Wait... Wait a minute. Are there pack wolves here?" He stood up.

"No, there's not one scent mark," she answered.

"Did you at least see a lake?"

"No, it's all thick forest here."

"Oh, no! I lost my way to get back to the Eastern Pack! I should've followed the river instead of chasing that caribou. Darn you Memphis!"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine. Just lost."

Terra was a white wolf with light brown on all of her paws. "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Oh, yeah? What about you? Are you a lone wolf?"

Terra then panicked. "Oh, please -uhh- I don't want to talk about it! Oh... great, here it goes!"

"What's the matter?"

"Look, my father killed my best friend so me and my sister ran away! Then, my sister nearly died on a waterfall so I left her and here I am!"

"What the heck?! That's a little too much information than I wanted to know."

"Sorry, it's a condition of mine. I can't help it. I cannot keep a secret or tell a lie."

"Okay, just keep it under control... Is there any cave or den around here?"

"Yes. The den I stay in. Follow me."

**Later...**

Terra stayed in a huge den. A river ran in front of it. "Whoa, this den is huge!" Stormfast's voice echoed in the cave. "Bears could live in here." His stomach rumbled again. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Maybe you could catch some fish from the river."

"Hmm... good idea." He walked to the edge of the river. Fish were jumping out of the water. One fish jumped towards his face. He tried to catch it with his paw but its slippery scales caused it to slip from his grasp. "Don't worry Terra. I'm an expert at this stuff!" He tried to grab another. Another fish came and landed on his head. It scared the heck out of him. He yipped like a little pup. Terra giggled.

"An expert, huh?"

**Meanwhile in Simon's den...**

"So how do the onions work?" Stone asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Simon replied, then changed the subject. "You know, you're the first wolf I know who understands me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. The only wolves that pass through here are usually lone wolves or Eastern scouts."Suddenly, the sky rumbled. Simon looked outside. "Uh, oh. A bad storm is coming." He went to his garden behind the cave outside. Stone followed.

"Whatcha' doing?"

"None of your business! Go back in the den!" Stone went back. Simon turned his attention to his garden. "Alright now. Make sure you get as much water you need. Your dad will be in the den if you need him." Stone could hear Simon.

"Man. Talking to plants? He really needs some friends."

**Next:** Chapter 6: Fallen Pack

* * *

**(I hope you this! :) Will Stormfast ever get back home? Or will Simon and Stone become friends? Watch out because as the chapters mature, so will the characters. ;) )**


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen Pack

Chapter 6: Fallen Pack **(written around May or June 2012 to around February 2013)**

It was raining outside. Stormfast and Terra were staying inside the riverside den. Lightning filled the night sky. "Stormfast," Terra trembled. "I'm afraid of the sky fire."

"The lightning?"

"If that's what you call it," she said.

"Maybe if you go to sleep, you won't hear or see it."

Terra started blushing. She wasn't sure if she should ask this. "Well, can you howl me a song, then?"

"What?" Stormfast gave her a disgusted looked.

"I know, it's too much to ask but my mom usually howls a song to put me to sleep during a storm."

"I don't know..."

"Oh, please!" She smiled, showing all of her teeth. She gave a puppy face. He couldn't resist. That did it.

"*sigh* Fine. I'm gonna howl -umm- Fallen Pack."

"What's that?" "It's a song, passed down from my great-grandfather, Isaac. It was his point of view during the War of the Divide."

"What's the War of the Divide?" she asked.

"The song will somewhat explain."

(**Howling**)

**I used to rule the land**

**Meat would load when I gave the command**

**Now every night I go stow away**

**And count the moons and the days**

**Wolves would cheer my way**

**For a hero I was, that's what they'd say**

**One minute we had it all**

**Next, our world began to fall**

**Away from all that once become**

**They all cried for my help but I stood there numb**

**I gaze up into the borderless skyline**

**Wolf choirs howling in the sunshine**

**Turn around, bear my fangs and my claws**

**The things that once forced enemies to flaw**

**And hope one day that this chaos and**

**Destruction turns back command**

**Never a claw in a paw**

**As I fear that I will fall**

(**Howling stops**)

"Sounds rough and sad," yawned Terra. The lightning outside stopped.

"Yep, our pack at the time, called the Grand Pack was splitting into the Eastern and Western Pack. I'm from the Eastern Pack."

"When was this war?"

"About one hundred years ago" (Dog Years), he answered.

"Could you please continue the song, I want to learn more."

(**Howling**)

**As the Easterns and Westerns grinned**

**They took down trees and cornered me in**

**Claws slashed by like streaks of light**

**I tried all that I could to stay and fight**

**As destruction disrupted the laws**

**The pack divided at my paws**

**I gaze up into the borderless skyline**

**Wolf choirs howling in the sunshine**

**Turn around, bear my fangs and my claws**

**The things that once forced enemies to flaw**

**Better to take a stand**

**And that was when I ruled the land**

**Never a claw in a paw**

**As I know that I will fall**

(**Howling stops**)

He looked at Terra and smiled. She was sweet but he had his duties. He wanted to go home. He wanted to say all of his apologies to Stone. If Stone was alive, of course. [I bet his meat is being sold at some human marketplace, he wondered.] Why did the humans come and ruin everything. At this moment, he could have been hanging out with Lisa and Stone with Winter. With that, he realized something else. "Hey, I missed my date." He went to the wall across from Terra, who was fast asleep and laid there. What dream would he have?

**Next:** Chapter 7: Stormfast's Dream

* * *

**(Hello, I'm back. :) I hope you enjoy reading this edition of The Journey of Stormfast. Now, in the next few chapters, you will learn the history and why the Eastern and Western Pack split up in the first place. But for this time, what will Stormfast's Dream be? And how will Stone and Simon react when I new wolf and unexpected wolf comes into their lives? Tune in to find out. )**


	7. Chapter 7: Stormfast's Dream

Chapter 7: Stormfast's Dream **(written around ? , 2012 to around February, 2013)**

**In a dream...**

It was winter in the Eastern territory. The Betas have just finished their grass drills. During their break, Stormfast and Stone were near the river that divided the packs.

"I'm the leader of this pack now so you as I say," announced young Stormfast, who was sitting on a large rock.

"You know Storm, I don't think you have the guts to be a leader," taunted Stone.

"Why do you say that? We're just playing pretend." At first Stone didn't know what to say, but then...

"Because you need to give a command."

"Okay, I command you to -uhh- hunt down some caribou and -uhh- bring to me!"

"Yes, sir," answered Stone. He started plucking out grass . "Pretend this is caribou meat," he informed his friend.

"*sniff, sniff* I smell apples," said Stormfast.

"Oh, it's just my natural fur smell," said Stone.

"Really? I did not know that." Stone changed back the subject.

"Here is the caribou meat to feed your family, sir."

"Thank you, my dear friend. You know, I bet I will be a real leader someday."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Yes?" Stormfast was not sure.

"So you want to become a lone wolf, find a mate, and start your own pack just to be a pack leader; in other words, ditching me here!"

"No, no, of course not, c'mon you know me." Stormfast looked over Stone's shoulder and saw his cousin far behind him. "Hey, look behind you."

"Wha-?"

**Nearby...**

"Who are those other Betas waving at us?" asked Tony.

"Oh, just my best friend and my cousin, Stormfast," said young Garth.

**Later...**

*RUMBLE! Splash!* "Uhh- Stone! I command you to save me!"

"Stormfast get out of there!" yelled Stone.

"Does it look like I can?!" A landslide had pulled Stormfast into the river. "Stone! HELP! *gasp!* Help! Anyone?! Hello! *splash! gasp!*" He tried to keep his muzzle above the water. He looked downstream and noticed a bank. He grabbed onto it and hanged there. "Stone, where are you? I can't hang here for long!" Stone eventually showed up on the side of the river; Stormfast's side.

"Storm, grab my paw!" he shouted while reaching out for him. Stormfast grabbed his paw and Stone pulled him out from the riverbank.

"*gasp* Thank you, bro."

"Hey, friends stick together."

Stormfast then woke up from his flashback dream in the middle of night. Terra was still sleeping.

"*sigh* Worst dream ever." he admitted.

**Elsewhere...**

"After all I've done for you," muttered Stone. Simon was supposedly sleeping across from him. He had put his broken paw on a raised area in the cave. "I mean, I've saved Stormfast's life like many times and he does nothing in return." Simon could hear him.

"Hey, kid. Is there any chance that this Stormfast character is related to Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah, Bronx had two sons: Tony and Owen. Owen is Stormfast's father."

"Hmm... I didn't know that," Simon said.

"Well, did you know that Tony had his son named Garth last summer?" Stone added.

"Great. Garth. Sounds like "barf."

"Yeah. He gets that a lot."

"Anyway, I'm going back to sleep." Stone looked at his broken paw. The onion painkiller was beginning to wear off.

"Owww!"

**Next:** Chapter 8: The Waterfall Wolf

* * *

**(I case y'all didn't know, Stormfast's dream was originally the first chapter but I had to change it due to time. I felt bad not using it so put it in here. :) I'm sorry that this chapter is short. )**


	8. Chapter 8: The Waterfall Wolf

Chapter 8: The Waterfall Wolf **(time it was written is unknown)**

"*yawn* Simon?" Simon wasn't in the cave. "Owww!" Stone yipped as he tried to move his right paw. He heard digging outside. He slowly limped out and around, to the back of the cave. Simon was at his garden. He was digging to make room for carrots. Stone's stomach growled. "You know Simon, you might be a herbivore but I'm not so can we go and hunt some moose or caribou?"

"You can go hunt," said Simon.

"I gave up hunting a long time ago."

"But my paw is broken."

"Then go fishing, there's a stream of water not far from here." He then followed Simon's words.

**Later...**

Stone had limped into a mist. He heard the sound of a waterfall. He soon came to the top of the falls, which only fell about seven feet. But as looked down at the bottom, he saw... her. There, was a wolf lying on the rocky bank. He went down to take a look. She was an ash colored wolf with a big wound on her flank. She barely looked alive but she could still at least breathe. "Who are... you?" She tried to speak but she was too weak."My name is Stone. I think you need some help."

"No... no. I'm fine," she said.

"No, I'm going to make this right. I'm not going to let you die here. What is your name?"

"Rhys (**pronounced "_Reese_"**)," she answered. He then ran to Simon.

"Simon! Simon! Simon!" he shouted.

"What kid, what did you see?!"

"There's a wounded wolf at the stream. Follow me!" He started running.

"You know, if he's an Eastern, I'm not helping him!" He ran back.

"It's a SHE, Simon!" he yelled back. It wasn't long before they found her."Right here." He pointed at her. Simon was focused on something else.

"*sniff* Doesn't smell like an Eastern." Stone rolled his eyes. "This will take time to heal," Simon said, referring to her wound. "Stone. Will you go and get an onion from my den?" Stone quickly went back. Simon then got his paws on a tree and ripped out a piece of bark. Afterwards, he soaked it in the stream to make it flexible. He wrapped it around Rhys's flank. Stone soon came.

"Is she okay?" he asked, handing him the onion.

"Not really, if she can stop bleeding, she might survive." Stone started to worry for sure. Her blood was leaking into the stream, turning the water red. "Here, you grab her head, I'll grab her hind legs. We're going to carry her to my den." They both then took her to Simon's cave. "I need you to take your paw, that's not broken and put pressure on the wound. It's an old trick I learned." Stone took his left paw and placed it on the wound, which was still wrapped in the wet bark. "Now, just don't move. I'll be outside if you need me." After he left, Rhys opened her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Oh, please. Save your strength," he ordered. "Here, have this onion."

"Oh, Stone. I wished I like onions."

"Just eat it. It will kill the pain," he insisted. "It may not smell good or taste good but you don't judge a wolf by its fur.

"*sigh* Fine," she sighed. She took a bite out of the vegetable. All of the sudden, she stood up.

"What the-, I feel great!"

"Well, that's how it works," said Stone.

"I guess you're right." She stood up all the way and hit her head on the ceiling. But she just laughed. Then she came down and hugged him. She back up in shyness. "Oh... I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay." Then something caught Rhys's eye.

"What happened to your paw?"

"Oh, I broke it rolling down the hill," he answered.

"Sounds like it hurts."

"It's not as bad as your injury."

" Yeah, I guess so." Stone look straight into her eyes. For a moment he thought he saw stars sparkle in her pupils.

**Next:** Eastern Pack History


	9. Chapter 9: Eastern Pack History

Chapter 9: Eastern Pack History **(written ?, 2012 to around Jan or Feb, 2013)**

"Please, tell me more," encouraged Terra. They were both still in the cave.

"You seem interested in my pack's history. Why is that?"

"Well, they don't teach you much history in Omega School."

"Hmm... Well, here's something to learn." He cleared his throat. "Long... long ago. There was a wolf named Isaac."

"Wait. Is that the wolf who made that beautiful song, Fallen Pack?"

"Yes, you're correct, my great-grandfather." Stormfast continued. "At this time, the whole pack was about a mile, east to west, and half a mile, north to south. A river ran right through the middle. The same river I fell in and gut stuck here."

"So you fell in a historic river?" Terra said.

"Yeah. Funny way to remember it." He continued again. "In the first years of Isaac as pack leader, everything was fine. In those days everything was pretty much ordinary. It was until... an Alpha leader named Joseph came to Isaac one day. He told him that wolves from the east side of the dividing river were stealing caribou. Isaac soon just said otherwise, which made Joseph angry. He told everybody in the West to declare war but the pack leader forbid it. He wanted the pack to stay united. Joseph then said he will not hunt or train Betas until something changed. So they waited and waited, and nothing happened. Little did Isaac know that this will create harsher tensions. "Soon enough, the West declared war on the East. Plus, they seceded from the Grand Pack and created their own called the Western Pack with Joseph as their pack leader. After that, the Easterns did the exact same, leaving Isaac no longer a leader. Once the first wolf was killed. The War of the Divide started.

"Battles raged for a few years, including the Battle of Moonlight Howl Rock and the Battle of the Valley which was disputed territory. But nonetheless, this was the most recent, deadliest war the packs had ever seen.

"Towards the end of the War, the Easterns sent five wolves, which included top Alphas and a fellow Omega, named Peter to kill Isaac." Terra gasped. "They had tracked him down on a tree bridge, which was an old fallen tree that wolves used to cross the river. It was the last thing that connected the packs. Isaac had got on the edge on the tree bridge and jumped. The tree broke in half and fell in the river along with him. Both of the packs cheered in happiness that the "terrible" leader was dead as his dead body floated downstream. But what most wolves don't realize that Isaac is my great-grandfather. So it makes me sick to still here them cheer about his death." Stormfast began sobbing.

"Oh..."

"It's okay Terra,"

"I'm really sorry," she apologized.

"No need. The joke's on them." Terra started to cry.

"Please, please don't cry over me. Look, I'll teach you more. After the war, Isaac's mate had her only son, my grandfather, Bronx, who was the Eastern Pack leader after Peter, that fellow Omega. (**He turned into an Alpha.**)"

"Well, luckily, my pack's history has no wars in it."

"Yeah. Well, before Isaac was Cedar, before Cedar was Trey, and before Trey was Logan..."

"That's a lot of pack leaders."

"Mh-hmm. Packs mature over time."

"Really? Did you know, the name of my pack is the Pack of Honesty?"

"No," he said. "Interesting. How so?"

"We're always telling the truth so much, that our border pack, the Northern River of British Columbia, called us that."

"Hmm..." Stormfast tried to think of something to amuse her.

"Did you know that legend has it that before Isaac fell in the river he to the wolves who tried to kill him, 'If I die now, I will curse this river for my future family and the packs will suffer loss. The only way to break it was to unite as the Grand Packs again.' "

"Spooky," teased Terra.

Then something sparked in Stormfast's head. [_The River Curse!_]

**Next:** Chapter 10: Sparks

* * *

**(Warning: A new special character is coming that will decide the end of this story. :) See you real soon.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sparks

Chapter 10: Sparks **(written time is unknown)**

Stormfast now knew the curse. Throughout history, since Isaac said those legendary words, the same bad things have happened. After Isaac fell in the river, his generations followed. His son Bronx, fell in the same river when he was a Beta. He was nicknamed the "River Wolf." Now, with the curse skipping a generation to Bronx's grandson, Stormfast, who also had fell in the River that divided the pack. He just now begun to realize it.

"Stormfast? Are you okay?" asked Terra. He snapped out of it.

"Oh, uhh... yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a broken smile. He then went outside and looked into the river next to the cave. There, it showed his reflection. [The curse, he thought, might napped again. I'm going to fall into the same river someday.] It was his destiny. He decided to call it "Destiny River."

One reason was because the river had no real name besides the often term, "the dividing river," because it divided East and West. Another, would be so he could remember it. So when the time comes, he would be prepared. Before he could think of more, something caught his nose. He was still very hungry, and hadn't eaten since he had been at the Eastern Pack. "*sniff, sniff* Hey Terra! Check this out!" She ran out of the cave and came to him.

"What is it?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, it's dead caribou." They both raced towards the smell. West of the riverside den, there was a grass plain. In the middle of the plain was a pile of caribou meat.

"Memphis," he whispered as he guess who this once was. Not too far from from the carcass was a very small den. Stormfast stomach growled. He couldn't help it. He reached in his muzzle closer to the carcass to take a bite.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, mate," said a voice. His accent was usual to them. (It's an Australian accent) A grey wolf them came out of the tiny den. "Why, I oughta'-!"

"Please! Please don't hurt us!" They hugged each other in terror. He then laughed, not in a devilish kind of way but in a joking way.

"Don't worry. I'm not going hurt y'all," he said in a soft tone. But that soon changed. "But maybe I will if you two don't get off my land in the next five seconds!" Terra then thought of something quick.

"Wait! Wait! What it that?"

"None of your business!" he barked. Terra had referred to his neck. Around it were a chain of bones. All of them were clawmarked.

"No, no! There's another bone just like those ones."

"Really? Where is it?" he asked.

"It's a femur and it is a bit far from here. But I can bring it you there."

"Oh, goody! Take me there!"

Stormfast didn't like the idea of bringing a stranger to an unknown place but as long as Terra gets it over with, he was fine with it. She started walking but then she suddenly stopped and turned back around. The grey wolf was just standing there.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Wait, I have to do something first." He ran to his den and took off his necklace of bones. He then put it on the floor and licked his paw, afterwards, touched it while closing his eyes. "Be right back mom." Soon, he went out, enthusiastic. "Coming..."

**Elsewhere...**

"So what happened to you?" asked Stone.

"I got caught in a river with my sister and I was trying to get out but she kept pulling me towards her. We then fell down a waterfall. She fell in the soft water while I fell on a sharp rock, which explains my wound." Stone was now mad at whoever the sister was.

"Who's the sister?!" "Oh, my Omega sister, Terra," she answered, boastfully.

"Why would she do this to someone like you?" he questioned. "I think she's just jealous."

"Hey... you're right!" Rhys yelled.

**Next:** Chapter 11: The Bone Message

* * *

**(Looks like tensions between Stone, Rhys, and Stormfast and Terra are rising. :) Now, you will next learn the sad story because a sad chapter is coming. )**


	11. Chapter 11: The Bone Message

Chapter 11: The Bone Message **(written ?, 2012 to maybe Feb, 2013)**

There, in the grass, far from the cave was the bone with the same clawmark of the bones of his necklace. "Ahh, thank you, -uhh-. What are your names?"

"I'm Stormfast and she is Terra."

"Well, you two, mates made my day. I suppose I won't have to hurt you. My name is Sparks but my mum called me Sparky." Stormfast's stomach growled again.

"Well, Sparky, we've been wanting to ask you. Can we have a little of your caribou? We have not eaten in a while.

"Sure. Have all of it."

"Really?" said Terra.

"Yep. I only hunted it for extra. I could always hunt more."

"That's very kind of you." Terra then licked his cheek.

"Aww... shucks... You know that wasn't necessary," Sparks blushed. Stormfast couldn't take any more of this.

"Okay! That's enough "adventure" for one day. So we best be on our way back now."

"Wait!" shouted Terra.

"What is it this time?!" Stormfast yelled. His behavior was starting to get on Terra's nerves but she decided to deal with it later.

"Look! Another bone." They looked towards where she was pointing her right paw. Another bone not too far from them was there. But this time, there was no clawmark. At first, Sparks sniffed the air. Then he immediately pounced onto it. He laughed. Not only that, there were bones scattered in several places. Sparks was jumping in excitement.

"You two," he called, referring to Stormfast and Terra. "Find as many bones as you can and group them right here." He pointed at the spot. As Stormfast and Terra were searching, another bone caught Sparks's eye. It was a skull. He started sniffing around it. Soon, he quickly recognize who this once was. His mind suddenly stirred in his memories. The bones' were his father's. Jonah was his name. He started to cry. Terra noticed it.

"Hey?" She walked up to him, feeling a bit worried. "What's wrong?" Her voice was soft and sweet. Stormfast soon noticed too and came to Terra.

"What's this?" he asked, curiously. The she-wolf shushed him.

"He's having a moment." She turned back to Sparks. "Do you know what this is about?" He began to speak as he trembled under his own breath.

"These bones are my father's. A long time ago, he left to hunt when I was a pup but he never came back." Terra could feel his pain. "And know, I finally know where he was and now is," he sobbed. He then felt the need to hit something. He knocked over his father's skull. Sparks started crying on Terra's shoulder. She looked over his shoulder and saw something extraordinary. In the area where the skull was laying upon, there was yet another bone, except this one was not a wolf bone. On the surface of the bone was writing. She read it and nearly cried herself.

"Look Sparky! It's you're father's words." He turned and around and gasped. The bone said this:

Dear son, if you are still alive, I have been hit in the chest by what I think was a moose. I believe I might go to the place where we wolves go after we die. So I want you to know if you ever read this, that me and your mother had always loved you and even know our future pack was not successful, we had a great time and that's all that matters. I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I hope that you can forgive me, Sparky.

Sincerely, Jonah.

"Sparky. I am so sorry for your loss," said Terra. " I feel you. I had once suffered loss before." Stormfast felt a twinge in his thoughts due to this turn of events.

[_Was this love? Terra and Sparky?_ he thought. _No, that couldn't happen. They'd just met. But then again, that's how most wolves get married._]

"Thank you, mates. I hope we see each other again," said Sparks.

"Okay. Thank you for the caribou and the company."

On the way to the riverside den, Stormfast started wondering. Something had sparked between them. But just as that was happening, he was beginning to have feelings for her. Terra was sweet, she was a beautiful wolf, she never yells out of anger, she loved howling, she had the belief that many things could be done with great leadership even know she was an Omega, and yet her best friend had died in front of her very eyes because her father became crazy and killed her. A spirit like that shouldn't be wasted.

**At Sparks's den...**

"Such a sweet couple," muttered Sparks. Unlike like what Stormfast thought, Sparks was not interested in Terra. If anything, he thought she was interested in Stormfast. It seemed pretty obvious. Had he figured that out? He had brought the bones of Jonah to his den. He laid then next to his mother's. He looked at them and smiled. "Thanks guys," he whispered.

Sparks was a lone wolf. So was his father and mother at one time. They were making a pack. But that all changed when his mother died. When he was a pup, a bear had came and took her life. Dad stayed by her side until her final breaths. The day after, Jonah told Sparks that he was going outside the den to hunt for food, but he never returned. So Sparks was left alone with no friend in the world. All he had was his mum's bones and the tiny den his parents had owned. He took his mum's paw bones and clawmarked them so he would never forget her. He got string from the last caribou, his dad hunted and made a necklace. He wore it everywhere he went except for hunting or going someplace far. He trusted no one. The only wolves he met were lone wolves. Since his parents died, he had little education as a pup so he had to learn on his own. He didn't know how to hunt so he created his own method. It was harder than a pack's method but it got most of its kills. It was what pack wolves would call, "Wild Wolves."

**Next:** Chapter 12: The New Borders


	12. Chapter 12: The New Borders

Chapter 12: The New Borders **(written time is unknown)**

As Stone and Rhys were talking, Simon had finished his garden for the season. "Looking good." He was now please with himself. Now was the time to get to business. He walked to the mouth of his cave. "Hey, Stone, I need you," he called out.

"Okay, excuse me Rhys." He went outside. They then strolled while talking. "So whatcha' need?" Stone asked.

"This is about the new pack from our deal."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just I need you to decide where you want the borders to be."

"Oh, okay," Stone grinned, relieved. Simon stopped walking and drew a wavy line in the dirt next to him.

"Pretend this is the dividing river." He drew a circle on the bottom end of the line. "This is the lake," he gestured.

"Alright, I get it," Stone said. Then Simon drew an oval on the top of the line, making it look like the oval was cracked in half.

"This is the Eastern and Western Pack." He dotted the dirt, putting it a bit southeast of the oval. "This is where we are."

"So what do you recommend?" questioned Stone.

"In my opinion, a pack's territory should be about here to here." He put two more dots surrounding the first dot and parallel to each other, both exactly two inches from the first one. Afterwards, he drew a circle, connecting those two dots, making the first dot in the center. This circle was a bit smaller than the oval, though.

"Whatever you say, Simon. You're the expert." Out of nowhere, Rhys came up to them.

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?" They both panicked. Was it safe to tell her?

"Oh, -uhh- we were just talking about -uhh-," Simon mumbled.

[What should I say? Stone thought, uneasy. I guess I have to tell the truth. Will she comprehend?] "Don't worry, Simon, I got this," he told him. "Here, I'll explain."

They met up at Simon's garden. Rhys didn't what was going on. It was just a simple question, right? "Do you remember when we talked about your sister, Terra? And how you said she made you fall on a sharp rock?"

"Yeah?" She wasn't sure what this was coming to. [I hope this doesn't involve me, she thought.]

"Well," he continued. "There's this disgrace of a wolf named Stormfast that -umm- left me to humans..." Rhys gasped.

"Oh, that must be horrible!" She started hugging him. "That's many times worse than what happened to me!" she cried.

"Don't worry, Rhys. He'll get what's coming to him."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well, I promised Simon that I'll help him with revenge with my pack, in exchange, he promised to help me create my own pack because it's my dream. So we were just adding the new borders."

"Oh, I see."

"Stone!" Simon called out.

"I gotta go, bye."

"Okay." He walked back to Simon.

Rhys now felt sorry for Stone. To be captured by humans and survive was amazing, and heartbreaking but could be avoided if this wolf, this... wolf of sorts, this... wolf of mystery and bewilderment hadn't betray his own kind, his own friend, his own packmate. To Rhys, it was a cruel joke. Whoever Stormfast was, she would claw his eyes out.

Back over to Stone and Simon, they were wondering what to call the river south of the cave. Unlike the dividing river which flowed south, this river flowed west.

"How 'bout Stone River?" said Simon.

"No, no, you're too nice."

"But it's your pack, you can do whatever you want." He pointed at his chest. It made Stone feel more special, like he was more important, like he was top Alpha.

"Oh, fine, I guess so."

"So what do you want the name of your pack to be?"

"Hmm... Stone's Pack!"

"Okay then," Simon laughed. Stone laughed with him.

"But no, seriously... it's gotta be Stone's Pack," he growled.

**Next:** Chapter 13: Love for Another

* * *

**(Hello. :) This is my first chapter with new grammar laws and logic. As the story progresses, you'll notice chapters with more emotion in them. Such as the next chapter: Love for Another. Now, I know what you may be thinking from the title. But which couple do you think will fall in love?)**


	13. Chapter 13: Love for Another

Chapter 13: Love for Another **(written time is unknown)**

Stormfast and Terra were in their cave. A full moon rose into night sky. Stormfast was sitting at the opening of the cave, staring at the brightest thing outside. Terra was getting a bit suspicious of him. He's been acting strange lately since they met Sparky.

In Stormfast's mind, something else was going on. [Terra must be on to me, he thought. She's in love with somebody, I just know it!] The moon was just watching him. He couldn't help it. He tilted his head back howled, though a bit agitated about the subject. Terra was noticing it.

"Stormfast, is something wrong?" she asked calmly, almost in a flirtatious voice.

"Uhh, no," he stuttered.

[He is hiding something! What could it be? she wondered. It could have something to do with Sparky.] She walked up to him to find more information. Stormfast became more paranoid.

"What are you doing?" he asked politely.

"Oh, nothing... Just wondering if you want to talk about anything. Anything in particular..."

"Heh, heh... There's nothing to talk about," he said with a sluggish smile. Terra was not amused.

"Are you sure?" She held her ear close to his mouth. Stormfast just backed away.

"Yes, I'm positive," he assured her. Terra couldn't hold it no longer.

"Come on, Stormfast! I know what you're thinking!" she yelled. Stormfast started sweating through his paws.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do!" Her voice scared him.

"I didn't think you knew."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Sluggish words, eyes rolling, sweating paws." She smelled his paws and they defined the word "stunk." "So spill!" she demanded. Stormfast stayed quiet. "Spill!" she barked. A kind-hearted wolf suddenly turned into Stormfast's worst nightmare. He was so scared that he blurted it out.

"Okay! I thought you were in love with Sparky! There, I said it!"

"What?!" She was astonished. "You thought I was in love with Sparky?! No offense to him but he's not my type. I don't date wolves with exotic accents."

"There, you're happy now?!" Stormfast's tone then changed. "You think the world would be better?! You think all the rest of your life would be better?!" You think the truth will easily set you free?! Well, it doesn't! I learned that the hard way!" All of that made Terra cry. She ran outside. Stormfast now knew he made a mistake. [What have I done? he thought.] He ran after her. "Terra! Wait!"

She put herself at the edge of the river. (FYI it's a.k.a. Stone River. Just about a mile father downstream from Simon's den.) She was looking at her reflection even though it was hard to see it at night. "You know," she spoke softly while quivering slightly. "I'm having a rough time. My friend has died. I lost my sister. I just hoped that someone would understand and care about me without keeping... secrets..." Stormfast felt ashamed and started leaving to go to sleep in the cave. But then... "Oh, and by the way, I was never in love with Sparky. I was in love with you..." Those words almost caused Stormfast to suffocate. He felt deeply sorry for her.

Though there was a time he did learn it the hard way. It was back when he and Stone were still Betas. Stormfast had kept a secret that Stone had howled with an Omega which was forbidden. Tony had eventually got him to spill by threatening to feed him the Westerns. Stone then was punished by never howling again. Tony also punished Stormfast by no howling for two moons. But the rules only applied if they were in the pack. Stone was probably way out of Jasper to follow the rules.  
"How could he think that?" Terra was talking to herself beside the river. "I guess he could, I mean, I did kiss him on the cheek," she said and she recalled when she kissed Sparky for being generous with the caribou meat. "I didn't know that his didn't see the spark between us."

Terra really did love Stormfast. He was sweet, funny, brave, usually doesn't yell, and usually optimistic. Though, after the total episode between him and her, she wasn't sure if she loved him now. She didn't like wolves who kept secrets and the existence of confidentiality. She liked someone who wasn't afraid to say something personal. If someone did, she would automatically thank him or her for their bravery of facing one's fears. It was not her fault she had this. It was just her personality.

**Next:** Chapter 14: A Spring Cave

* * *

**(The next chapter is one of my favorites. :) But be prepared for it. You'll never believe what happens in that chapter despite it's calming name. )**


	14. Chapter 14: A Spring Cave

Chapter 14: A Spring Cave **(written time is unknown)**

Stormfast and Terra were laying on opposite sides of each other in the bear-sized cave. Though it was mourning and they were both still awake, they both wanted to sleep. After last night, they just wanted to stay away nor talk to each other.

A while later, Terra began to feel hungry. The caribou from yesterday did not satisfy her for long. She then stood up and went outside. As she was going, she took a look inside. She could tell Stormfast's sleep was fake.

"I'll be right back." Stormfast heard it but he pretended that he didn't. Terra then went on.

[_Did she forgive me? _he pondered]

**Elsewhere...**

His name was Bob; he was a bear. He had just finished hibernation: When certain animals take a long sleep through the winter. Now winter was over. Today was the fourth day of spring. He had just left his winter den and was now heading for his spring den. It was next to a river, so he had the option to go fishing, for that was what bears ate at this season. They could catch trout or salmon for their cubs to get fat for the winter. However, Bob had no cubs or a mate because of something that happened a long time ago. A wolf had attacked them and he lost everything except his dignity. Since then, he hated wolves.

**Meanwhile...**

Stormfast had got up and looked out the cave. Terra was nowhere in sight. His mind was buzzing. Did she run away? "No! She wouldn't do that," he told himself.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed a voice. Stormfast was all alert. He ran out of the cave and looked in all directions in just a couple of seconds. "Stormfast!"

"Terra!" he yelled back. He immediately ran towards the sound as fast as he could. Eventually, he found her near the river. There she was, scared out of her mind. In front of her was a roaring bear! "Terra! Get behind me!" he ordered. Without hesitation, she got behind him. "Terra, go and get Sparky!"

"But what about you?" she asked.

"Go now!" he demanded. "I'm an Alpha, remember." That motivated her. She quickly ran around the bear. She went through the plains to see Sparks clawmarking the bones they had found for him.

"Hey, Terra. How's it going?"

"Sparky, we need you right away!" He turned his smile upside-down.

"What?! Okay." They both ran back to Stormfast.

"C'mon, give me your best shot!" Stormfast shouted. The bear stood on his hind legs, making him look like three times his size; almost ten feet tall. Stormfast trembled in his shadow. The bear swung his right paw at him at high speed. *SMACK!* The claws slashed his face and the impact sent him flying. He then landed on a pile of leftover snow. Terra and Sparks soon came and saw him bleeding on the ground.

"Stormfast!" Terra came to his side. "I'm so sorry!" The blood from his face stained the snow red. "Sparky? What are you doing?" Sparks was just standing there, staring straight at the bear. The bear stared at him too.

Deep in Sparks's memory, something came back. This was the same bear that killed his mother, years ago! Jonah said he was dead but he must've lied to calm him down. Sparks was now filled with anger and revenge. He then charged at the bear, running straight towards him. He head-butt him in the stomach. The bear swatted his deadly claws at him but with the backside of his paw. One of them had hit Sparks under the chinwhich was enough to push him into a tree but he was okay. He got on top of the bear's back and hung on. The large mammal roared in terror. Sparks tried to bite him in the life-giving artery, located in the neck.  
While the bear was distracted, Stormfast got up and charged at him. The blow knocked him off his balance and he started to fall backwards. Sparks got off of his back to get out of his way. Behind the bear, was the river. Sparks got in front of him.

"This is for mum!" he shouted, then rammed him one last time. The bear fell backwards into the river. The beast was so tall that his head hit the riverbank on the other side which made him unconscious. Soon, the river swept him away. Sparks closed his eyes. [Now I'm at peace, he felt quietly.] Stormfast then dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Sparks went to his side. "Don't worry, mate. You're going to live through this." Terra started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Stormfast." Sparks walked back to the river and dipped his paw in the water. Next, he went to the black wolf and wiped the blood off his face, which revealed three large slashes on his left cheek where the bear's claws got him. Both Sparks and Terra gasped at how deep those lightning-shaped slashes were. His face face was so swollen that he could barely talk.

"You know, Terra. I had loved you too," he croaked, reminding Terra that she said she really liked him also.

"Really?" [_He had loved me too?_ she thought.]

"Yep." Terra thought for a second.

"Well... you know I love you too..." She came closer to Stormfast who was still laying down. When all seemed quiet and sound, they closed their eyes and nuzzled as the dawn continued to creep up the horizon. Sparks just watched. He knew they were linked to each other.

Though it had only been four days, the two wolves had felt that their destinies were woven together like a spider's web. Sparks had only witnessed love like this once before when he was a pup and saw the way his father looked into his mother's eyes. Just as that, Sparks had never knew what it really was or what even the name of it was. His parents, of course, never had the time to teach him the mystical force. He knew it now. As a force that brings animals together and a force that was called love.

**Next:** Chapter 15: Standing United


	15. Chapter 15: Standing United

Chapter 15: Standing United **(written possibly in January, 2012)**

Back at the Grand Packs, things had dramatically changed. A wolf by the name of Humphrey of the Western Pack who was an Omega had fallen in love with an Alpha of the same pack named Kate, the pack leader's daughter. It was both the Eastern and Western Pack's law that stated that wolves couldn't mate if they were two different ranks. But despite their differences, they showed their love anyway. This almost caused another war between the packs. Apparently, while they were bickering, a stampede of caribou ran through the valley in which they shortly fought in. The stampede, which almost killed Kate had showed that the two pack could feel together again. So arrangements were made and Kate and Humphrey were allowed to become mates. The East and West then united as the original Grand Pack once again.

This minute they celebrate their love by having a royal wedding. They usually have royal weddings when the pack leader or anybody related to him was engaged with an Alpha but now with the Alpha and Omega Movement, that rule has been changed. The pack leader's daughter or son may now marry whoever he or she wishes as long as it's kept under supervision. Still, wolves have protested that more laws having to do with Alphas and Omegas mating should be changed too.  
With Winston and Tony retired, Garth was elected to be the official pack leader of the Grand Pack, the first since Isaac.  
Nonetheless, they continue on with the wedding...

"I now present you: Alpha Kate and Omega Humphrey," Winston announced. The wolves cheered. Humphrey and Kate were standing on top of a flat boulder. Below, were the assembled wolves. The fist step of the wedding was simple: accepting your future mate's scent.

"So... should you go or me?" Humphrey asked.

"It's better if we start together," she encouraged happily. They started sniffing each other, feeling the smell that they will wake up to every mourning. During this Winston was crying with joy.

[My little girl is grown up, he thought. Now with her true love.]

The next step was nibbling the ears, one of the oldest traditions. They both did just that.

Humphrey, a grey wolf, with black on his tail, mane, and ears was enjoying every moment of this. One thing that Kate liked about him was his blue eyes. They were rare and majestic. Usually, pups are born with blue eyes and then as they grow older they change to brown or tan but rarely would they stay blue or become colors such as turquoise or lavender which was what Garth and Lilly, Kate's sister had. But most of all, Kate liked his howl. His voice was amazing! He could have the best howl in the entire Grand Pack territory.

The next step was to rub noses or nuzzle. Though they had done before, it won't be official until now. So they got close and closed their eyes. Meanwhile, Garth watched and speculated at this event. He was originally going to marry Kate but it turned out that he actually had not loved her just she had not loved him.  
Now, the final was here. This step, created by Garth while he was watching humans, was new. Tony and Winston both walked to one side of the boulder. First, Tony spoke in his raspy voice.

"Do you, Alpha Kate, take Humphrey to be your trustworthy mate?"

"I do," Kate said with a smile. Second, Winston then spoke.

"Do you, Omega Humphrey, take Kate to be your trustworthy mate?" He nodded and said:

"Most definitely." They both rubbed their noses together. Everything went perfect. The crowd clapped their paws. It was over. During everybody's dispatch, Garth realized something. Two wolves didn't show up at the wedding.

"Oh, yeah, Stormfast and Stone. Where are those sly dogs?" He remembered sending invitations to them with Hutch. Where in the world, were they? Stone was his best friend and Stormfast was his only cousin.

Many things were "only" in what was the Eastern Pack. A lot of wolves thought it was Isaac's curse. The legend does state that the packs would suffer lose until they united which had already happened. Garth remembered when he had lost his mother last winter. He was her "only" son. Just as that, Stormfast was the "only" pup of his parents, Owen and Debby who also died last winter but despite all that, the Westerns were a whole lot luckier. Even know, their royal family had survived last winter, they still kept having "only" one pup at a time.

With the curse supposedly broken now and peace restored, Garth now had a mate. It was Lilly, a pure white wolf who might seem awfully shy at times but can be feisty. Garth had loved her a lot. She was very funny. He felt luck that this particular rule was changed. Love was too great to miss.

**Next:** Chapter 16: Great Feelings

* * *

**(Hello there. :) Now this is when the story is in between A&amp;O 1 and 2. And those of you wondering if Stinky, who is not born yet, will be the pack leader after Garth. Well, you will be right but for now Garth will be in power for the rest of the story until he retires in The Journey of Stormfast 2. And yes, you heard it. :) )**


	16. Chapter 16: Great Feelings

Chapter 16: Great Feelings **(written possibly in January, 2013)**

Rhys was muttering in the cave. Stone had came in to see what the problem was.

"Rhys? Is there something wrong?" She acted like there wasn't.

"Oh, nothing." Stone already knew she was faking so he played along.

"So what were you doing in here?"

"Umm, I was taking a little breather."

"A breather? From what?" She didn't know what to say next.

"Rhys, I know you're faking."

"You do?"

"Yes. What is it that you're really doing?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"*sigh* Sorry, I've just been really sorry for you."

"For what?"

" The fact that Stormfast did that mean thing to you. That must be unforgivable." Stone now knew what this was about. He didn't blame her, she was just caring.

"I told you, he will get what's coming to him," he assured her.

"What do you actually plan?" Stone didn't know.

"I don't know, revenge was Simon's job. I was supposed to help him."

"Well, however you do it is fine as long as he suffers like you did because he deserves it!"

"Just as Terra deserves it!" he added. As Stone was about to leave, he thought of something. "You know Rhys, did you know that I was an orphan?"

"No, I didn't. Poor you."

"Yep. Stormfast's mom took care of me."

"So he was legally your brother? It seems insulting to be raise by a family of liars and two-timing jerks."

"Not all of them are jerks-just Stormfast." He frowned. Rhys couldn't stand him down.

"Please, Stone. Don't be upset because it makes me upset." She tried to cheer him up. She grabbed his paw. "Look, I'll do this revenge thing with you."

"You mean it?"

"Certainly, for you." He hugged her.

"Thank you, you're such a great friend." He then walked out of the den. There was a bit of a jerk in his steps. It was his broken paw. Rhys wondered how he could hold the pain. She wondered how he could hold any pain. There was no other wolf she knew in her pack, the Pack of Honesty that went through that much pain.

**Elsewhere...**

They were in Sparks's den. Terra and Stormfast did not want to stay in the riverside anymore; not with the fear of another bear attack. They both knew they couldn't stay in Sparks's den for long. His den was too small.

"I should have seen the signs," Stormfast spoke quietly. "I should have known that was a bear cave."

"Stop talking," Terra demanded. "Save your strength." She rubbed his wound. Stormfast clinched his teeth. It was obvious that it was painful.  
Little did they know, there was an onion sitting not far from them outside. They did not know it had healing powers. Terra thought meat was the best medicine.

"I'm going to get some more meat for us," she said, then went out.

"Be careful," Sparks advised.

"Take care of Storm," she said back. She went on, now determined than ever. She would get meat to help Stormfast. It would be hard. She was an Omega. They weren't trained to hunt. Their job was to keep peace within a pack and give dating or mating advice. However, she had ran away from her from her pack. She was living a new life now, but it would have never happened if Stormfast hadn't saved her. She wondered what her future would be. Would she spend the rest of her days in a pack with her true love? [_Maybe... she thought. Just maybe... we could have a pack of our own._]

**Next:** Chapter 17: Meeting Again


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting Again

Chapter 17: Meeting Again **(written possibly in January, 2013)**

"Seems to be nothing here," Terra said, disgusted. She saw a bush filled berries next to a small tree. "Hmm... sorry Stormfast but berries are healthy." As she was picking off the berries, she noticed a figure on the other side of a smell creek, about ten feet away. It was a wolf. A wolf with light brown fur. She knew immediately who it was: Rhys.

"Sister, I am so glad to see you!" Terra said to her. Rhys gasped as saw her.

"Stay away from me!" she barked.

"Rhys..? What are you talking about?" Terra was confused from Rhys's odd behavior.

"You know what I'm talking about! You almost on that waterfall; trying to make me fall onto that sharp rock! Well, guess what? It kind of worked. See this!" She showed her flank. The wound looked seemingly excruciating even know now it had healed a bit.

"Idiot!" Terra yelled. She very seldom said minor curse words. Terra used to have fights with her sister. "I wasn't trying to kill you, I was trying to pull you towards the side of the river that wasn't going to fall on the since I sensed I waterfall was coming!" Rhys didn't believe her.

"Whatever Terra, hard to believe you came from the Pack of Honesty."

"Rhys, I'm telling you the truth!" She turned her back on her. "Fine! Don't believe me. I don't need you! Oh, and guess what? I've found my true love!" Rhys turned around. "That's right!" Terra bragged. "He's a black tough Alpha wolf named Stormfast!"

[_Stormfast?!_] The name rang in Rhys's head. It was the same wolf who left Stone to the humans! Her head filled with fury and revenge. "Where's he?! I'll rip him limb from limb!" Terra was now scared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down-"

"No! How could you do this? Mate with that... that wolf?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Stormfast is the most caring wolf I've ever met." Rhys laughed.

"He's hiding something. He has a dark side, I know it."

"Since when do you know him?"

"It's 'cause of me," said a strange voice.

"Who are you?" Terra asked. The voice then appeared out of the shadows. He was a white wolf with light brown spots on him. He also smelled like apples.

"My name is Stone," he quietly said. "And tell Stormfast that if he wants to see you by the next moon, he better come to me, alone and unarmed." Stone and Rhys then walked back into the shadows.

[_Did I just lose my sister?_ Terra thought.] She did not know who Stone was but he didn't sound good. She knew she must tell Stormfast what he said because her own life was on the line.

**Later...**

Stormfast and Sparks were still in the den when Terra returned with a mouthful of berries.

"That's not meat," Stormfast unnecessarily reminded her.

"Nope," she replied. "It's better than meat."

"You're right! Berries are healthier," Sparks blurted.

"Oh, but there's more. Sparky, can you go and give us privacy."

"Uhh, okay." He slowly left.

"What is it?" Stormfast asked. He was laying on the ground. He seemed halfway asleep.

"Well, while I was away, I met my sister."

"Really? Where is she?"

"No, no, she's not here."

"Why?" he both said and thought.

"It's because there's another wolf who calls himself Stone." Stormfast's eyes quickly widened.

"Say that again!" he shouted.

"A wolf who calls himself Stone," she repeated.

"He's alive? He escaped the humans?!"

"Wait a moment, what is going on here?" Stormfast now felt ashamed. He told Terra the whole story during that Moonlight Howl at the Eastern Pack. When he finished, Terra was shocked. [_This doesn't make sense. How could such a nice do something so unthinkable to a wolf?_] "Anyway, she had found him and he said that if you want to see me by the next moon phase, come to him, alone and unarmed." Stormfast started crying.

"I'm sorry Terra... I'm sorry I put your life in danger because of my mistake..."

**Next: **Chapter 18: Being Pack Leader


	18. Chapter 18: Being Pack Leader

Chapter 18: Being Pack Leader **(possibly written in January, 2012)**

Mike was a red wolf. A couple of black patches his flanks. He used to be a Beta for the Eastern Pack but now he was a scout for the Grand Pack. He was already assigned a mission. The new pack leader, Garth, told him to check anything wrong or different beyond our borders.

He had been traveling for some hours now, nothing to report so for. He was a league away from southeastern border of the pack when he started to notice clawmarked trees. He also smelled to things: apples and a message. It was a scent mark. He tried to read it. It said: "Stone's territory; northwest border."  
[_I didn't know there was a pack here, he thought._] He decided to tell Garth.

**Elsewhere...**

Garth was in what used to be the Western Pack's main den. It was a rock formation that stood on a hillside. A tree grew on top of the den; it's roots clawed in all downward directions like lightning.

Garth loved this place. He wouldn't have it forever. Humphrey and Kate have requested to live here. To compromise, Winston and Tony declared that Garth may keep the place until Humphrey and Kate decided to have a family. Of course that would be years from now but the new pack leader would miss this elegance.

Mike entered his den.

"Sir, there is an unknown pack a league away from our southeastern border." Garth was pleased to here this.

"Really? Hmm... must be new."

"What shall we do?" he asked.

"Send them a treaty. We want peace between us."

"Yes, sir." He then went to do his duty. Lilly came after he left.

"Hi, honey."

"Hey Lilly," he said back with a smile. He liked seeing her face. It made him feel good.

**Elsewhere...**

"Was that really Terra?" asked Stone. Him and Rhys had just came back to Simon's den.

"Yep. Omega are so immature," she answered.

"Where have you two been?" Simon questioned.

"We've met an old friend of mine," said Rhys.

"Oh." Simon was no longer amused. At the moment, all he could think about was revenge against the Eastern Pack.

"Is anyone here?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Simon looked to see the red wolf.

"Over here, sir," he called out to him. Mike came to him.

"Mike," he introduced. He held out his paw for a pawshake. To Stone's surprise, Simon pawshaked.

"Name's Simon."

"Is this Stone's Pack?"

"Yes, sir." Stone was also surprised at how well he was good at handling this.

"Well, I'm from the-" Simon interrupted him.

"Wait, wait. Let me guess: Eastern Pack?"

"Oh, so you've heard of us? Well, you should know that title is no longer used. See, the East and West have united and are living together in harmony. Garth is our leader."

[_How could such wolves unite back?!_ Simon exploded on his head.]

"He sent me ask your pack leader for acceptance of a peace treaty between our packs." Simon took one look at Stone.

"He's right here, sir." Mike examined him.

"Hmm... he's a bit younger than I expected. Well then, do you want peace?" Simon and Rhys shook his head.

"No, thank you," Stone said. Mike frowned.

"But... but... are you sure?"

"Yes, positively."

"So you should be going," Simon added.

"Uhh... yes." He turned around and walked slowly away. When he was out of sight, Simon bursted with energy.

"Are you kidding me?! The packs united! How could they?! And even worse, that "barf" guy is in charge!" Stone changed the subject.

"Why no?" Simon turned to him.

"Because... we don't want them to think that we're going to do something to them. If we're going to do our revenge, it better be unnoticed."

**Meanwhile at the Grand Pack...**

Garth was getting worried. Where was Stormfast and Stone? They've been gone for too many days. Something must have happened. He decided to send a search party.

"Hutch! Can-do!" he called.

"At your command, sir," both of them responded in respect.

"I need you and a couple more of our top scouts to search the entire territory for Stormfast and Stone." Both of the knew better than to argue.

"Yes, sir!" Mike then came in the den.

"Leader Garth, they didn't accept our offer."

"What?! No, no, no, no, no! I fear something..."

"What is it that you fear?" Hutch asked. Garth looked directly into his eyes.

"A possible future war. It's something I dreaded to live in since I've been sworn in as pack leader..."

**Next: **Chapter 19: Nothing to Say

* * *

**(Looks like the end of Part 1: The Cause is near. Will there really be a war?)**


	19. Chapter 19: Nothing to Say

Chapter 19: Nothing to Say **(written possibly in Jan or Feb, 2013)**

"What are we going to do?" asked Terra.

"I don't know, there seems to be nothing we can do," Stormfast spoke softly. "I cannot go to Stone right now, I'm too weak." Then he suddenly got an idea. "Which means you have to go."

"What?" She was bewildered.

"That's right. You go and tell him that I can't come. He will understand, trust me, I know him."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"Good. And take Sparky with you. Stone might have something planned..." She licked his cheek.

"Hang in there, I'll be back, hopefully." Stormfast smiled.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'd like to see the look on his face now," muttered Stone who was walking in circles outside. Rhys was watching him. Simon was admiring his garden. His crops had sprouted. They were awfully small but just like all life, they all started small. He used to be a great hunter. But that was a long time ago. He did not remember much now.

Terra was nearby, hiding behind a couple of bushes. She felt scared to come out. She thought Stone wasa very aggressive wolf, but in reality, he wasn't. In Smokey's class, Garth was most likely the best Alpha, with Stormfast right after him. "For Stormfast," she told herself for motivation. She came out of the bushes with a little regret. Stone noticed her immediately.

"Where's Stormfast?!" he barked.

"He... he can't come."

"What?! Why?! Need I remind you of your life?" Terra didn't want to give Stone the vision that Stormfast was dumb enough to go head to head with a bear so she said something else.

"He's too sick."

"Sick, you say? No doubt. Stormfast's parents both died from sickness."

"Yes, he's too weak to come." Stone thought for a second.

"Fine. I don't want to catch his sickness. But when this sickness is over, he's coming to me." He then walked away.  
Terra was dumbfounded. She had told her first real lie! She knew this lie would not hold for long but at least it gave her time. Stormfast would eventually face Stone someday.

When Terra met up with Sparks on the way back, she told him what happened. "Well, that's no going to hold long," he said.

"I know, I know. It's just... I love Stormfast and I don't want to see him get hurt. I just need time..."

"It's like what they say, Terra. Lying will only make things worse."

"You know, you're not helping."

"Sorry."

She once again worried about her future. She abandoned her pack. Stormfast lost his. Should they make their own pack? Have wolves loyal to them? There was nothing else to do but run away. But she was tired of running away from her problems. She had already ran away from her father with Rhys when he killed her best friend just because she was hanging around them when he thought she was a bad influence. She knew what she must do now. She must make a pack; a pack that will protect Stormfast at all costs. But making a pack was hard. Being the leader will be harder. Even though she was an Omega, she felt like an Alpha. A tough, athletic Alpha who went through all of Alpha training; all of the winter moons of Alpha School. She knew in her heart that a conflict was coming. In a couple years time, a war, which she never have lived through before will come. With the side of Sparks and her future family pack, she would defeat Stone and bring back Rhys. The only thing that could mess this up was Stormfast's curse. But little did she know that the curse was broken. The packs have united.

**Next: **Chapter 20: No Longer Alone


	20. Chapter 20: No Longer Alone

Chapter 20: No Longer Alone **(written possibly in Jan or Feb, 2012)**

"Sick? I bet they're tricking you," said Rhys.

"I don't think they are," Stone disagreed. "If Terra loves him then with Stormfast being sick would make feel down. When she came to me, she did look upset." She wasn't she if he was right but she guessed it must be true.

"Hey, Stone?" Their noses were inches from a each other.

"Yes?"

"Since you're making this new pack and stuff, I'd... I'd like to be a part of it!" She had a big smile. Stone started laughing.

"Well, of course you can."

"Oh, thank you." She hugged him. Stone was a little surprised. Soon, he started falling backwards. Suddenly, they both fell down a hill behind Stone. At the base, Stone landed on his back. Rhys fell on top of him. "Looks like I pinned you down," Rhys bragged. Stone felt embarrassed.

"I guess it does."

Then out of nowhere, a noise that sounded like a pup, yipped.

"What was that," Stone whispered.

"I wish I knew," she answered. Then a wolf pup jumped out of the bushes in front of them. It scared the living daylights out of them.

"Don't do that!" Stone screamed. Their hearts were pounding in relief.

"Please, don't be afraid," the pup said.

He was a little gold colored pup who still had his blue eyes. He was big for his age but he was skinny. "I just want a home." Rhys felt sorry for him. She got off of Stone and went and hugged the pup.

"Awww... You can come with us sweetie." Stone got on his paws. He was puzzled. It went by so fast.

"Wait, what's your name?" Stone asked.

"Oh, me? I have no name."

"No name? Rhys whimpered. "Must be terrible. We will find a name for you."

"You will?"

"Sure. How 'bout Justin?"  
The pup shook his head.

"Marco?"

"No"

"Hmm... Seth?"

"Definitely no."

"Well, you gotta want some name ."

"What about Stephen?" suggested Stone. The pup jumped in excitement.

"Yes! Yes! I want that one!"

"Okay, Stephen it is."

"Yay! I got a name!" Stephen shouted. Stone turned to Rhys.

"How are we going to keep him? Simon will most likely not let him stay in his cave."

"I guess were going to have to find one, then." Rhys said.

**Later...**

"Does this look okay?" asked Stone. Near the waterfall was a good-sized underground den.

"Yes. It looks nice." Rhys stared into his eyes. Stone looked away in shyness. Then everything went quiet. After a few minutes, Stephen came.

"Whoa. Is this my home?"

"Yep," Rhys and Stone both said. It surprised them.

"And look!" Stephen continued. "What is that?" The pup pointed one paw at the waterfall.

"Oh, that is a waterfall." The pup never heard of a waterfall.

"Wa-... water... ta... ta..." Stephen tried to pronounce the word. Rhys wanted to make sure he got it right.

"No, no, Stephen. It's a "fff" sound."

"Oh, okay. Water... fa... fall... Waterfall!"

"Good job, Stephen!" He ran in circles in happiness.

"Well, it looks like we're back at place where I found you," said Stone referring to the bottom of the waterfall.

"Yeah," said Rhys. "I still see the sharp rock."

"Do you still want to sleep with Simon or..." Stone then tripped on himself and fell inside the underground den. Rhys laughed. Then she tripped and also fell inside. She was on top of Stone just like last time. She turned her head and the next thing she knew, she touched noises with Stone. She closed her eyes. He was the wolf she wanted to be with. He was her "true love."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(Part 1: The Cause is over)**


	21. Chapter 21: One Big Night

**Part 2: The Packs**

* * *

Chapter 21: One Big Night **(written possibly in January, 2013)**

Two years later... **(Human Years)**

Things were happening now. Stormfast and Terra were making their own pack. One big aspect of an early pack was none other than: pups. Terra was pregnant; ready to have pups at any moment. They had found a den east of Sparks's cave. It was a medium-sized den that went into a hill. Inside, the den split into two tunnels. Terra was in the left one and Stormfast was in the right one. He was walking in circles. He was waiting for the pups to come. He wasn't all worried. He knew in his Alpha training how to take care of them. Terra also should know with Omega training. Omegas were trained to give mating advice. What he did worry was the pups themselves. Would they have defects or deformities? About thirty percent of all wolf pups had a deformity like a missing eye, paw or even tail. How many would there be? According to Terra's belly, there must be more than three. The average for Easterns was one to three because of Isaac's curse. For any other wolf, it was three to six. But most of all, would they like him? At the Eastern Pack, some pups hated their mothers and sometimes their fathers. Rules overwhelmed them and it seemed to make them rebellious; cute to suddenly vicious. Also, what would their names be? In the Eastern and Western Packs, it was forbidden to name a pup after anybody within the same pack. This was ratified so wouldn't cause confusion between who's who.

After hours of labor, Terra shouted to let Stormfast know.

"Stormfast! I believe it's time." His heart started pounding fast. The pups were coming. Too bad the males weren't allowed to see the birth.

"Okay. Just take big breaths," he replied. His voice echoed; Terra could hear him through the wall that separated the two tunnels. "and when the time comes, push!

Really hard!" It sounded painful to her but that's what had to be done.

It wasn't long before the first pup came. She had did what Stormfast ordered. Then, the next thing she knew, he or she was out! She took a few more breaths before continuing.

This went on four more times. They had a total of five pups.

"Stormfast, you can come in now." He went to the other tunnel. All the pups were nursing. "We're a family now," Terra softly said.

"Yes. We are a true pack now."

"Should we name them now?" she joked and giggled afterwards.

"Sure. Let's start with the oldest." The oldest or first born was a light brown pup.

"It's a boy," Terra informed him.

"Hmm... David."

"David?" Terra never heard of such a name.

"He was a wolf legend my father told me. I wish I could remember it."

"Okay. David it is." They moved on to the next oldest pup. "This one's a girl." Stormfast picked her up. Her eyes and ears were closed. They will not open for weeks. "I was thinking Martini," Terra suggested. "It's what my mom wanted to call me before my dad thought of something better."

"We can use that. Sounds pretty," Stormfast agreed. He put Martini down, then she continued nursing. She was light grey just like Terra's father. In fact, she even had the two black spots on her flank just like him. It was something that must've ran in the family.

Soon, they named another pup, Arthur, another boy who was brown. Then, there was another girl.

"Oh, I've always wanted to name one of my daughters, Hannah," Terra encouraged. Stormfast looked at the newborn girl. She was a white pup, like his mate.

"I think this beautiful pup deserves a beautiful name: Hannah it is." Stormfast smiled when he said that.

Then, there was the last pup; the runt of the litter. It was a boy; the smallest and youngest. His fur was black, like Stormfast's.

"It's Stormfast Junior," said his mate.

"I'm gonna say... hmm... Henry... What do you think?"

"It sounds handsome."

Luckily, none of the pups had a single deformity. There was three boys and two girls. Not too little, not too much.

[_How could such a perfect family happen during a curse?_ Stormfast wondered.]

**Next:** Chapter 22: First Sight.

* * *

**(Hello. :) I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of Part 2. So far in the story, Stormfast and Terra have pups! What a challenge might this be? :) )**


	22. Chapter 22: First Sight

Chapter 22: First Sight **(written most likely in February, 2013)**

**Two moon cycles later...**

Though it was late summer, it was somewhat chiller than normal that mourning. The pups and ears were open. They could see the world now, and hear the strange noises of life. It wouldn't be long before Stormfast will have to hunt for meat. Mother's milk doesn't last forever.

They were in the den; in the left tunnel. So far, the only words the pups spoke were "milk, no," and "more."

"Milk! Milk!" they all cried. Terra stood up. She had enough with this nonsense.

"No. You all already had some twice." Henry was the only one who wasn't in their little brigade. Stormfast noticed this. He was quietly sitting in a corner at the end of the tunnel. He wasn't in trouble. This was just where he wanted to be. It was quiet and dark down there but even a wolf's vision is keen even in complete darkness. Stormfast didn't want him to be alone so he walked over to him and sat down next to him. The pup then looked up at Stormfast, seemingly in dismay. He felt shy even know it was his own son. The question was still in his mind.

[_Does he like me?_ he pondered.] Suddenly, Terra cried out:

"Storm, please help me!" The other pups were jumping all over the place.

"Milk!" Martini shouted.

"No!" Stormfast replied.

"No, no!" they mimicked. Stormfast's voice then changed. All of the pups got quieted and sat down in a respectful row.

"You all have to stop being silly and leave your mother alone! No milk until tomorrow." He turned his head to see Henry, who was still sitting quietly, watching the whole scene. "Henry here, is the only one behaving better than you all." Terra came in.

"As punishment, y'all four are to nap in the other tunnel immediately." The pups, looking surprised and sad went to the right tunnel nicknamed the pups' room. "*sigh* This is exhausting," Terra moaned."Well, that's the price we get." Stormfast was right. Terra wanted pups in the first place so they could make their pack stronger. But behind that was a toll. They had to care for them and protect them. Then, when the right time comes, they will know what to do. This pack has been alive for a couple of years (**Human Years**). And still, there were a lot of work to be done.

Stormfast was a pack leader now. Just as he predicted when he was a Beta. One of their jobs was to assign ranks. To a wolf, ranks; for example: Alpha, Beta, and Omega, are based on personality. Betas, on the other hand, are Alphas in training. The pups would have to be assigned a rank, once they're old enough. One of the males would have to be ranked Alpha male. A special, particular Alpha in which is chosen to rule next after his father. But all of this stuff was in the future. Now was the present; the gift. He will have to open his own Alpha and Omega School.

While Stormfast was thinking to himself, Henry came out of the shadows. He sat by Stormfast's side.

"I think he likes you," said Terra, happily. Stormfast looked at the black pup. It was like was looking at his reflection.

[_Maybe..._, he thought. _He sure is different from the rest. Maybe that was a good thing._] But Destiny River was still in his head. Just then, Henry started to speak.

"Sto... Sto..." Stormfast tried to make out what he was trying to say. "Fa... st..." He realized that it was his name.

"Come on. Come on, little Henry...," he encouraged.

"Stor... Stor... orm... orm..."

"Keep going. You're almost halfway there."

"Storm. Stormf... fa... fas... st..," the pup continued.

"Yes!" Stormfast exclaimed excitedly. He son learned his name.

"Stormfast! Stormfast!" His son grew excited himself. He started barking it aloud while running in circles. Then he stopped and stared at Terra who was lying down.

"Milk!" he howled.

"No!" Stormfast and Terra both yelled.

**Next:** Chapter 23: Different Pups


	23. Chapter 23: Different Pups

Chapter 23: Different Pups **(written in February, 2013)**

Stephen was sitting yards away from the waterfall den. He almost a full grown wolf. His light Brown fur turned into soothing gold. His "father," Stone was a couple of feet away from him; sitting in his thoughts. Stone was going to be a father. Not a fake father of Stephen a real father with pups of his blood.

Stephen couldn't wait to have brothers or sisters. He wondered what they'd be like and look like. He couldn't remember his real siblings if he even had any. Looking at the pups would feel like looking at himself fourteen years ago (**Dog Years**).

When the delivery was done, there were three pups.

"Aww... Stone We're parents now," said Rhys. "Do you think we should name them?"

"Don't you remember? We already did," said Stone, next to her and the pups.

"Oh, sorry. This delivery thing has gotten me discombobulated... Stephen! You can come in now." He walked in. "Meet your siblings."

"Which ones are male and female?" he asked.

"Well, this one that is white with light brown fur is..." She stopped. "Oh, no..."

"What is it?" said Stephen. Rhys picked up the pup from its sleep. It was a boy. He was missing an eye. There was just a socket. Stephen wasn't bothered by it. He had lost his entire family.

"Stone, look at this." He went to her side. He looked a lot older now. His spots had became a dark brown. His voice was deeper.

"What is it, Rhys?"

"Look at our pup, Kris." He gasped as he studied him.

"Oooo... I hope this doesn't affect his hunting skills." Stephen happened to notice something else.

"Look at that." He referred to the pup named Chance. He was missing one of his dewclaws. Though they weren't exactly important, they helped when digging, a skill that wolves had to know so they could build their own dens.

Chance was named for his unusual birth. For the first few minutes of his life, he wasn't breathing. Rhys almost cried to death until he coughed and survived. He was a dark brown pup who still hasn't comes his eyes yet.

Again, there were three pups in all. Kris, a dim white pup with a couple of brown patches, Chance, and a light grey female named Jane. Stone was surprised by her few color. Neither Stone nor Rhys had grey on them. But they guessed it was Rhys's father who was fully grey. But there was chance that it came from Stone's family. Stone, like Stephen, was an orphan. Nobody knew if his father or mother, wherever they may be was grey or not.

Nonetheless, that wasn't important. They had other family matters to attend to. This was only part of a larger plan. According to Stone, Stormfast was still sick.

"Stone?" asked Rhys. "How long has Stormfast been ill?" Stone thought. He realized something. Terra has lied to them! It has been fourteen years (Dog Years) since she told them. It seemed fishy.

"Long enough," he answered

"You know what you have to do, right?"

"Yes. I do now..."

"Well, what are waiting for...?"

**That night...**

Stephen was dreaming... that is was a couple of years in the future (**Human Years**). A random event played...

"Stone! Stone! I have found your family! You were never an Eastern but a Western!"  
"Foolishness Stephen! I was an orphan, you dull creature! I didn't come from the Grand Pack," yelled Stone.  
"Dad, you are misunderstanding this. How would you know? Do you remember?"  
"Unfortunately, no... but it doesn't make sense. Since Easterns are related to Westerns because they originated within the same lone wolf ancestor nearly two hundred years ago (**Dog Years**), meaning that if you're saying I can't be an Eastern, I can't be a Western either."  
"Well... all I know is that I can prove you wrong. Look, I've met your brother.  
"Foolishness! Impossible!" he yelled.  
"No really! His name is-"

Stephen had woke up. [_What was that?_ he wondered. _Whatever it was, I wonder what it meant?_]

**Next:** Chapter 24: Missing Pup

* * *

**(By the way, Stephen's dream is more important than you probably think. Plus, don't you wonder what Stephen in the dream was gonna say? "His name is-" what?)**


	24. Chapter 24: Missing Pup

Chapter 24: Missing Pup **(written possibly in February, 2013)**

It was summer. The typical time where wolves hunt the most. Because spring was the mating season, summer was their pups' feeding. Stormfast was already prepared for it. He and Sparks had a collection of meat from caribou and musk ox.

Right now Stormfast was teaching the new Alphas to hunt. He assigned David, Martini, and Henry to be the Alphas of the pack he called the Southern Pack. He called his pack that because he suggested he was south of his original pack, the Eastern Pack.

"Alright you three. I'm going to teach y'all to hunt." The pups had learned a lot more words in the past couple days.

"What is "hunt?" asked little Martini.

"It means to get food by going and killing it." The pups were currently surviving off of milk but soon meat will be the new norm.

"I want to hunt!" yelled David.

"Okay, don't worry," said their father. "You three will all get to. I'll be right back." Stormfast went to hillside den to get a bone to practice with. Meanwhile, the pups turned their attention to themselves.

"Hey, Martini," called David. "Have you ever "hunt" before?"

"No, I have not," she answered. "What about Henry? Let's ask him."

"Okay," he agreed. They turned to him. Henry was a foot away. "What are doing, Henry?" David asked. He seemed to be looking a some pawprints.

"I'm looking at this." He pointed at the prints. He did not know what they were nor that they come in many different types and styles. Soon, he realized there was a trail of them. He curiously started following them.

When Stormfast came back, he had moose's tibia in his mouth. He looked at his young Alphas. He noticed one of them was missing. It was his youngest pup, Henry.

"David. Martini. Have you two seen your little brother, Henry?"

"Well, he was looking at that." Martini pointed at the prints. Stormfast looked towards the trail. There was also fresh little puppy prints.

"Okay, you two stay here. I'll back with Henry."

"Okay dad," they both said as they nodded. Stormfast then followed the trail. Terra soon came to the pups.

"Where is your father going?"

"Dad was looking at these things. Then he went there." It was hard to understand the pup's simple sentences but she knew whet it meant. She guessed her mate must be playing hide-in-seek again with Henry. *rumble!* She looked at the sky. A storm was coming.

Stormfast started to think he was getting close to his son. He had been walking the trail for a while now. How far could a pup go? Suddenly, there was a thunderclap. Then it started to rain.

"Uh, oh..." He began to worry. "No! No! Please don't!" He had a reason to be worried. The rain was weathering away the dirt pawprints, causing them to turn into a squishy mud, which made it camouflage to rest of the dirt. "No! Please! Not my son!" He began to bark. "Henry!" He hurried through the mud. He became squeamish as the mud went in between his toes. "Henry!" A vine got caught on his leg which tripped him. He tried to pull his leg free but it was somehow locked in the ground. He then tried to bite it in half but it was one inch think in diameter. It would take him a long time to gnaw through it. But he kept going anyway. Every once and a while, he would bark his son's name. "Henry!" Rain, lightning, and thunder filled the air. It was sunset. He would work all night if he had too. Stormfast was gnawing as fast he could. When he finally broke the vine, his jaw was aching in pain. Part of the vine was still attached to his leg. He then tried to run through the thick mud. When he got out, he sat down and howled for his son to return home.

**Next:** Chapter 25: Stone's Fury Part 1


	25. Chapter 25: Stone's Fury Part 1

Chapter 25: Stone's Fury Part 1 **(written possibly in February or March, 2013)**

It was now a cold, dark, wet night. Terra was in the den with the rest of the pups.

"Where is dad?" asked Arthur.

"I wish I knew. I hope he finds Henry. It's dangerous to be in this storm at night."

"What is "hope?" said Hannah. Terra thought for a second.

"Hope is umm... a very good thing."

"I want hope."

"Well then, let's "hope" it comes."

**Meanwhile...**

Stone was on her trail. He didn't know where the den was but he knew her scent. He was getting close now. He had Rhys by his side. Stephen was babysitting the pups. It was not long before they passed Sparks's den.

Sparks watched as quietly as he could as Stone and Rhys walked in the direction towards Terra and Stormfast's den with Stone sniffing the ground. Two years ago **(Human Years)**, after a bear attacked Terra and Stormfast's old den, Terra had asked Sparks to keep a lookout for any suspicious characters. This was a late example. After the two wolves were out of sight, Sparks followed them slowly.

Back at the den, Terra was teaching the pups new words.

"What is "don't?" asked David.

"And "didn't?" added Martini.

"Don't," Terra explained. "is short for "do not" and "didn't" is short for "did not."

"Makes sense. I tried to tell them, mom but they wouldn't believe me," said Arthur, who claimed to be the most educated of them all. Suddenly, something crazy happened. Out of nowhere a creep, familiar voice spoke.

"I got an example: "Don't"... underestimate me! And... you "didn't" lie, did you?!" In a split-second, Terra turned around towards the mouth of the den to see Stone with Rhys right behind him. He immediately pounced on top of her, pinning her against the cave floor.

"Who do you think you are?!" she questioned.

"You know who I am! Terra... your time is up!" He spat in her face as he talked. The pups were just watching in horror as their mother struggled to move.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked.

"I plan to kill... Stormfast!" Terra then laughed.

"He's far gone from here. You'll never find him!" Stone looked at Rhys. She shrugged her shoulders. He sighed for a minute, then smiled.

"Well, I guess while he's away, he won't mind if I have a little fun with his "true love." He put one of his claws under her chin and winked. Then suddenly, another familiar voice arose.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, mate," warned Sparks.

"Rhys, take care of him," Stone commanded. "Rhys swung her paw and hit Sparks in the face. He growled at her just as she growled at him. She got into an ugly aggressive posture. Sparks was never in a pack to learn any postures so he stared awkwardly at her. She rammed him into Stone River. He struggled to keep even his nostrils above the water. If only his parents his had taught him to swim! Rhys watched with a villainous smile as he was slowly carried away in the current.

"Sparky!" yelled Terra.

"Shut up!" Stone ordered. "Ha! Nothing can stop me now!"

"What about them?" She referred to her pups. Stone looked beside him to see the four pups.

"Oh... well, it looks like I'm not the only one with pups."

[_He has pups too?_ Terra thought.]

"Rhys, take the pups!"

"What?! No!" Rhys went in the cave for them. But then, the pups ran towards her. She opened her paws for a free grab but they just went right in between her legs.  
"Run!" their mother ordered.

"Get them!" barked Stone. But the pups were quick. They ran right into some thorn bushes. They were luckily small enough to not get hurt. As soon as Rhys touch a thorn trying to chase after them, she screamed in pain.

**Next:** Chapter 26: Alpha Henry

* * *

**(Well, it looks like Rhys got what she deserved. :) )**


	26. Chapter 26: Alpha Henry

Chapter 26: Alpha Henry **(written possibly in March, 2013)**

He woke up. He had been following some wolf pawprinrs. He was sleeping next to a tree where the prints ended. It was nothing but a dead-end. Now he wanted to go home. But which way was the den?

"The trail, of course," he exclaimed while hitting his head. "I'll just follow it back."

On his way back, he started to feel hungry. What's to eat? There were a few berry bushes. Maybe he could eat some. Wasn't there something his father told about berries. Oh, yes, he said to only eat the blue ones, not the red ones usually found near water. Sadly, they were all red. He then went on.

As he walked, an average-sized field mouse crossed his path. Henry pounced on it, killing it instantly under Henry's weight. He quickly ate it. It didn't taste as good as he thought.

Suddenly, he heard his name. It was a faint whisper down the trail. He quickly swallowed and followed the voice... only to see... Stormfast, laying on his face, asleep, and covered in mud. "Dad!" he yelled. But he didn't move. He licked his face. His father woke up with a cough.

"Henry?" he whispered softly.

"It is me, dad," his son said.

"Oh... I am so glad to see you. *cough!*"

"Are you alright? You seem ill."

"That's because I am. I think it's from this dirty mud."

"Do not worry, dad. I'll get us to the den." Henry got under him and tried to carry him. Meanwhile, Stormfast tried to stand up. They slowly walked the trail back home.

"Dad? If I may ask, what is an... Alpha?"

"An Alpha *cough!* is a wolf who hunts, teaches, and reports. They are very essential for a pack."

"Do you think I'm an Alpha?"

"Sure. That's why I picked you to become one."

"I do not feel like one. I feel like some dumb Omega."

"First of all, Henry, let's not be mean. Omegas are not dumb. They're just as important as Alphas. Your mother was an Omega, you know. They represent peace and give dating advice."

"What is "dating advice?" he asked. His father knew he was too young to know that.

"Something I shouldn't tell you- *cough!* until you're old enough." His constant coughing seemed to be getting worse.

"Oh... okay then."

"Second of all, look at what you're doing right now! You're helping me stand up and walk. It's something we Alphas do all the time." Henry thought for a moment. He looked at his father's fur. What he thought before was wrong.

"So you did not pick me because of my fur; because i looked almost exactly like you?"

"What? No! Ranks are not picked by how you look like but by who you are; how you think."

"Oh, I did not know that. I think because I am helping you, it does make me an Alpha."

"You know Henry, you're a good wolf... just confused, that's all. But don't worry. We just learning."

"We?"

"Yes. Even I learn from you." Henry smiled.

Just then, after a frenzy of coughing, Henry started to feel the real weight of Stormfast. He ran from under before he got crushed in which his father dropped to ground. He had just passed out.

"Dad? Dad?!" Using his head, Henry started pushing him. "Do not worry, dad. I will get us home." Though moving would take forever, he didn't care. But he didn't like seeing rocks, sticks, and other debris scrape against Stormfast. He felt reborn with the information he had received; a brave, new wolf. He will not make a mistake like following some stupid, random prints again. Now he realized it. This was his fault. He started it. Now he must end it. He started to cry. Was he an Alpha or some dumb wolf?

**Next:** Chapter 27: Stone's Fury Part 2

* * *

**(I know these chapters seem to be getting shorter but don't worry. The longest chapter in the book is coming.)**


	27. Chapter 27: Stone's Fury Part 2

Chapter 27: Stone's Fury Part 2 **(possibly written in March or April, 2013)**

"Owww!"

"What's the matter?" asked Stone. Rhys didn't want to tell him.

"Nothing. The gotta way, though!"

"Don't worry, they won't last a week alone in the desolate forest."

"I guess so," she said as she pulled out some thorns out of her skin one by one.

"Besides," Stone continued. "we still got Stormfast's main prize." He turned his towards Terra who was still pinned down under Stone.

**Elsewhere...**

Sparks was in the nearby river, ten yards downstream. He was hanging on a branch poking of the riverbank. Soon, the four pups who had escaped found him.

"Sparky? What are you doing down there?" said Martini.

"Pups! Help me up!" he ordered.

"How are we going to do that?" David replied. Sparks put his free paw on the bank.

"All of you, grab my paw!" They looked at each other with confused faces.

"What does "grab" mean?" they asked.

"Are you kidding me, mates?! Umm... you see paw?! Take paw!" They all grabbed his paw. Sparks then moved his dangling foot on top of the branch. "Now pull!" They pulled his arm. He then rolled out of the water. He shook his body, sending water droplets in all directions. "*pant* Thank you, pups... By the way, where is your father?"

"He went looking for Henry, the youngest out of all of us," Arthur answered.

"Hmm... Never mind that. Y'all mates, stay here..." He ran back to the den.

Meanwhile, Stone was getting impatient.

"Where in the world is your mate?" he questioned Terra.

"I have no idea, I swear! He left with another one of my pups last night. I told you, he's far gone by now." Stone looked straight into her eyes. She was telling the truth.

"That means, he must come back... Rhys and I will stay here until he does. We'll wait a few moons if we have to! If he doesn't come back then, we'll assume he's dead."

"I bet he left you for dead," said Rhys.

"No," said Terra. "He wouldn't do that. Never..."

**Nearby...**

Henry and Stormfast were close. Henry could smell the den. Also a couple of new scents. He pushed his father under a bush, then peeked through it.

[Who are these wolves? he wondered.] Just then, one of his brothers appeared beside him. "Arthur?"

"Henry! Where have you been?" He took one look at Stormfast. "You also have dad! But why is he asleep and covered in mud?"

"He is sick or something and will not wake up."

"Oh, no. What do we do?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. What is going on here? Who are these wolves?"

"Some mean, ugly, stupid, wolves. They said they wanted dad dead!"

"Where are our other brothers and sisters?"

"They are not far. Sparky told us to say near the river."

"Well, we need a plan to keep those wolves away. Get everybody!" Henry commanded.

"Martini! David! Hannah!" Arthur called out. The other pups soon came.

"Henry, your back! Why is dad under that bush?" said Hannah.

"No time to explain," said Arthur. "Henry is trying to tell us something."

"Alright," said Henry. "I think I have a plan to make those wolves go away." He whispered it to each of them.

"Nice plan but are you sure we can use Stormfast's body?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. They do not even know what he looks like, right?"

"True. The scar has scared me before," said Hannah.

"Okay. Everybody is with me on this, right?" They are nodded. Let's do this," Henry whispered.

**Next:** Chapter 28: Taking Action

* * *

**(Will Henry's plan work? Only Stone knows what he looks like.)**


	28. Chapter 28: Taking Action

Chapter 28: Taking Action **(written possibly in March or April, 2013)**

Henry was ready to go with the plan... But it then started to turn for the worse. Sparks had went back into fight.

"Oh, on!"

"What is it, Henry?" asked David.

"It is Sparky! We need to get him out of there or else the plan will not work."

"Alright, mates! I'm not playing around this time!" cried Sparks.  
"Get 'em Sparky!" barked Terra.  
"You shut up!" said Stone.

"I have an idea!" said Henry. "It will be part of the plan." He told David who played the first phase of the plan, his new role. As soon as these alterations were done, they got in their positions.

"Okay... Go David and Martini!" he directed. Soon enough, David and Martini ran across the hillside area in front of the den. In which Stone, Rhys, and Terra. They were all confused. The two pups screamed as they ran. Sparks also watched them. But the, something weird happened. In a split-second, when David crossed in from of him, he smiled and winked. Sparks was deeply confused. What could that mean? That's when he realized that this was some kind of trickery. He decided to play along.

Luckily, he was the only one who noticed the pup wink.

He made sure Stone and Rhys were both looking at him. First, he looked in the direction the two pups came from. Second, he screamed:

"Oh, no!" Then, ran away in the direction the pups were going.

"What is going on with them?" said Rhys. "Is something terrible over there?"

"I have no idea," Stone answered. "Hey, Terra! Were those two pups, yours?" Terra knew they were hers but she said otherwise. She really hated to lie but to save her pups, she would do anything.

Henry gave the cue for phase two. Arthur and Hannah jumped out of the bushes they were hiding in and screamed in utter terror. When they reached the area in front of the den, they stopped and faced Stone, Terra, and Rhys like as if they were an audience. They then said their lines.

"There is a dead body! He has the scar of a monster!" said Hannah.

"Yeah! In those bushes over there!" Arthur pointed towards the correct bush. After that, they ran off like the other pups. Henry was in that bush, waiting for phase three. He stood silently beside the "dead body."

"I gotta see this for myself," said Stone. "Rhys, please watch Terra for me." He got off of Terra, exited the den, and walked towards the bush that apparently held a dead body.

Meanwhile, as he approached, Henry rubbed his body against Stormfast's so he could disguise his scent. Then, he moved to a different bush so he couldn't be seen.

"What the-?! It's Stormfast! He's... he's dead!" They was a long silence.

"That's... that's very good, right? Now we can continue our in peace," said Rhys. When Terra had heard those words, her heart had fell to pieces. She was crying.

"You'll get over it," Stone declared. He tried to feel a pulse by putting his paw on Stormfast's neck. No pulse. Stormfast wasn't dead. A sickness had caused him to pass out. Stone could not feel a pulse because his heart rate was too low to feel. "This wolf... is dead." Stone was happy for Rhys and his pack and stuff but deep inside, he felt usually disappointed. He didn't think it would be that easy, right? "C'mon Rhys. Let's go home. There's nothing left here. Simon, Stephen, or the pups might need us..." They both gracefully walked back to their home. When the last trace of the notorious apple smell was gone, all the pups stormed into the family den with Terra.

"Mom! Mom! We are all here!" the pups cried. Terra stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry, pups. Your father... is gone."

"No, no! He is not dead! We acted so they would leave," Arthur informed.

"What? Really?! How did y'all do that?"

"Thank Henry," said Martini. "He thought of the whole thing."

"Oh, thank you, pups, especially you, Henry..." She hugged them all. Henry smiled. "Wait a minute, but why does your father look like he's dead?" Henry stepped up.

"It was my fault. He got sick in the mud while trying to find me... He is alive but he will not move."

"Oh, don't worry, son," his mother said. "Saving all of us has paid for your mistake."

**Next:** Chapter 29: The Price

* * *

**(Looks like good times are rollin' in. :) )**


	29. Chapter 29: The Price

Chapter 29: The Price **(written probably in April, 2013)**

Stormfast soon woke up from being unconscious for more than a day. He was in the den, laying down.

"Honey, you're awake!"

"Terra? Where's Henry?" he asked his mate.

"Hold on... I have to tell you something!" Stormfast had frowned.

"Let me guess, the pups keep asking asking you for milk so you want me to help?"

"First of all, Storm, we need meat now. Our pups are too old for milk. I'm almost dry. They need to be weaned."

"Right, sorry. Continue." he insisted.

"Second of all, it's not that. While you were gone, Stone and Rhys came into our den."

"What?!"

"Yes. They took over. Sparks wasn't enough to stop him. Luckily, when our son, Henry, came back with your body, he had devised a brilliant plan to drive them away. But here's the price, they now think you're dead..."

"Whoa. Really? Where's Henry?"

"He's in the other room." Stormfast went to the left tunnel.

"Henry? May I speak to you outside?"

"Uhh... Sure dad." They walked outside.

"I hear you've done some great things. I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you."

"What does "proud" mean?" Henry politely asked.

"It means I'm very happy for what you've done." Henry smiled.

"Thank you, dad."

"*sigh* Look, son. Remember when I told you you were an Alpha?"

"Yes, along with David and Martini."

"Well, unlike them, you are not just any Alpha. You're a special wolf called the Alpha male."

"Oh, really?... What is that?" Stormfast then laughed.

"It's an male Alpha that has been chosen or picked by his father to lead the pack after him. It's kind of hereditary."

"Whoa..." Henry was overwhelmed. "That is big..."

"Yes, it takes lots of hard work." Henry looked at his tiny paws. A lot of responsibility was in them.

"Are you sure I'm ready?"

"You will always be ready. Seven years ago (Dog Years), I didn't know if I was ready to take care of pups when your mom said she wanted a family. Besides, if a wolf who made a plan that great isn't an Alpha male, I don't know what is."

"Well, that does sort of makes sense. It's just... I'm the one who caused you to be sick. I'm the one who followed that trail and caused you to worry and cry for me."

"So? Did you learn from those experiences?"

"Yes... I did learn from it." Henry started to see his father's point. "In fact, when I did, I got rewarded... Mom and my brothers and sisters have been rewarding me."

"My point exactly. When you learn from your mistakes, you'll know not to do it again from the bad experience. Then when you don't do it, something good will happen. But remember, realize that patience for the good thing is essential."

"I didn't really understand some of those words but I'll surely keep a hold of it."

"Good. You know son... it took me hundreds of mistakes to pass Alpha School."

"Wow! How hurtful! So my recent mistake won't be the last?"

"True. They come all through your life. It's called sin and it can pile up on you."

"Whoa, I see. Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your biggest mistake?" Stormfast didn't want to tell him.

"Umm... not teaching you to hunt early."

"What?" Henry said.

"Umm... that's right. I'm going to teach you, Martini, and David to hunt."

"Really? Awesome! I love you dad!" he exclaimed while hugging his father.

"I love you too son," Stormfast replied.

**Next:** Chapter 30: Father's Lies


	30. Chapter 30: Father's Lies

Chapter 30: Father's Lies **(written probably in May, 2013)**

Stone and Rhys had now came home finally to their pups at the waterfall den. Stephen greeted them.

"Welcome back, my guardians."

"Hello sweetie," said Rhys. "Where's Simon?"

"He left the den a while ago. After he wanted to take care of the pups himself, he left and said he couldn't take it anymore so he gave the job back to me."

"Where are the pups?"

"They're playing in the den." Stone entered the den.

"How is everybody doing in here?" he asked with a puppish voice. They all jumped on him in excitement.

"Dad, where were you?" said Kris.

"Well, I had special matters to attend to."

"What kind of matters?" asked Jane.

"Hmm... Well... Umm... Did you know there is a wolf I know named Stormfast?"

"Who's that?" said Chance.

"You really want to know? You're no gonna like this but... Stormfast is a very mean wolf."

"Really?..." they all said.

"Yes. Do you know what humans are?"

"Yep. You told that they are a selfish, ugly race that rules our world and keeps us in a giant enclosure they call a "park," Chance clarified.

"Yes. But did you know Stormfast had purposely left me to them as if he was one of them?" All of the pups' ears flared up. Even Stephen who was eavesdropping on the conversation outside.

"No way..." said Jane.

"Yes way, sweetheart. He ditched me to them even know at the time we were best friends. He betrayed me me. He surreptitiously does bad stuff nowadays."

[_What kind of wolf is Stormfast?_ Stephen wondered.]

"What kind of bad stuff does he do to you?" asked Kris. Stone thought for a minute.

"Well, yesterday, a grey wolf by the name of -umm-" Stone tried to remember what Terra had called him. "By the name of Sparky had attacked your mother, Rhys. Stormfast had sent him."

"What?! Not mom!" yelled Chance. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes, my son. She is fine. Just a couple of scratches, that's all. Don't worry... Rhys had... killed him."

"Whoa," muttered Kris. "Remind me to never get on mom's ugly side. Is there anything else?"

"Sparky had also attacked me."

"Then where are your cuts and stuff?"

"Oh, uhh... that's because..." Stone really didn't want to do this but he put his left paw under his right armpit and clawed his skin. Blood soon shed. He tried to hold the pain as much as he could. "Because he got me right here." He lifted his right arm.

"Eww..." they pups all cried."

"Yep."

"That's a weird place for someone to claw you," said Kris. "Plus, it looks fresh for something that happened yesterday. What happened to Stormfast? Did you hurt him? I hope so."

"Oh, I uhh... killed him," Stone lied.

"Wow! Congratulations, dad!" said Chance. "Now you don't have to worry about that mean wolf. How did you kill him?"

"I uhh... pushed him into the river and he drowned."

"Whoa, father. You are very brave. I wish to be like you." Jane hugged him. Unfortunately, Stone had to tell her something. Today was the day he decided to give the pups their ranks. And Jane wasn't an Alpha.

"Umm... Jane. You should know that you are an Omega." In a second, she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, sweetheart but we need at least one Omega."

"What?!" she cried.

"Don't use that tone with me," Stone barked. "Stephen, Chance, and Kris are the Alphas!"

"What about Kris," she suggested. "Why can't he be the Omega? How can he hunt? No offense but he has a blind side!"

"That's it, Jane. Go outside!"

"Fine!" Stephen watched as Jane came out of the cave with an angry expression.

"Little sister, are you okay?" he softly asked.

"I'm fine. And don't call me "little!"

"I think dad has gotten a little crazy again," Stephen informed.

"I know you're trying to cheer me up but it's not going to work."

"You're a really smart pup. If only dad could see it, though..."

**Next:** Chapter 31: The Taste for Meat

* * *

**(We're now halfway through the story. The next chapter is the longest. :) It might take a while to post it)**


	31. Chapter 31: The Taste for Meat

Chapter 31: The Taste for Meat **(written possibly in June, 2013)**

In the middle of the forest, a league away from the den; three pups; stand side by side; shoulder by shoulder; flank by flank. Stormfast was instructing them.

"Alright pups. Alpha School doesn't start until winter but today is the first day of autumn so I will give you a taste of what it's like. There will be no more milk from now on. Just meat. Today I will teach you to hunt. Step one: tracking. To track, you must look for prints." Stormfast then made a pawprint in the dirt. "This is a print. There are many types of prints." Then he drew a caribou hoofprint. "This is what you're looking for." He showed the other prints of other animals to hunt. He also told them to watch out for moose because many wolves have died chasing them. "Remember to follow the fresh tracks because it means they're probably close or nearby but don't confuse this to prints in wet mud. Step two: waiting. Once you find the animal, find a place to hide. Make sure you're not too far because when it decides to run, you won't be able to reach it. Make sure you're not too close or else it will run away before you get a chance because it got your scent easily. Step three: running. When you're in a good spot where you can attack it, you should jump on its back and try to kill it. Sometimes, you will miss and it'll run away. That's when you have to run after it. Now, when you run in a pack, there will be a formation you run in. In the formation, there are sections or places that the pack leader will assign to you or simply tell you to be in depending on what you're good at. When you run, you are to stay in that certain place. There are many places. In a basic formation, which has five wolves, there are five places such as: leader also known as captain, rear flanker which is behind the leader, left flanker which is left of the leader, right flanker which is right of the leader, and outflanker which is either right or left of the rear flanker. Step four: killing. Make sure you always jump on its back. It's the only part of the animal that can't shake or kick you off while it's running. Stay away from the legs! Once you're on its back, you have to try to kill it by biting it the neck. Blood will come out and the animal should fall and die on the ground. Then you drag it back to the pack along with your runningmates." All the pups mouths dropped when they realized how much information they needed to hunt. "Now we're going to try it ourselves," they father continued. "Since there are five wolves needed and we only have three, there will be no outflanker and I shall be the captain."

They soon got in their hunting formation. Stormfast was, of course leader, Martini was left flanker, Henry was right flanker, and David was rear flanker. A young deer was grazing next to a tree. They all creeped up to the animal slowly, hiding in the grass. Stormfast flickered his ears, giving Henry the signal to jump on its back. He soon did. The deer then ran with him on it. Stormfast and the other pups ran after.

"Hang on!" yelled David.

"Why on Earth, would I let go?!" Henry replied sarcastically. His claws were the only thing that kept him attached to the deer. His fur was waving in the air. That's when Martini joined him by jumping on its back. She quickly climbed horizontally and passed Henry to its neck.

"Beat you to it," she teased at Henry behind her.

"It's not a race," he reminded. She ignored him and bit their prey's neck. Blood gushed out of the nearby artery, staining her light grey fur red. The deer gave up and stopped running.

"Be careful!" Stormfast warned as he catch up along with David when the deer feel in a tall grassy area. Henry and Martini came off of it. Martini especially was in paramount excitement.

"Yes! Yes! We killed our first prey. I feel like a supreme predator!" she bragged.

"Good job! I'm proud of all of you pups equally!" Stormfast congratulated. He felt like he was one of his Alpha School instructors, preferably Smokey. [_All I need now is the brown fur, he laughed in his head._]

As the first pup to smell their dead prey, David, sank his small teeth into the carcass. His mouth watered as he got the taste of meat for the first time in his life.  
"Oh, my... Dad, this is the best food in the entire world!"

**Meanwhile...**

At Stone's Pack, Stone was also teaching his new Alphas to hunt. But unlike Stormfast, he took a more risky and dangerous approach.

"Alright pups! I already told you what to do. Now you must prove your worthiness and discipline," Stone announced. "Know that I'm not helping you in this short quest. You are to bring me a large hoofed animal such as a caribou or musk ox. I don't care if it's even a bison or buffalo. Just make sure it's at least as large as Simon. The first pup to bring the right animal to me, gets to be the Alpha male. Now go!" Both Kris and Chance ran into the untamed forest.

"Are you sure they won't get lost?" asked Rhys, who was beside him with gloomy face. She disagreed that this was the appropriate approach but arguing with her mate was like talking to a stiff and stubborn oak.

"I'm sure of it," he answered indifferently. "They can sniff their way back. Besides, if one of them does come back and the other doesn't, then I'll know who to pick for Alpha male."

**Later...**

It wasn't long before Kris found a small buck. He laid low in the tail grass.

"I'm ready!" he told himself aloud. But the buck heard him and ran away. "Oops." He ran after. Dodging the trees was hard, especially with his poor eyesight. Then he noticed the buck driving farther and farther away from him. He didn't know he had low stamina. He started panting right away as he could hear his own heartbeat inside of him. "*pant* I... will... *pant* catch... you... *pant*" *SMACK!* He had smashed into a small tree and lost sight of the buck. "*pant* Next... time."

In another part of the woods, Chance was already chasing a sick yet powerful, elderly moose. Little did he know that moose were the most dangerous animals to hunt. It took a while to catch up to it but then he said:

"I will never pant!" He chased his life out and jumped at an incredible height and distance. But the animal accelerated at the last second and he ended up landing its leg, the most dangerous body part. He swung back and forth as the animal was running. The moose then tripped and feel on its side. While on the ground, it bucked its legs; kicking it back and forth as Chance hanged on dearly. It soon started kicking its other leg. With one simple blow, it kicked Chance right in the mouth with its hoof, sending him flying backwards off the buck's leg. The impact took out a couple of Chance's teeth, including a canine and a molar. Luckily, they were baby teeth.  
Before the buck had a chance to get back up, he pounced on it's neck and teared it to shreds in unorganized determination, killing it instantly. He then tried to drag it back to the den. His mouth was covered even in profound pain, in which he held as much as he wanted to scream from it so he wouldn't show weakness.

**Later...**

Stone watched as his perfect son struggled to bring their food in front of him and Rhys who were standing in front of Simon's den. Simon then went to help. But Stone stopped before he could.

"He must do this journey on his own," he told him. Simon nodded in agreement.  
After several minutes, Chance successfully brought the moose to his parents.

"There, dad. I did it. I've brought out dinner. Did Kris beat me?" he asked. His lips around the impacted area were swollen. The pup's blood ran down his chest as he sat. Stone saw this and smiled.

"Kris has not returned yet, Chance. You are the first one to come back," his father said.

"Really? That means my injury was worth it!"

"Very good, my son. You were exemplary. You are our future. You are our Alpha male." Rhys stayed quiet during this. "Let your injury be a reminder for the sacrifice you've given. Don't worry, wounds heal. But scars... they don't..."

**Next:** Chapter 32: The Southern Alliance

* * *

**(This was the longest chapter in the book and probably the most detailed. :) )**


	32. Chapter 32: The Southern Alliance

Chapter 32: The Southern Alliance **(written on June 24th, 2013)**

Garth was at his pack, the Grand Pack; a pack that was once torn apart after a bitter civil war known as the War of the Divide more than a hundred years ago (**Dog Years**). Even know his pack was mostly stable, he was always depressed. His cousin and his best friend had went missing a couple of years ago (**Human Years**), his father, Tony, had died a couple of moons cycles ago, and he somehow couldn't have pups no matter how many time he tried with Lilly. There was nothing to be happy about. But that will soon change.

**Elsewhere...**

"Where are we going?" asked Henry, curiously.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine," his father answered. "My cousin in fact. Your second cousin." They were heading north. The direction Stormfast believed the Eastern Pack would be on. He brought Henry, Arthur, and Hannah along to accompany him.

After hours of walking straight north, in the exception of a large lake they had to go around, Stormfast saw a Grand Pack scout.

"Hello, there," said a red wolf named Mike. "My, you look familiar..."

"Really? My name's Stormfast."

"Wait, what?! The Stormfast? You're one of the missing wolves! Pack leader Garth will love to see you! Come! Follow me!"

[_Pack leader... Garth?_ Stormfast wondered.]

**Later at the Grand Pack...**

"Pack leader Garth! I come with great tidings!"

"What is it, Mike?"

"I have found Stormfast!"

"What?! Bring him in immediately!" Stormfast and his pups entered the royal den. "Stormfast!" He hugged him. Mike blinked at this unorthodox movement. "Where have you been? You look so grown up now!"

"You too," he replied, laughing afterwards. Garth noticed the large scar on his face.

"Whoa, did you ever get attacked?"

"Yeah, by a bear about fourteen years ago" (**Dog Years**).

"Ouch. What happened to you before? Did you leave the pack? I really missed you so I've been sending search parties all year."

"I had fell in the dividing river during that Moonlight Howl when we first became official Alphas. When I got out, I got lost in the woods. That's when I met my mate."

"You have a mate?"

"Yeah. Oh, I'd like you to meet a few of my pups: Henry, Arthur, and Hannah."

"Oh, hi guys," Garth greeted.

"Nice to meet you," said Henry.

"You know, you look just like your father... Are they weaned yet, Stormfast?"

"Yes, just this mourning, they hunted down a deer.

"Wow. Wait, that mean you have your own pack?"

"Yep. Mine's south of the yours. On the south side of the lake."

"Wow. It's sure been a lot of time. Is Stone with you?" the orange wolf asked.

"What? No! He ran probably ran away from the East. He made his own pack. I haven't seen him since that Moonlight Howl but my mate has. She said his pack's name is Stone's Pack."

"What? I know that pack! One of my scouts discovered it more than twenty-four moon cycles ago. They didn't accept our peace treaty!" (From Chapter 18)

"How could you not know that was Stone? It was in the name!" said Stormfast, confused on why Garth hadn't had a hint.

"I don't know, cousin. I guess I thought "Stone" in "Stone's Pack" actually meant like a rock."

"Anyway, Garth, you should know he's creating a war."

"No... not Stone. He's a peaceful wolf. I'm surprised that he wasn't an Omega."

"He was. I didn't realize his power until yesterday. He almost killed my mate and pups. He didn't accept your peace treaty. It all adds up as a declaration of war..."

"Maybe... you're right about this future war. Why is he doing this? Do you at least have a clue?" Stormfast didn't want to tell him. It would feel like pulling the teeth out of mountain lion.

"It's a long story..."

"Well then. Why have you come here?"

"To ask for peace. I want a peace treaty between our packs."

"Very well. I accept. What exactly is the name of you pack?" The pack was called the Southern Pack but Stormfast then thought of something he considered cooler for the treaty.

"We are the Southern Alliance."

**Next:** Chapter 33: The Announcement

* * *

**(The announcement in the next chapter will change the tide of the story to a critical point among the packs.)**


	33. Chapter 33: The Announcement

Chapter 33: The Announcement **(written on June 25th, 2013)**

"Are you ready Simon?" asked Stone, raising one eyebrow. "You know the plan, right?"

"Yes, yes. I go to the Grand Pack, I tell "barf" about his issue, I tell his whole pack what's going to happen, I come back. It's not hard."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Can I go, dad?" said Kris.

"Hmm... sure as long as you don't get in Simon's way."

"Don't worry. I'll stay far from him when he's speaking."

**Elsewhere in the evening...**

"You know, I really missed you, Stormfast, Stone too."

"I know, Garth. You've said it like six times already. I'm glad our packs are united as allies."

Just then, Hutch entered the den.

"Garth, the ambassador of Stone's Pack is here and wants to have a word with you."

"Uhh... Well, Hutch, let him in."

"Wait," said Stormfast. "Could you escort my pups from the den?"

"Aww. Why?" asked Henry.

"Sorry guys. This is grown-up stuff." Hutch removed the pups. Simon then went in. He took one look at Stormfast.

[_Is that Bronx?_ he wondered. _He looks awfully like him. Could this be the Stormfast character that Stone was talking about? No, Stone said he was dead._]

Simon began to speak. "Hello. My name is Simon, the ambassador and distinguished Alpha of Stone's Pack. I have come to tell your pack an announcement. First, I need the pack leader's approval. It's very important..."

"Uhh... sure," said Garth. Stormfast stayed quiet. He didn't realize Stone's Pack actually had citizens. "I'll arrange the pack to sit before your announcement."

"Thank you."

While the adults were talking inside. Kris's eyes opened wide when he noticed one of Stormfast's pups, Hannah. Her white fur seemed so majestic in his eyes. He had to go over and greet her.

"Hello... My name's Kris. You know, you're very beautiful." Hannah then blushed to the complement. She saw his missing eye. It looked interesting.

"Oh, uhh... thank you. My name is Hannah." Garth, Stormfast, and Simon came out of the royal den.

"I have to go now, bye Hannah."

"Bye Kris."

"Who were you talkin' to?" asked Arthur.

"Nobody," she lied, still staring at that polite pup. "But... I feel something new."

**Later at sunset...**

All of the wolves in the Grand Pack territory had met up in a valley which used to be disputed territory. The wolves had assembled themselves in rows as they prepared for Simon's speech, including Humphrey, Kate, and their pups. Garth, Lilly, Stormfast, and his pups were in the front row.

When all was quiet, Simon spoke. He was standing on a tall boulder with a flat top that jutted out a small hill. This was where important pack meetings were held.

"Fellow citizens of the Grand Pack, I am Simon, ambassador of Stone's Pack. We are of great purpose and community. I, myself, used to be a part of the old Eastern Pack during the time of pack leader Bronx so I know life can be here. Never had I thought that the packs would unite. Anyway, I've come to announce that my pack leader, Stone is declaring war on your pack." Everybody gasped.

"I told you!" Stormfast yelled at Garth who sat beside him, pointing at his chest.

"Tragic, I know," Simon continued. "Do not take full blame on our confederacy. We had sent a peace treaty to Garth a while back and he turned us down. You should've known this would happen."

"Was is he talking about?" Kate asked Garth from the third row.

"Liar!" Garth shouted. "It was quite the opposite!"

"That'll be all," said Simon before he decided to leave along with Kris. Garth went up and took his place on the boulder to talk to his wolves.

"Sir, is this true?" said Can-do.

"No! He's lying! I swear the exact opposite happened more than twenty-four moon cycles ago! They didn't accept my treaty!"

"He probably wanted to us to fear Stone's Pack," Stormfast suggested. "You know, the fact they're declaring war you."

"That's right!" Garth added. "Also, one of my personal scouts, Mike, can prove it!"

"He's right," said Mike from the second row. "Garth had sent me to give them a peace treaty!"

"Don't worry, we believe you," said Kate.

"Thank you very much," said Garth. "Don't worry about the war. I'll try to protect us as much I can. Plus, if we need help, we can get it from my cousin's pack, the Southern Alliance. Stormfast then got up there and spoke.

"I will help you as long as we agree to help each other. I will make sure the "Stone War," as I call it, will never begin. Please... let's bond by trust..."

**Next:** Chapter 34: Exiled


	34. Chapter 34: Exiled

Chapter 34: Exiled **(written on June 26th, 2013)**

Soon after the announcement, Stormfast had went home with the pipe to think things through. He met Terra as he entered the family den.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Well, I found the and remembered everybody," he answered. "But here's the weird thing, while I was there, the so-called ambassador of Stone's Pack came."

"So?"

"He said that Stone is declaring war on the pack! See, before this, I had made an alliance with the pack leader so that means I must help him in the upcoming war. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that!"

"Calm down," his mate cooed. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah, dad," said Henry who was listening beside Terra. "Remember what you told me? You'll always be ready."

**At Stone's Pack...**

"What's wrong, Jane? Did you get in another fight with father?" questioned Stephen.

"Yeah. *sniff*"

"What happened this time?"

"I told father that it wasn't a good idea to declare war on another pack. Then we started arguing and stuff."

"Hmm..." Stephen couldn't stand seeing his little sister upset. "Look, I know you weren't pick to be an Alpha but... do you want some Alpha training?" Jane smiled and shouted:

"Yes, of course!"

"Alright then, follow me..." He walked in a westerly direction. Jane followed him into the woods to a place she never knew of.

**Later...**

They had made a small clearing. They had no idea that they were actually on the east border of the Southern Alliance's territory. Stormfast hadn't laid any territorial scent marks yet so the two wolves wouldn't have ever known.

"Okay, stand right here." Stephen pointed at an area with grass. Years ago, before Stormfast had established an official pack, this was where Stone had trained Stephen. "You see that tree straight ahead?"

"Yeah." There was big pine tree a few yards in front of her.

"Do you see the pine cones to your left of the tree, dangling on that branch?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what you have to do is try to jump from the distance and catch a pine cone in your mouth."

"Sounds easy enough. I'll give it a shot." She jumped but it was too short.

"Use your leg muscles," Stephen instructed.

"I know what to do! I'm not a pup anymore."

"Technically, you still are a pup..." he whispered to himself.

"I heard that!" she scolded before continuing. She tried again but jumped right passed the cones and missed.

"C'mon sis'. You can do it. Think of yourself as an Alpha. Don't listen your doubts or whatever father said to you." She once again tried and flew right passed them again.

"Are you sure I can this, Stephen? I only got four legs."

"Yes. You did say you were perfect to be an Alpha, right? Prove to me. Prove yourself."

"Okay, one more time..." She jumped in the air and this time, caught one of the pine cones in her mouth and landed in a bush. Just then, after she spat out the pine cone, she heard a nearby conversation beyond the back of the bush. She eavesdropped carefully. This was what she heard:

"Sorry, Henry but this is a war we're talking about. You sometimes can't be ready for that..."

"But dad, you said when you didn't feel ready caring for us, you were wrong."  
Jane looked at the black wolf through the leaves and what could be his black colored pup.

"I guess you're right..."

"Stormfast!" someone yelled with a feminine voice. Jane guessed it could be the wolf's mate.

"Oh, uhh... hold on, son. I'll be right back."

[_Stormfast?_ she wondered. How can that be?.. _Dad said he was dead... It couldn't be coincidence that another wolf is named Stormfast because it's a rare name. It had to be the original. I must tell father!_] She ran passed Stephen and all the way to the waterfall den.

"Father, Stormfast is not dead!" she declared.

"What? Impossible!" said Stone.

"No, I saw him!" Stephen then came in. He was panting from catching up.

"Oh, did you? Stephen, did you see a black wolf?" he asked him.

"Uhh... no, sir," he answered. Jane was furious that he said otherwise and didn't lie but after a while, she respected his honesty.

"Well, I don't think you've seen him." Jane still wouldn't give up attesting. She was like her father in many ways, including stubbornness.

"With all due respect, I don't think she is lying, sir," said Stephen.

"Oh, yeah? Prove that she isn't!" He stayed quiet. Stone growled at his face.

"That's what I thought! I don't have time for fantasies." Jane didn't like the fact that Stone was up in Stephen's face. She growled at him in an effort to back him away. But suddenly, all that did was make Stone smack her across the check. Protectively, Stephen jumped in between them and growled viciously at Stone. Stone then pushed him into a tree. "That's it! Jane, go to your mother this instant! Stephen! For your act of treason, you are hereby banished from Stone's Pack! Leave immediately or you'll be killed!" Stephen and Jane looked at each other in horror and dismay.

"Bye Jane... Remember that I love you..." He then ran off. Stone's adopted son was gone... and Jane didn't get to say goodbye...

**Next:** Chapter 35: New Feelings


	35. Chapter 35: New Feelings

Chapter 35: New Feelings **(written on June 27th, 2013)**

There was just something about that one-eyed wolf named Kris that Hannah liked but she wasn't sure what it was. She wanted to see him again to learn more. For she had gotten strange, new feelings. But first, she had to find him. He was from Stone's Pack. But where was Stone's Pack? She went to her father to find out. Also, he couldn't know of this. It was usually personal to her.

"Dad, do you know where's Stone's Pack is?"

"Just a couple of miles northeast of here. Why do you ask?" said Stormfast.

"Oh, just curious. Just wanted to fill a hole in my mind." She then secretly headed northeast.

**Elsewhere...**

"What happened, Jane?" asked Kris.

"Father banished Stephen from the pack... Can you believe it?" she cried. Kris nodded slowly.

"We will really miss our friend who treated us as younger siblings. I profoundly sorry, Jane." She continued to cry. "I'll be right... back." He walked out of the den and muttered to himself. "What do I do now? Chance doesn't have to deal with this stuff." Suddenly, a white figure popped out from the bushes in front of him. She scared the heck out of Kris."What the-?! What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry... but... I had to see you again."

"Why? You're not allowed here."

"I don't know why. When I saw you the for the first time before the announcement, my stomach got a funny-like, weird, new feeling. I didn't understand but my mind told me to see you again."

"Look," Kris said while raising one eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you're going through but we shouldn't talk here. My father hates your pack. If he found you, you'll never see the light of dawn again. I know a better place to talk. Follow me." She had followed him to an area behind Simon's den which used to be Simon's garden but the summer's heat had destroyed it. "There, now what? You wanna talk? I got plenty of time."

"Well, let's get to know each other. What do you like to do?"

"Play satisfyingly and respectively with others, I prefer." Hannah could hardly comprehend.

"Really? How umm... unique," she replied with fake smile. "What is your rank?"

"I'm an Alpha but... I feel more like an Omega. See, I have all the characteristics that an Omega has. For example; I can't hunt because of my eyesight, I'm twice as caring than serious, and I don't like the exercising, such as tree lifts that Alphas do."

"I'm sorry Kris," Hannah apologized. "You know, I'm an Omega. How 'bout you just think of yourself as one."

"No need to feel sorry for me... okay. I know we just met but can we become friends?"

"Sure..." Stone then yelled his name.

"Kris!"

"Excuse me, Hannah. I have to go. Let's meet here tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright... Uhh... see you later." Kris then smiled and left. Hannah headed back home.

**Later...**

When she came back, it was already past dusk. Stormfast, Terra, Henry, David, and Martini were all asleep. Only Arthur was awake.

"Hannah! Where have you been? You're lucky nobody else found out you were missing. I was getting worried."

"Arthur, I was just... meeting someone..."

"Who?"

"Uhh... can you keep a secret?"

"*sigh* This can't be good if the daughter of Terra is keeping secrets. This is unlike you. What is it?"

"I have this new male Alpha-slash-Omega friend I met before the announcement. I was just visiting Stone's Pack because that's where he lives."

"You got to be kidding me?!" Mom and Dad will kill you if they find out! I'll keep this confidential but if they do find out, I'm not getting in trouble for it."

"Good. That's enough for me."

"One question, though. Why did you go after him?" Arthur asked.

"I really don't know. After I first met him when he said I was "beautiful," I felt a strange, new feeling in my stomach. My head told me to see him again. I can't explain it. Is there a word to define or describe it? I got so many questions..."

**Next:** Chapter 36: Finding Hope Again


	36. Chapter 36: Finding Hope Again

Chapter 36: Finding Hope Again **(written on June 28th, 2013 to March 24th, 2014)**

Today was now the second day of autumn. Stephen had been walking around uncharted territory for hours. He had just been exiled. He wasn't sure when or how he was going to find another pack. But it shouldn't be that hard. He had already done this before, long ago before he was even a yearling. He had lost his original pack and family. Back then, he had searched and searched with his little knowledge until he came across two wolves named Stone and Rhys. Now, a similar thing was happening. He was finding hope once again. Hope: that he will find a family that he so dearly missed. *thump!* His head hit a wall of some sort. He looked around it. There was an opening. It was a cave. Could there be wolves in there that came from a pack? He looked inside to find out. What he saw was exactly what he came for. He had made it to Humphrey and Kate's den. They were the first Alpha and Omega to be married together and mate.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Oh, hi," said Kate.

"My name is Stephen. I'm from Stone's Pack," Stephen told her. Kate's face immediately frowned upon the name, "Stone" as so did Humphrey.

"What are you doing here?!" she questioned firmly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I know what you might be thinking," he explained, "but I've been exiled from the pack." Kate came to her senses.

"Oh... sorry 'bout that. You've been exiled, you say? Let me guess, you're trying to find another pack."

"Precisely."

"Well, welcome to the Grand Pack! I'm Kate, him over there is my crazy mate, Humphrey."

"Crazy and proud," Humphrey corrected with a big smile. Kate laughed. Having an Omega in the den was never boring.

"You are so funny, sweetie. Anyway, these are our pups: Stinky, Runt, and Claudette."

"Hello, Stephen," they all said.

"Umm... Kate. I was wondering... since you know I'm trying to find a family, would you mind if I join your family?"

"Sorry, but yes. We kinda' have a full den already with the pups. And I think we both know that they come first." Kate then thought for a minute. "Hmm... Oh, yeah. You can go to our friends' den. Garth and Lilly will be happy to have you!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you very much," said Stephen.

"Oh, but..." she continued, "they are checking the borders currently. You can stay here until we hear they've returned."

"Okay."

**Later...**

After hours of silence, the pups became bored. Stephen listened to the dialogue as he sat in a corner in the cave.

"Dad! There's nothing to do...!" Runt complained.

"Yeah, Dad," said Claudette. "What's the deal?"

"What do you mean," said their father."Why don't you all make your own fun. I remember when you all used to love games like hide-in-seek."

"First of all, dad," argued Stinky who arguably could be more smarted than Humphrey, "we've heard that rogue wolves were wondering around the pack, organizing in Banff National Park. Going outside may not be the best choice. Second of all, we all... I mean... some of us have outgrown unsightly silliness." Humphrey looked confused and glanced at Kate who sighed and translated it for him.

"They're extremely bored and protective, honey."

"Oh... well then, why don't I read 'em a story?"

"I want to hear a story!" said Runt.

"Oh, really? Then gather around me, pups." All three pups sat in a row in front of Humphrey. Kate sat behind the pups. "Alright, once upon a time, when I was a pup, I used to have a brother named Vert. We played all the time, all day, every day. He was a simple white pup with brown spots. He also had an unusual body oder that smelled like fruit." Stephen's eyes widened. That sounded like a description of Stone. His fur was white with brown spots too. Coincidence? Humphrey continued. "Then one day, while I was nursing with my mom, Vert had accidentally fallen in the dividing river. I wanted to save him but my mother told me it was too dangerous and to stay put. Before I knew, she had jumped in the waters to try and save him herself. This was a time before we knew who to swim. Vert could die at any moment. After a while, I couldn't see her downstream anymore. I became worried. Then, the next day, she did come back but not with my brother. She said she was too late to find him because she had searched everywhere in the river. Even the lake it emptied into. There was no way an untrained pup could survive. And to this date, I still mourn for him and have dreams sometimes."

"What pack were you in at this time?" Stephen asked.

"The Western Pack."

[_It must be Stone! He must be the missing pup!_]

**Next:** Chapter 37: Questions About Love


	37. Chapter 37: Questions About Love

Chapter 37: Questions About Love **(written on June 29th, 2014)**

As Stormfast was adding the official borders of his pack, Terra was left alone in the den. Hannah considered this as a great time to talk to her.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, sweetie. How's it going?" said Terra.

"Actually, I have a couple of questions."

"Questions? What are they?"

"Well, what do you call that you get when you like someone a lot?"

"Oh... you're talking about love."

"What is love?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Love," her mother answered, "is an amazing thing. When you love someone, you are more than friends with him. It's what brought me and your dad together. As once an Omega, we classify love in two types: with your family or with someone who isn't in your family. Which one do you want to talk about?"

"Someone who isn't in your family."

"Okay. By the way, who gave you these questions?" Terra asked.

"Umm... Arthur was talking about it," she lied. It was her first lie.

"Hmm... okay, where was I? Oh, yes. Usually when you love someone outside your family, you get a strange and odd urge in your mind that tells you to do stuff you normally don't do. You also have a weird feeling in your stomach that's hard to describe. There's no other words to explain."

"Does age affect love?"

"Well, when it's your family, you can love them forever no matter what. When it's someone outside your family, it's best to start a relationship with someone your age and opposite gender. For example; for the first seven years after birth (Dog Years), you are not ready for a romantic relationship. You can be, however, friends with him or love him as a friend."

"How old am I?"

"You're only about three and half years old (which is less than one year in Human Years. Wolves at this stage are equivalent to preteens). So you're about halfway. But it's still a long way until you're allowed to find your "special someone," also known as your "true love." So you know that most pups are born in the spring, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's because spring is the mating season. It takes two mating seasons to start a family. One to find your mate and establish a den, another to have pups and take care of them tremendously for their first moons of life. It took me and your dad three mating seasons because we didn't want to have pups until seven years (**Dog Years**) after we created our pack."

"Whoa... How did you know all this?"

"I _was_ an Omega. One of our main jobs is to give dating advice to Alphas that don't know because they are not trained strongly for it. Soon, I'll teach you and Arthur how to teach it when Omega School starts in the winter."

"How will I know who's my "true love?" said Hannah.

"Hmm... you have to love him and he has to love you. You have to understand the responsibilities you get when being with just as he does to you. If he has all of these things, then he most likely is your "true love." Your dad is one of those wolves who dedicates himself to taking share for caring for pups."

"You know, I'm glad we could talk about this."

"I am too," said Terra. Hannah then left the den satisfied. Stormfast came in after. "I thought you were scent marking the borders."

"I'm taking a break," he moaned. "Were you just talking to Hannah?"

"Yeah. She had a question about us." She lied to playfully trick him.

"What was the question?"

"Do you love me as much as I love you?"

"What?!" he screamed. "Of course I do!" She laughed.

"I'm just kidding, honey. I know you love me." She licked his cheek. Stormfast smiled.

Hannah now knew she couldn't have a romantic relationship with Kris yet so she decided that when she was old enough, she will admit her love to Kris. But for now, they'll just be great friends.

**Next:** Chapter 38: Stephen's Theory


	38. Chapter 38: Stephen's Theory

Chapter 38: Stephen's Theory **(written on June 30, 2013)**

Stone must've been that pup who was washed away in the dividing river. Stephen already knew about the Grand Pack and how Stone came the Eastern Pack during his Alpha School winter. So he came up with a theory of what could've happened.

As Stone was carried away from Humphrey's mother on Western side, he went downstream. He must've got himself out of the river somehow but end up on the Eastern side. He also must've forgot all about his puppyhood because Stone has never talked about it. Though the only thing he did say was that Stormfast's mother, Debby, took care of him.

Stephen now wanted to tell the news.

"Hey, Humphrey!" he called out.

"What is it, sport?"

"I know who your brother is!"

"What? How? My mother couldn't find him."

"He got himself out, that's why. It's Stone! He's your bother." Humphrey looked promisingly convinced.

"What is his fur color?" he asked.

"Just as you described Vert."

"Whoa! I believe you. You know, because you probably lived with him. I'd really like to meet him now!"

"Oh, c'mon Humphrey. That's the wolf who declared war on us," said Kate.

"Oh, don't be so up-tight, Kate. Brothers forgive each other."

"Yeah," Stephen agreed. "Maybe if we tell him, he'll forget about the war or abandon it because of Humphrey." Kate started to realize it.

"Stephen! You're a genius! You should go back to Stone's Pack and tell him."

"I don't know, Kate... Stone's not the easiest wolf to deal with. Besides, I just got banished."

"Don't worry about that. Sure he'll question you but when you mention his brother, he's most likely gonna crack."

"Hmm... Okay. I'll try it." He frowned.

"Oh, don't be upset. Think of this as a time to see your old family again." Kate was right. Stephen really missed Jane which was his metaphorical little sister. This was a chance to meet her again and stop the war. It was already the afternoon. He decided to run back.

"See you guys later!"

**Two hours later at Stone's Pack...**

As Stephen was reaching the main den, he though of the dream he had about six moons ago. Now he knew what it meant! Coincidence?  
Soon enough, he met Stone on the way. With him, was the face he wanted to avoid.

"Stephen! What are you doing here?! You are banished!"

"Stone! Stone! *pant* I have found your family! You weren't a Eastern but a Western!"

"What? Foolishness Stephen! I was an orphan, remember?! I didn't come from the Grand Pack."

"Dad, you are misunderstanding this. How would you know? Do you remember?"

"Unfortunately no... but it doesn't make sense. Since Easterns are related to Westerns because they originated within the same lone wolf ancestor nearly two hundred years ago (Dog Years), meaning that if you're saying I can't be an Eastern, I can't be a Western either."

"Well, all I know is that I can prove you wrong. I've met your brother."

"Foolishness! Impossible!" he yelled.

"No, really! His name is Humphrey!"

"I don't care what my so-called brother's name is. Now go away!"

"C'mon Stone. Don't you want to see your family?" There was a long silence after that. Soon he came back to his senses.

"No. The last time I was in a family that took care of me, I was tricked into belief that they actually cared. Besides, I already have a family. Now go before I hunt you down and force Jane to eat your meat!" Stephen then ran. The plan didn't work. Stone was far too gone to save. Nothing seemed to stop his ambitions. Now Stephen wished Stormfast could've. If he could reason with him, maybe this war will end before it starts...

**Next:** Chapter 39: A Great Friend


	39. Chapter 39: A Great Friend

Chapter 39: A Great Friend **(written on July 1st, 2013)**

After the long talk with her mom, she went back to Simon's garden in Stone's Pack to meet up with Kris like they said. He was already there, waiting for her.

"Hello again, Hannah."

"Hi, Kris. So what do you want to talk about now?"

"I don't know. We haven't really finished getting to know each other."

"Alright. What is your favorite color?" she asked.

"Light blue."

"Seriously? Mine too! Do you have brothers and sisters?"

"I have one brother named Chance and one sister named Jane."

"Do you like any of them?"

"Well, me and Chance don't get along but me and Jane are close. What about you?"

"I have three brothers named Henry, David, and Arthur and one sister named Martini. I don't talk much to Henry, David, and Martini but I'm pretty close with Arthur. I guess it's because we're both Omegas."

"Five pups?! You and your siblings must be a pawful to your parents. My mother told me five pups was rare."

"She is right. We're the first family to have at least five pups in about fifty-two years (Dog Years). My dad told me that."

"Who is your mother?"

"My mom's name is Terra. That means "flowing water" in Old Wolfish."

"What's Old Wolfish? I already know who your father is."

"It's a language we wolves used about six generations ago, before it split up. We speak West Canadian Wolfish. Very few wolves know much about it. My mom is one of those. Who is your mom and dad? Is the ambassador your father?" Kris nearly threw up.

"Simon? No! That old thing is almost five decades old! I just wanted to come with him to the announcement, okay. My father is Stone and his mate is Rhys. By the way, is it true that your father is dead?" At first, Hannah didn't know what he was talking about, but then she remembered the outcome of Henry's plan a couple of days ago which was the fact that Stone and Rhys were tricked into believing that Stormfast was dead. Like her mother, she didn't like keeping secrets, let alone tell a lie to keep something secret. That's why she put Arthur in charge in keeping the secret of her affairs with Kris.

"No. He is alive," she answered. She couldn't help it.

"What? Really? I must tell Stone!" Kris ran towards the family den.

"No!" Hannah pounced on him before he could reach it and pinned him to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

"Shhhh! You can't tell him," she growled. It was the first time she did on purpose.

"Why not?"

"Because... do you want a war to start?"

"Well... no, of course."

"Then why do you want to tell him?"

"*sigh* I thought if I told him, he might grant my wish of me becoming an Omega in return." She got off of him.

"Oh, Kris... You'll always be an Omega in my world."

"You know, your "world" isn't good enough."

"Hmm... how 'bout I make you a deal. If you keep the secret, I'll -uhh-... teach you how to be an Omega."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah... and in time when he sees your Omega skills, he will have no choice but to make you that rank. So it's a win-win."

"Yes! Yes! I will go with the deal!" They pawshaked.

"Good. Thank you."

"No, thank you. I will soon become my dream and stop all doing all those sprints around the pack!"

"Don't worry. I'll walk with you every step of the way."

"That's really sweet of you, Hannah. Is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Umm... well, what did we have in common externally?"

"Our fur color." Hannah was white and Kris was a darker shade of white, almost light gray. "Our eyes." They both had blue eyes. Soon, their eye color will change as they grow older. "Actually, I have one eye."

"Oh, don't be ashamed. It could be a good thing."

"What could be good about that?"

"Umm... it makes you look handsome..." Hannah couldn't believe she said that.

"Aww... Thank you. You know, you're still beautiful. Maybe... even better than before." That same weird feeling occurred again. Suddenly, a howl arose. "Sorry, I have to go now. My daily workout is starting."

"Okay. At least you'll be a strong Omega." Kris then laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Alright, see you later." Hannah watched him smile widely before heading off. Her mind brightened with thoughts.

[_By definition, I love him. I'll wait as long as needed..._]

**Next:** Chapter 40: Battle at the Lake


	40. Chapter 40: Battle at the Lake

Chapter 40: Battle at the Lake **(written on July 2nd, 2013)**

Soon after a short break, Stormfast continued to adding the official border of his pack. Garth had told him the size or Stone's Pack. He wanted to make his just as big.  
As he was scent marking the northern border, he heard waves. The coast was hundreds of miles away. It couldn't be the ocean. There was also no known streams in this area. It couldn't be a river. He followed the sound until dirt turned into sand. It was the lake. It had been a very long time since he met the sand. After that Moonlight Howl, he was dumped here on the beach after falling into Destiny River like his grandfather and great-grandfather did.

Somewhere near the Lake, behind a bush, Stone was quietly thinking to himself. He had decided to take a break from the pressures of being pack leader. He had been overlooking a pawful of strange problems from the past couple days. Ironically, he actually cared for them.

He had banished Stephen. One half of him was sad. The fact of losing his first son was somewhat heartbreaking. His other half was proud of it. A revolution is a pack leader's worst nightmare.

He had also won his ultimate goal: killing Stormfast. He did not know what Jane was talking about. He had no pulse. Though there was no real evidence of how he died. Maybe he was attacked by a bear. His frightening scars proved it.

But little did Stone know that once he hears his voice, these thoughts will change.

"Wow. I could be done faster!"

"Storm?!" he yelled, confused.

Stormfast now realized he could make the lake's southern coastline his northern border. This way, he could save more than an hour of scent marking.  
In the bushes, Stone was astonished.

"How could he be alive?! I saw him dead! What the heck?! Are you kidding me?!" He soon calmed himself down. "That's it! I'm going to end this once and for all!" He stormed his way to the beach where Stormfast was. "Stormfast!" Stormfast turned around and gasped.

"Who are you?" He couldn't recognize him.

"Don't you remember, "best friend?"

"Oh, Lupus, what has the Devil done to you?" Stormfast had not seen Stone since that Moonlight Howl so many years ago. A lot has changed since the, especially Stone.

"It's not me the Devil has changed. It's you!" Stone charged at him. Stormfast simply dodged him.

"How is that? You're starting a war!"

"Sorry, Storm but the war isn't in my paws."

"Then whose paws is it in?"

"That's classified."

"Well, un-classify it. Why are you with him or her?!"

"Because... the war has a great purpose."

"What kind of "purpose."

"Sorry. Classified." Stone was now enraging his enemy.

"I'm not playing!" He clawed at him and growled. Stone then pounced on him. "Get off of me!" He put his claws next to his neck.

"I'd really hate to waste you. You know how I feel about determined wolves. But you know, I can put you out of your misery very quick... Oh, and by the way..." Stone put his muzzle next to Stormfast's ear and whispered, "after I kill you and win the war, I'll serve your carcass to your family, and force them to eat it! Then... I'll kill them!"

"Nooooo! You so much as touch them!" Stormfast then moved his hind legs to his chest. He kicked Stone right off of him. Stone went flying in the air and landed in a nearby tree. As Stormfast got back on his paws, Stone fell out of the tree. *snap!* When he landed, he broke his left paw, then tried to stand up.

"Owww! Stormfast! This isn't over! You know what the best part about this is?! This is all your fault!" Stone ran away into the forest. Stormfast cleared his throat and looked down at his paws.

"Maybe... but I don't corrupt others... I'm righteous..."

**To be continued...**


	41. Chapter 41: Life in Warfare

**Part 3: The War**

* * *

Chapter 41: Life in Warfare **(written on July 3rd, 2013)**

**Eight moons later...**

A lot has changed. It was now mid-spring. The pups were not pups anymore. No, they already finished Alpha and Omega School. They were teenager wolves. But one thing that they were certain they didn't know was that they were at war.

To Stone's Pack, it was known as the Selfishness War. To Southern Alliance and the Grand Pack, it was confirmed as the Stone War.

Too many Grand Pack wolves have been killed already. Weird, it may seem since the Grand Pack outnumbered Stone's Pack ten to one. But these wolves weren't killed in battle. They were assassinated. Every time a wolf died, especially an important one, they would send a H. O. P. call to Stormfast which stands for "Help Our Pack." He would always reply back the same convincing excuse.

Garth had always appeared to be a premature leader. He was very vigilant and wanted to make sure his pack was running smoothly. It wasn't his fault. His late father, Tony had constantly kept pressure on his shoulders.

Stormfast had a different approach on leadership. He was a fair and enterprising wolf who was practically born to be a leader. But nothing would prepare him for a war. It was his weakness. Luckily, he gained support for his disciples. Stormfast did not like violence whatsoever. He wanted to avoided it the best he could. But it was too late. Not only did he have to help the Grand Pack, his Alphas had to fight in it. He was very fond and attached to his offspring. He didn't want to lose them. Imagine if they just ran in battle blindly... It would be certain they would die right away. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if one of his family members were killed in action. Hopefully, they will survive their first battle. They had enough training.

Life in warfare in never a good thing. During the War of the Divide, the Eastern and Western Packs both suffered many hard times and losses. About sixty percent of the packs' population perished, including Isaac who was once their great, dependable leader.

Fighting a war is difficult. You need good strategy, warriors, and leadership to win a conflict. Plus, maybe a hint of luck.

"Everybody! In my room!" Stormfast yelled. His sons and daughters were now too big to sleep whenever they wanted in the den so so he told them to all sleep in the left tunnel, now called as their room. Terra and Stormfast would then sleep in the right tunnel.

"What is it, dad?" asked Henry.

"There's something I should've told you all a long time ago. We are at a full-rage war." They all gasped.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because... you all were way too young to comprehend. Also, I didn't want to scare you."

"How long has it been this way?" said Martini.

"A long time. Probably eight moon cycles."

"You kept that a secret for that long?" said Hannah.

"You must probably hate him, mom. I know that you hate keeping secrets," said David.

"No, I don't hate him but I'm not proud of him." Stormfast then continued.

"I just want to let you Alphas know that you will be actually fighting in this war."

"Uhh... dad. This still sounds a little frightening," Martini pointed out.

"I know it may scare you but remember what I taught you. Your real main objective is to survive. If you can do that, then you'll be alright."

"How did this war even start?"

"*sigh* It's all my fault..." Terra cutted in.

"Your dad doesn't really want to talk about it right now. I think it's best you all go your room." They all left to their tunnel. Stormfast started crying. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Who am I kidding? Stone's right. This is all my fault..."

**Next:** Chapter 42: The Secret Date

* * *

**(WARNING: the next chapter includes a little sexual content. Be advised.)**


	42. Chapter 42: The Secret Date

**(WARNING: this chapter includes a little sexual content. Be advised.)**

* * *

Chapter 42: The Secret Date **(written on July 4th, 2013)**

In the middle of that night, Hannah was sneaking out of the den. Soon, Arthur woke up to see her tip-toeing out.

"Hannah? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm sneaking out."

"Where and why?"

"I'm going to Stone's Pack again to meet Kris. It's up to you to cover for me."

"You and I have been doing this for the past eight moons. Give it a rest, will ya'? Why can't you go in the mourning?"

"Well, this time is different. It's more of a date."

"You're dating him now? You gonna get caught."

"I'll take my chances," she firmly declared.

"Then go before everybody else wakes up."

**Later at Stone's Pack...**

"Hi Kris."

"Hello again, my love. Guess what? I found a new place to hang out. Follow me!" She followed him to the edge of a small plateau. An abandoned den was nest to the cliff. The full moon was right above them.

"Nice place. Very romantic," said Hannah. Kris smiled.

"Thank you."

[_How long do I have to wait? she wondered. C'mon tell him. This is your only chance. Tell him how you feel!_] "Uhh... Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something. I -uhh- think I'm in -uhh- in-" Kris interrupted.

"Sorry, Hannah. Hold that thought for a minute. I have to pee." He went to the nearest tree and did his businesses. Meanwhile, Hannah was thinking to herself again.

[_Let's go, you fool! Why are you hesitating? Just go for it. Don't you like honesty?_]

"Okay, Hannah. What were trying to say?" She blurted it aloud.

"I think I'm in love with you!" She touched with him. They closed their eyes, then quickly opened them back.

"Really, Hannah?"

"Yes! Most definitely. I love you, Kris. I want us to become mates."

"Aww... I love you too." Hannah started rubbing his back.

"What are you doing?" Kris asked her.

"I don't know but it feels weird." Soon, Kris was doing the same thing to Hannah.

"You're right..." A powerful urge was among them. "You wanna-hug?"

"*clears throat* Yes. Thank you." They went inside the abandoned den. "What do we have?"

"Apparently, only each other." She nuzzled him.

**The next mourning...**

When Hannah woke up, Kris was on top of her. She tapped on his head.

"What- what is it?"

"Kris! We accidentally slept! Our parents must be furious!" Kris got off of her.

"Oh, dang! I missed mourning drills! I have to go!" He began to run out the den bit Hannah stopped him.

"Wait for a second." She went and kissed him. "Be careful."

"Thanks." He then ran to the waterfall den. Hannah walked back to her pack. As she did, her lower back was cramping.

"Ow. I forgot what we did last night."

**Later at the Southern Alliance...**

Arthur was walking in circles when Hannah finally arrived.

"Where have you been sis'? I was expecting you'd be there for a could of hours but not the whole night!"

"I know, I'm sorry for putting through that trouble. We accidentally slept "

"Just don't ever do that again. I had to make mom and dad think you were sleeping outside."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"So what did you both do last night?"

"If I tell you, will you promise to never tell anyone?"

"Sure. Whatever," Arthur anxious said.

"Okay. We just got engaged."

"What?! You both want to become mates?! I swear, one day very soon mom and dad are going to find out and kill you. I don't think you should marry him."

"No! I want to be with him, even if we're rival packs!"

"Why?"

"Because I've been with him for so long. I'd die if we were to be friends forever."

**Next:** Chapter 43: The Assassins


	43. Chapter 43: The Assassins

Chapter 43: The Assassins **(written on July 7th, 2013)**

"Sir, Stormfast. We need you in the East," called Hutch as he entered Stormfast's den.

"Okay. Alphas!" Henry, David, and Martini entered his den. "Tell him I'm at his service."

**Later at the Grand Pack...**

"Glad you could make it, cousin. These must be your pups."

"I think you mean "used to be," said Martini.

"Stay on track!" yelled her father. Stormfast really wanted this meeting to commence. "Continue, Garth."

"Alright... you already know that we've been having some unexpected killings around the pack. I had just received word from one of my scouts that he saw two mysterious wolves that didn't smell neither Eastern nor Western just outside our southeastern border. We know for sure that they are not Northern wolves. They have declared neutrality in this war." Garth stopped due to some background snoring. David had fallen asleep.

"David! Stay focused," Stormfast yelled. David woke up.

"*snore*snort* Huh? Wha'? Oh..."

"You both better start behaving like Henry or you both will be on probation!" Henry was sitting quietly, listening closely. He was setting a good example.

"Some Alphas you got here," Hutch commented. Stormfast couldn't stand negativity.

"Shut up!"

"No fighting in my den!" Garth shouted. "The last thing we need is anarchy!"

"Right." Stormfast easily understood. "Go on."

"Okay. My scout described one of them as a small red wolf with black spots and the other as a brown wolf with white on the tip of his tail. He also said that both of them are males. I want to find more information about them. I'm asking you because I can't afford any more of my Alphas, especially my captains: Kate, Claws, Smokey, Can-do, and Hutch here."

"What about Scar? Wasn't he a captain?" Stormfast asked.

"Oh, uhh... I forgot to tell you. Scar... was assassinated two moons ago." A tear ran down Stormfast's right eye.

"What? Nooo! *sniff* Don't worry, Garth. If those wolves are our suspects, I will make sure they'll suffer as much as they made the deceased suffer."

"Okay... Which Alpha of yours is going to be my temporary special scout?" Stormfast took a look at his Alphas.

"David," he said.

**Meanwhile at Stone's Pack...**

"Good work Chad and Cody," said Stone. "Who knew you both were great scouts and assassins?"

"Uhh... thank you, boss," said Cody.

Cody was a large brown wolf with light gray on the tip of his tail. His ears had holes in them. Cody was his best friend.

"Yeah, what he said." Chad was a red wolf with a couple of black and dark grey stripes on him. He was small as Can-do yet older than Cody. He was very lazy. Yet despite this, Stone loved them regardless of even their stupidity.

"I guess finding you both in that ditch was a good idea after all because now... I'm winning the war!"  
Stone had found them as unlucky troublemaking lone wolves. He offered them a place to stay as long as they fought actively in the war at all times.

"Yeah. You're right, boss. You're the smartest wolf I know." Stone loved hearing Cody's modesty.

"Yeah, what he said," said Chad.

"Well, here's your new assignment. You will go to the Grand Pack's southeastern border again, except this time you'll stay there until I meet you there along with Chance and Kris. We will attack the east side of the pack where least of the captains live. We will only kill their Omegas so they'll have no peace. When I say we're done, we'll rendezvous back at our pack. Alright, do you both understand the plan?"

"Yes, sir," said Cody.

"Uhh... what he said," said Chad. The wolves maybe were dumb but they at least understood orders.

"Enough. Do not fail me," Stone snickered.

**At Garth's den...**

While David was investigating, Stormfast, Garth, and the captains were discussing where to attack. An askew map of dirt was drawn on the floor in the center of the cave.

"I think we should attack here." Can-do pointed at the area between the Grand Pack's southeastern border and Stone's northwestern border. An area known as The Strip because it was a strip of unclaimed land between the two packs.

"I don't think that's a good spot," said Stormfast. "That's where my son, David is investigating."

"Don't worry, Stormfast," said Can-do. "He'll know it's us."

"Alright it's settled," Garth declared. "We'll attack there tonight."

**Next:** Chapter 44: A Changed Wolf


	44. Chapter 44: A Changed Wolf

Chapter 44: A Changed Wolf **(written July 8th, 2013)**

Rhys was drinking out of Stone's River when she heard a branch crack.

"Hello? Is anyone there? That better no be you, honey!" she barked, referring to Stone. "Whoever it is, I'm gonna kill you if you try to scare me!" Then something started running. She chased after it. It was a wolf whose fur was light gray with two black spots on the left flank. It was a male. He seemed elderly from the way he ran. It wasn't Simon.

"*pant, pant* I'm sorry! Please stop following me!" Rhys tried to ignore his pleas. "Really, could you stop?!" Soon she catches up to him. They were running alongside the river. "Can you leave me alone?"

"Then why couldn't you leave me alone?!" said Rhys.

"I thought you were a moose, okay," he replied.

"What?! Do I look like a moose to you!?" she yelled.

"No, no. It's just I'm badly nearsighted. You didn't look like a wolf until you got close. I had panicked and ran. I was going to-" *SMACK!* He hit a tree. Rhys stopped running and went to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm used to that."

"What's your name?"

"It's Justin. What's yours, sweetie?" Rhys now realized he wasn't any threat.

"I'm Rhys."

"Rhys? Rhys!" He started laughing and dancing happily. "My Rhys?!"

"What do you mean by "my" Rhys?"

"You don't remember? It's me! You're dad!"

"What?!" Then everything came back to her; every memory with Justin and Terra when they were all young came back. "Oh, Lupus. What are you doing here?"

"After you and your sister left about twenty-eight years ago (**Dog Years**), I felt very sorry about you and Terra so I left the Pack of Honesty. I went looking you both.

Now, after seven years of searching (**Dog Years**), I finally found you!"

"Well, you know, father, I'm still mad at what you did that made us run away. I don't know if I should forgive you."

"Oh, please daughter. I won't do it again. I'm a changed wolf now. I've dedicated myself to not kill anymore of your friends no matter how bad the influence." Rhys looked at him. He was dangerously thin. She remembered how scary he seemed to be long ago. Now it seemed herself was the scary one.

"Alright. You're forgiven."

"Yes! Thank you! So where is your little sister?"

"Hm. Not so little anymore. We've gone our separate ways a long time ago."

"You killed her?!" he screamed.

"What? No! Think, you old wolf! She's alive. She's just a couple miles down the river." It was obvious that Justin wasn't as smart as he used to be. He was possibly suffering from dementia.

"Oh, sorry. Any new things going on? How's your life?"

"Well, I have a mate now. Our pups are grown wolves. We're our own pack now. And we're at war."

"Can I meet your mate?"

"Uhh, sure. His name is Stone. He's the pack leader. His "mentor" is wolf named Simon. The den they're in is next to the waterfall upstream."

"Okay."

**Later...**

Justin went inside the waterfall den. Both Stone and Simon were talking on and on about the war.

"Hello?" he said.

"Who are you?" asked Stone.

"I'm Justin. Who is this Stone, mate of my daughter?" Simon pointed at the wolf directly across from him.

"I'm Stone; first leader of Stone's Pack."

"Really? Don't you think that's a little... self-centered?"

"Excuse me?" Rhys cut Justin off before he caused a fight.

"Okay... Honey, this is my father." Stone put his paw on his head.

"*sigh* Great. One of the last things I want in my pack: somebody who tells me how to run it."

"Don't worry. He won't stay for long," Rhys whispered to him.

"Yeah he will. Remember the rules?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," she said aloud.

"What do the rules state?" Justin asked. Rhys explained.

"Stone has a law that states that whatever lone wolf steps into the pack, becomes part of the pack." He nearly laughed at the unnecessary law.

"What?! That is-" Rhys shook her head "no" to warn him of the dangers if he said what he was going to say. He quickly changed his words. "the stup-... greatest thing I've heard of! Heh, heh." Rhys sighed in relief. He changed the subject. "What position will you assign me me to?"

"Omega," Stone said immediately. Justin was astonished. "You'll be guarding our prisoners; you'll be the warden."

"You have a prison den?"

"Yeah. You'll make sure none of the prisoners I capture will escape from the cave. Get the job now?"

"Uhh...yes, sir. Hey Rhys?"

"What, father?"

"Are you sure he's not having a least a little of a bad influence on you?"

"Don't even start, dad."

**Next:** Chapter 45: Battle on The Strip


	45. Chapter 45: Battle on The Strip

Chapter 45: Battle on The Strip **(written on July 9th, 2013)**

Tonight was the moment of truth. Chad and Cody were quietly waiting for Stone, Kris, and Chance to show up.

The message was clear: Grand Pack territory. This was the pack's southeastern border. After hours of waiting, the two assassins were getting impatient.

"How long do they have to take?!" yelled Chad. "I've seen snails faster than them! And I've seen some pretty fast snails!"

Soon enough, they made it.

"Sorry we were late. Kris was taking his sweet, little time," said Chance.

"I was just peeing!" cried Kris.

"Shhh!" Stone shushed his sons. "We don't want to attract attention." Stone looked at the sky. "Alright, the moon sets in the west so... northwest is that way." He pointed towards the way.

**Meanwhile...**

On the other side of the border, an army of wolves were marching to The Strip. Stormfast and Garth were in the back behind everybody.

"Everybody! Be prepared for any attack!" Garth ordered. "An ambush is possible!" There was a loud rustling noise nearby. "Toby! Report on the sound!" he yelled. There was no answer. "Toby!" Toby was one of Garth's personal scouts.

"Sir, Toby is dead!" said Kate who was a yard away from Garth.

"What?!" Soon, other wolves went missing.

"Garth! Dawn is gone!" Now with Dawn, the Omega gone, Garth lost his peace. His noticeable anxieties were being unleashed.

"Leader! Hutch is missing too!" cried Can-do.

"How can this be happening?!" said Garth. "How are we losing our wolves?!"

"Sir, the two assassins are here!" Kate reported.

"Eliminate them, Kate! Find them and use extreme hostility on them! Check around our area!" She nodded and looked around.

Stormfast then looked behind himself to check if Terra was alright. But she was missing.

"Terra? Terra! Terra!"

**Nearby...**

"Great job Chad and Cody once again," said Stone while he was peeking at the Grand Pack's brigade a few yards away. "Their squadron are cowards. It's clear that I'm going to win yet another battle in this war. You killed one and imprisoned three others. And the best part is... I got my archenemy's mate!" All of the sudden, a brown appeared in sight nearby. Chad, Cody, Stone, and his sons immediately hid behind the nearest trees they could find. The heard the brown wolf mutter.

"Oh, 'it'll be fun', he says. Oh, I'll be your stupid, special scout." When he past the tree Stone was hiding in, Stone popped his head out and whispered to the tree across from him in which Kris was hiding there.

"Son! Take him out!" Kris peeked his head out from behind the tree in response.

[_Maybe this... is a chance to prove myself!_ he thought.]

"Kris!" whispered Chance from another tree. "Don't take your sweet, little time again!"

"Alright guys," said Kris. "I'll do it!" In a swift move, he jumped from his tree and rammed the brown wolf into another tree. He then raised his paw high in the air and came down, slashing the brown wolf's neck open, barely missing the life-giving artery. The wolf pretended to be dead so he would live. "Now, you guys can come out!" Kris informed. He looked at his right paw. It was covered in blood. Since he was mentally an Omega, he felt squeamish about it.

"Great work, son. I knew you had it in you," said his father. It had been a long time since he heard a compliment from Stone. For some reason, Kris felt very sad for this wolf's death but at least he proved to his father what he could do. Still... one question remained: was it worth it?

Suddenly, there was large grunt. They all looked behind them. They all gasped. There was a dead wolf on the ground. Next to it was Kate with a furious expression on her face along with her muzzle stained recklessly red. Chad was just slain!

"Run!" yelled Stone. They all retreated and escaped. Kate then turned her attention to the brown wolf close by who Stone thought was dead. She noticed he was still alive. She pounced on him and put her front paws on his throat like her mother, Eve taught her, choking him. A weird feeling in her head told her to look at his tail. She did just that. There was no white fur on the tip of his tail. Even know him compared to one of the assassins had brown fur, he didn't have the white on his tail like one of the assassins were described. This wolf was most likely attacked by them. It took her a while to realize this.

"Oh, Lupus! I'm so sorry, sir! Are you alright? Who are you?" He tried to speak.

"You're... on my... throat..." he croaked. She forgot.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that!" She removed herself from on top of him. Her paws were covered in blood from his damaged neck. "What is your name?" she asked.

"David, Alpha of the Southern Alliance. I was assigned as your pack's special scout to find more information about the assassins..."

"Ohhhh... I see why Garth warned us."

**Next:** Chapter 46: Stone's Prisoners


	46. Chapter 46: Stone's Prisoners

Chapter 46: Stone's Prisoners **(written on July 10th, 2013)**

Meanwhile, in a large cold den, Terra, Dawn, and Hutch were kept as prisoners of war. Justin guarded the mouth of the cave.

"Until you learn who's your leader, you'll stay in here until the day you die!" barked Stone. "Him here, is your warden. He'll make sure you don't have any ideas of escaping." Stone then walked away.

"Hutch, I don't want to live in here forever," said Dawn.

"Don't worry. We won't," he replied to his mate. "Hey, warden! What's the meaning of this? Why do you want to keep us in here? Have you no soul?"

"My name's Justin. And it's not of my decision to keep you here. I mean you no harm."

"Are you a hostage yourself?" asked Terra.

"In a way. I don't wish to be here nor keep you all here." There was something familiar about this elderly wolf that Terra couldn't quite know. What was it?

"Do you mind if we escape?" asked Dawn. Dawn was an orange Omega wolf known for for being really shy. Her and Hutch were one of the few couples that supported the Alpha and Omega Mating Movement, a small organization whose main goal is allow pack laws that allow any Alpha and Omega to mate.

"I wish I didn't but if I let you go," said Justin, "Stone will kill you and me."

"If you let us go, I'll promise I won't let that happen," said Hutch.

"Hmm... I don't know..."

"You can come with us... Don't you want to be free?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am but I'm not gonna risk it. Stone's den is right there."

"Well, if you can't help us, I guess we are stuck here forever."

"What are we going to do now, Terra?" said Dawn.

"Wait? Did you just say "Terra?" asked Justin squinting one eye.

"Uhh... yes. She's the white wolf." Dawn pointed at Terra.

"Yeah. I'm Terra. Why do you ask?" Justin grew excited.

"Daughter! It's me! Your father, Justin! Doesn't anybody recognize me?"

"Dad? Is that really you? Wait are you doing here in Stone's Pack? Wait, let me guess. You met Rhys first."

"Yes I did. I realize d that she has turned. Are you too?"

"No. That's why I left her. Her mate changed her ways. Anyway... why did you leave the Pack of Honesty?"

"Well, when you and your sister left, I was so sad. I couldn't sleep for days. After a year past, things got really lonely with your mother. We had gotten another litter of pups but unfortunately, they didn't live through their first week. A moon later, your mom had died. Another year then past without a close family to talk to. After a long talk with myself, I decided to leave the pack and go and look for you two."

"Wow." Terra was amazed about his struggles. "I can't believe you went through all of that. I guess you've learned your lesson about what you did to our friend."

"Oh, yes I did. I totally-"

"Actually, no need to say. Leaving the pack was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I would have never met my mate and we would've never had pups."

"You have a mate and pups?"

"Yeah. You have five beautiful grandpups, dad. There's David, Martini, Arthur, Hannah, and Henry in that order of birth."

"Martini? Isn't that what your mother wanted to call you?"

"Yep. Do you still don't want us to escape?" Terra asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll give you a deal: if you let us go, we can take you out of here and I'll introduce you to my loveable family."

"Really? Okay! I'll let you free! C'mon!"

"Yes! Good job, Terra," said Hutch. They all then left the prison cave.

**Back at the battlefield...**

"Oh, David. I'm so sorry!" Stormfast apologized. "We'll get you home as soon as possible! What did you do, Kate?!"

"It wasn't my fault! He was attacked by one of Stone's forces. I had just killed one of the assassins and they retreated."

"Garth! We must go home now. We've lost too many wolves," Stormfast ordered.

"Uhh... okay! Everybody, back to the pack!"

**Next:** Chapter 47: David's Last Words


	47. Chapter 47: David's Last Words

Chapter 47: David's Last Words **(written on July 15th, 2014)**

When Terra and Justin made it to the den, they noticed Hannah crying.

"What's the matter?" asked Terra in the sweetest voice.

"David... is dying!" She bursted back into tears.

"What?! Where is he?"

"He's in the right tunnel; your room." She went in the room only to see David lying on his back. There was blood all over the floor. His neck was wide open. Everybody could see his flesh covered in his vital juices. It was hard to believe that he could still talk.

"Oh, David. What happened to you?"

"Dad had sent me on a scouting mission. I was... then attacked by our enemy."

"Please... don't leave us. You're our oldest pup."

"I'm sorry, Terra. I mean mom," he said. Terra was heartbroken.

"Oh, you can call me whatever. Just don't die on me. Where is Stormfast?"

"He's in our room." Terra looked behind her.

"Oh, sorry. David, this is your grandfather, Justin. Father, this is one of my sons, David." Justin stepped up. He understood the situation.

"Hi sport... Funny, I just met you and now this may be the last time I'll ever see you. *sniff*" He almost began to cry himself.

"Dad. You're not helping," said Terra.

"Don't worry about me. Go and tend to your mate. Me and him are going to chat."

"Okay." She went to the left tunnel. Stormfast, Sparks, Arthur, Henry, and Martini were talking.

"Terra!" Stormfast hugged her tight. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I was held in prison at Stone's Pack. Luckily and surprisingly, my father busted us out. He's here talking to David right now."

"That's great, honey. Look, I'm sorry about what happened to David."

"No need to apologize. It wasn't anybody's fault except Stone's"

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have ever left Stone to humans."

"Well, you should know, if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have ever met you."

"You're right, I'm sorry again. I love you."

"I love you too." Terra licked his cheek.

"Awww..." said Sparks and Hannah.

[_This is just like that bear attack many years ago_, Sparks thought.]

**Later that night...**

"David? David!" Hannah whispered. "Are you still alive and awake?"

"*cough!* What... are you doing... up so late?" he asked with his dying breath.

"I waited until everyone was asleep to tell you this... I know your injuries are fatal but... but before you go I want you to know my secret." David's eyes widened.

"Secret? That's... not something you'd keep. What is it?" Hannah looked behind herself.

"Come in, Kris," she called out. Kris entered the den. Immediately, the wolves recognized each other.

"What... the-? *cough!*" David then puked. "Why is he... here? He's a- *cough!*" He coughed up blood. "...murderer!"

"Wait, THIS is your brother?!" Kris questioned.

"Kris? What is he talking about?" Hannah asked.

"Uhh... nothing," he answered.

"Liar!" David screamed. "My blood... is stained on his paws as well as his soul..." Hannah looked at Kris's paws. They were in fact, red.

"Please... tell me... it's not true," she begged. "Please... Kris..." She stared directly into Kris's eyes, trembling. Kris didn't want to lie anymore.

"*sigh* Yes... It's true." Tears fell from Hannah's eyes.

"How could you?!" she yelled. She didn't care if the others awoke from it. "After all we've been through! Don't you remember it?! You tried to kill my brother!"

"I didn't know he was your brother," Kris defended. "Stone told me to-"

"So you're going to listen to your father?!" she interrupted. "The wolf who started this war and caused a lot of deaths?!"

"But..."

"I don't want to hear it! Until you figure out which side you're on, we are through; never to become mates!" She stormed out the den, running and crying.

"You both... were engaged?" asked David to Kris.

"Uhh... yeah. I love very much. Look, I am so profoundly sorry for trying to kill you. I don't what went over me."

"I'm sorry too."

"Really?"

"Yes... I'll... *cough!* make it up to you for my sister's sake." Suddenly, he started coughing rapidly.

"Are you okay?" Kris asked. Blood stopped gushing out of his neck. David's body was now drained...

"Uh, oh... I'm... slipping away... Kris?"

"Yes?"

"Make my sis' happy, okay?"

"I will." David slowly... closed his eyes. He was... gone.

Kris now knew what he must do.

[_How will I do it_, he wondered._ How can I make Hannah happy again? I love her. I truly do. Does she love me?_]

After a long thought, he finally knew the perfect way to win her heart back: by song.

**Next:** Chapter 48: The Song from Kris

* * *

**(Looks like a character has just been lost. I know, it's sad to read this myself.)**


	48. Chapter 48: The Song from Kris

Chapter 48: The Song from Kris **(written from July, 17th to July 20th, 2013)**

**The next mourning...**

Hannah was drinking out of a little stream. She looked at her reflection. [_Why would he do it? He must've not been thinking straight lately, she wondered.] _Then, she saw him in the water. She turned around. "What are you doing here? I'm too busy mourning."

"I'm very sorry but... hear me out," he insisted.

"No. I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

"Please Hannah. Just listen to me. Please! You will like it."

"*sigh* What is it?"

"Okay. Here it is." He tilted his head back.

(**Howling**)

**Oh, I hate getting down**

**The same routine all year around**

**I wanted to see something new**

**And that's when I found you**

**I dream of us at close range**

**Oh, you don't really need to change**

**If you give me your paw**

**Then I know that I won't fall**

**When you feel like you're gonna fall**

**Just know that I'll answer your calls**

**You're like poetry; soft and sweet**

**You make my heart skip a beat**

**Oh, you are very bright**

**So bright, you are my moonlight**

** I hated to see you cry**

**I hated to hear you say good-bye**

**When I found you, I knew you were mine**

**So I took as a sign**

**I want to share my care**

**I want us to be a pair**

**I really think you're my center**

**But our love is what I wonder**

**I really hope it is true**

**Because I want to liberate you**

**You are food for my soul**

**You're better than a miracle**

**You're much cooler than some ice**

**Much greater than what I'd suffice**

**You never had a price to pay**

** I wouldn't have you any other way**

**I don't know if I'm the one for you**

**But seeing your face makes me feel new**

**You've brought back my sight**

**You're the real brightest thing in the night**

**I'll love you for eternity**

** We'll show the world that we've been freed**

**Oh, we were meant to be together**

**I will really love you forever**

**I know my mistake was wrong**

**And that is why I'm howling this song**

**I don't know why you don't seem to see**

**That our love is destiny**

**You know what would be really great?**

**Being my trustworthy... mate**

(**Howling stops**)

"Hannah... I know I don't deserve you but please..." Hannah didn't know what to say at first. Kris was proposing. It took her a while to piece together the words correctly. The song was too beautiful.

"Kris... that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me..."

"I'm glad you like it. Do you forgive me?"

"I'll do more than forgive you. I want us to become mates forever." They both smiled and licked each other's cheeks. "I love you Kris."

"I love you too. So what do we do now?" he asked.

"We should tell our parents about our relationship."

"What?! Are you sure that"s safe?"

"There might be a little turmoil but remember: no matter how much they might tell us not be together, we stay together. Alright?"

"Yeah, okay."

"You don't seem too sure."

"I just have a little doubts."

**Next: **Chapter 49: The Revealed Secret


	49. Chapter 49: The Revealed Secret

Chapter 49: The Revealed Secret **(written on August 5th, 2013)**

"He will be remembered forever," Stormfast announced to his family while Henry and Martini slowly lowered David's body into the they dug. They were burying him on the other side of the hill; behind the family den.

"Mom? Are you okay?" asked Hannah. Terra was crying on her mate's shoulder.

"No! Who would do such a thing?!" she yelled.

"Calm down, Terra. I miss our son too," said her mate. Hannah considered this as the perfect time to tell her parents.

"Uhh... dad? Can I talk to you in the den?"

"Sure, sweetie but I need to bring your mother. She doesn't do well at funerals."

"Okay." Stormfast turned his attention to his Alphas.

"Alright. Martini! Henry! Bury him please." While they were burying him, Stormfast, Terra, and Hannah went to the den to address the matter. Arthur was already there. "Okay. What is it?"

"Umm... Don't be mad but... I'm... I'm... engaged..." Her parents' eyes widened when they heard the news.

"What? Wow! Congratulations! But how? I don't remember you dating anyone," her father responded.

"I've been secretly hanging out with this... boy ever since that announcement a while back."

"Secretly?" Terra repeated while eyeing Arthur who was frozen in a corner. "Let me guess. You told one of your siblings to keep this secret?" She nodded. "Well, that explains a lot."

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier."

"Oh, don't be. We're quite happy for you," said Stormfast.

"Indeed. Pups! Come in here!" Terra yelled. She still favored to call her offspring "pups" when in no doubt they weren't.

Henry and Martini entered the den.

"What is it?" asked Henry.

"Okay everybody. Hannah is... engaged!" Terra announced. The wolves stared at each other in amazement.

"Wow! Congrats!" said Martini. "I didn't know you had it in you little sis'. So who's the fiance?"

"Yeah, who is he?" Stormfast added. Hannah knew this was the hard part.

"Well... you might not like this but... his name is Kris." Arthur slowly tried to walk out of the den by bypassing everyone.

"So?" said Martini. Hannah continued.

"Also... he's from -uhh- Stone's Pack..." She prepared to wince.

"Wait... What?!" Stormfast screamed. Arthur was nowhere in sight.

**At Stone's Pack...**

Kris was ready to tell his family about Hannah. He was heading straight for the waterfall den. When he made it there, he shouted his mother and father's names. Stone, of course wasn't fond of that.

"Don't raise your voice at us," Stone ordered. "What do ya' want?"

"There's something I must tell you both." And with confidence in his heart, he said- "I'm engaged."

"What? How?" said Rhys.

"I've been dating this she-wolf named Hannah. I have just proposed to her."

"Hmm... This might be good, right Rhys?"

"Certainly. Where does she live? The Grand Pack?"

"Actually, she is... one of... Stormfast's daughters..." After that there was a awkward silence. A few seconds later, Stone shouted:

"Simon! Chance!"

"What are calling them for?" Kris asked. Stone didn't answer. Instead he replied:

"Kris. *sigh* Go inside Simon's den."

"Why?" said Kris.

"Now!" he father yelled. He went to the den. Afterwards, Simon and Chance met up with Stone.

"What is it that you want?" asked Simon.

"I need you both to make sure Kris doesn't leave that cave."

"Yes, sir." The two wolves went to the den and guarded the exit.

"Simon? Chance? What are you two doing?" asked Kris.

"Sorry bro. It's nothing personal, just pack laws," said his brother, Chance.

"Actually, it's more like both," said Stone who was outside behind Simon and Chance."

"Dad, what are you talking about? What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you here for a while. Simon and Chance are your babysitters."

"What? You can't do that!" Kris yelled. Stone slowly shook his head.

"I just did."

"But... I need to eventually see my fiancee again!"

"Too bad. Wedding's been revoked. I don't want you dating my archenemy's daughter. Now... start yippin'!" he damanded.

"What?" Stone came over to him and slashed open his led with right claws. Blood quickly showed.

"YIP!" Kris started yipping.

"_Psst!_ Stone!" Simon whispered. He went to him.

"What is it, Simon?" Stone asked.

"If I may, why are you getting him to yip?"

"Because... if he yips, his fiancee will think he's in trouble and come after him. When she goes inside the cave, we'll trap her!"

**Next: **Chapter 50: The Hostage


	50. Chapter 50: The Hostage

Chapter 50: The Hostage **(written from August 8th to August 9th, 2013)**

*smack!*

"Are you okay, Henry?" Stormfast asked.

"Yeah. My hunting has been off lately."

"I noticed. Every tree here has a crater in it." He chuckled.

"Very funny, Dad. Did stuff like this ever happen to you?"

"Not very recently." Henry frowned. "Oh, don't be down. It's not like you're a disappointment to the family or anything like that. In fact, quite the opposite. I'll tell you what, I'll give a special private lesson. Just you and me."

"Thank you, dad but..."

"But what?" Henry shushed his father.

"Don't you hear that? It sounds like... yipping..."

"Yes it does. I'll ask your mother about it." He went to the family den. "Terra, do you hear that yipping outside?"

"Yes. Quite odd."

"Let me hear," said Hannah. She listened closely, then gasped. "Mom! Dad! That's Kris! He's calling for help!" She ran out of the den but Martini stopped her there.

"Wait a minute. What if it's a trap?"

"I have no choice." She ran around her.

"Martini! Henry! Watch over her," their father ordered. They then followed her to Stone's Pack.

**Later...**

All three of them hid behind a bush. "Is that him over there?" asked Martini, pointing at inside one of the many caves in front of them. Hannah looked to where she was pointing.

"*sigh* Yes!"

"Okay. I'll go in the cave," said Henry. "If something happens, come and help me."

"Wait, what about me? It's my fiance," said Hannah.

"You stay here. Let the Alphas do this."

"Hmph. You guys are no fair."

"We just don't want to see you get hurt if there's danger." Henry then walked slowly towards the cave. His sisters both watched in intense suspense. When he reached the mouth of the den, they all sighed in relief. Henry went inside.

"Are you Kris?" Henry asked.

"Yes... but should not... you should not be here..."

"You sound weak." Henry looked at his leg. "Ooooo... Look, I'm gonna get you out of here." Suddenly, something spooked him.

"*sniff* Oh, no! He's coming!"

"What? Who's coming?" Henry asked.

"My father!"

**Behind the bush...**

"Who's that wolf?" asked Hannah who saw a wolf approaching the den Henry and Kris were in.

"I don't know," said Martini, "but... What a moment... Uh, oh! It _is_ a trap!"

**In front of the bush...**

"Too late!" snickered Stone as he blocked the exit out of the den. "Oh, look. It's even better than what I'd expected, Stormfast is down here."

"I'm not Stormfast, you idiot!" Henry declared.

"You're not?" Stone looked at him closely. There was no scar on his left cheek. "Are you his son?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's still better. Simon!"

"Yes?"

"Take care of him for me."

"Can do," said Simon. Stone moved out of the way to let Simon pass. Henry growled as he went in. Just then, Stone let out a loud cry.

"Oww!" Martini had just bitten his tail outside when wasn't looking. Stone and Simon both turned around. As soon as their backs were turned, Henry and Kris escaped right pass them and out of the den towards Martini. But Stone wasn't going to go down that easily.

"Cody!" he called out. The brown wolf blocked them from going anywhere. "Chance!"

"Yes, sir?" he son replied.

"Report any more wolves," Stone ordered. Chance began sniffing the area while the three other wolves were blocked and surrounded.

"*sniff* There's one behind that bush over there," he reported after he caught something.

"Simon?" Stone commanded. He already knew what to do. He growled at the bush, going closer. The three surrounded wolves became terrified because that was where Hannah was. What would happen if she got caught?

"I know you're in there! Come out!" Simon barked. Nothing appeared. Simon shook his head, then immediately pounce on the bush. Nothing was behind it but a smell. He felt embarrassed. "*sniff* A female was her here."

"Hmm... Forget her. We still got these three. Thank you Kris fro helping us. You _are_ one of us," said Stone.

"No!" his youngest son growled. "I will never be like you! Jane was right about you."

"Well, too bad about her."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Kris questioned.

"Oh, you don't know..." Stone chuckled villainously. "Well... I had to... simply... how would you say it?... Execute her. Don't worry, though. She's in a better place. Also, your mother is pregnant. You'll probably get another sister in no time."

"What?! You kill..." Kris couldn't dare to say what happened to Jane. A tear came down from his one eye. "You said... that you banished her... far away... like Stephen... You lied."

"You're a monster!" yelled Martini.

"No. Stormfast is," Stone declared.

"You obviously don't know yourself," said a voice. Stone turned around. There, was Stormfast and Sparks. Behind them was Hannah with a big grin on her face. She had called them over! "Hand over my pups and Kris now." Stone then laughed.

"Simon! Get his son!" he ordered. Simon charged at Henry. Henry ducked his head. When Simon came closer he lifted his head. The next thing he knew, Henry had head-butted him in the stomach. Simon screamed in pain.

"Simon! Are you alright?!" Stone then went to Kris and pinned him to the ground. "Nobody move or he'll die!"

"Stone. You wouldn't kill your own son, would you?" said Stormfast.

"Oh, I would... to win the war... if that's what it takes."

"No. No you wouldn't." Stormfast could see it in his eyes. "Stone, I know you too well." Stone stopped smiling.

"You're right..." But then he smiled again. "But I can kill yours!" He got off of Kris and headed straight for Henry.

"Henry! Dodge it!" said his father. Instead, the black wolf got on his hind legs and swung his right paw, smacking Stone's face like a bear would except without his claws touching Stone's skin. While wincing at his barely scratched face, Sparks went and tacked him to the ground, then pinning like Stone did to Kris.

"Cody! Get him off of me!"

"Y'all four mates, go!" said Sparks. Martini, Hannah, Kris, and Henry ran to Southern Alliance territory while Cody wasn't blocking them. Sparks let go of Stone and sprinted before Cody could reach him. Stormfast was the only one left.

Stone got back on his paws and looked towards him. Cody, Chance, and Simon in pain ,lying on the ground was behind Stone also stared at him in dismay.

"Mark my words! I will get your son!" Stone shouted. Stormfast then ran away like the others. "Coward..." he whispered.

Just then, Simon let out a loud moan. Stone and Chance went to his side. "Are you okay?" Stone asked.

"No... The black wolf broke a few of my ribs. They're... poking in places they shouldn't... I think this is finally my end..." Simon dropped his head to the ground. Stone panicked. He didn't want to lose his mentor. All of his years seemed to slip past him as if Stone was the lonesome, pathetic-looking Alpha he was before he met Simon.

"No uhh... It can't be! You're my inspiration! Don't leave me."

"Stone. Stone! Snap at of it!"

Although, Simon didn't allow that to happen as long as he was still living. He slapped Stone in the face with his paw.

"Oww! Watch it! It's sore," he informed, wincing at his cheek.

"Well, then... listen to me. You need to make sure you keep your end of the deal, ya' hear me? Make the Grand Pack suffer..." He closed his eyes.

"Simon? Simon!" He didn't reply. Rhys soon came out of the den she was napping in.

"What happened?" she asked. The she saw Simon's body. She ran to her mate and cried on his shoulder.

**Next: **Chapter 51: An Ordinary Day

* * *

**(Looks like Stone will have to influence his pack his way without his mentor.)**


	51. Chapter 51: An Ordinary Day

Chapter 51: An Ordinary Day **(written on August 10th, 2013)**

The next day...

"*yawn Hello world." Stormfast looked at his mate beside him and nuzzled her. She then woke up.

"Hi, Storm."

"Do you want me to wake up the others?" he asked.

"Sure. I'd thought you'd never ask." He went to the pups' room and howled, waking up everybody.

"Really? Can we sleep?" Kris wasn't used to waking up this early. "It's not even dawn."

"Yeah, he does this every mourning," informed Hannah.

"Every... *gulp*... mourning...?" he replied. Stormfast then continued.

"Alright, Alphas. Today you're only assignment is to hunt some food so get going." Henry and Martini walked out of the den. "Except for you, Henry. We're having our special private lesson." Then he noticed Kris wasn't moving. "Kris. I know Stone assigned you as an Alpha. Now go with Martini."

"Actually, sir. My dads' accuracy on selecting Alphas and Omega weren't good. I demand on behalf of your pack to be an Omega."

"Well, Kris, your wish is granted. I have to say, you are quite the speaker. Anyway, c'mon, Henry."

**Eslewhere...**

"Alright, do you know your mission?" said Stone

"Sorry, father. Can you repeat it? I was daydreaming."

"That's okay, Chance. Everybody makes mistakes. Eventually, they will pay for their mistakes... So stop daydreaming! Now... what I said was that you have to sneak over to the Southern Alliance and spy on Stormfast and/or his family including the traitor, Kris. Find out something we don't know that we want to know. Get it now?"

"Yes, sir."

**In the middle of the forest...**

"So what is it that you wanted me to see?" asked Henry as he walked alongside his father.

"It's over there! Follow me!" Stormfast ran off playfully. Henry ran after. He had never his dad like this.

"Wait! Wait for me!"

"Sorry. You're gonna have to catch up!"

"I'm trying!" Henry ran as fast as he could but he simply couldn't catch up to his father.

"What? Is that panting I hear?" Stormfast mocked.

"*pant, pant* No! *pant, pant*" He held his breath. He soon became light-headed. The next thing he knew he- *SMACK!* Stormfast stopped running and went to Henry's side.

"Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah, I just held my breath."

"Don't do that. You'll suffocate yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Do you still want to run?" he asked.

"Sure." They started running again. "Okay. I think I get it now."

"Yeah, Just breathe slowly."

"I know. That's what I'm doing. In fact..."

**Nearby...**

Chance was just about to cross into the Southern Alliance's eastern border when he heard voices. He jumped behind a bush to hide and looked around the side. He noticed Stormfast running by. Then suddenly, he saw Henry run faster than him.

"What?! There's a wolf faster than Stormfast, the legend?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop," Stormfast insisted. They both slowed to a halt.

"What is it, dad?" asked Henry.

"Did... you just run faster than me?!"

"Uhh... yeah, why?"

"Golly... I'm not used to this at all."

"You never met a wolf who was faster than you?" It took a while for Stormfast to face the facts.

"Well, yes. Though for the reason you could get ahead of me could be two things: either you _are_faster than me or I'm just getting old."

"You are getting grey fur," Henry pointed out.

"Okay, don't push it," he warned. "Hmph... Look at you. You got my speed, you got my handsomeness. Looks like soon there will be a new legend in the family."

**Next: **Chapter 52: Wedding Crashers


	52. Chapter 52: Wedding Crashers

Chapter 52: Wedding Crashers **(written from August 11th to August 12th, 2013)**

"Are you ready, Hannah?" asked Martini.

"I don't know. What if it doesn't work out?"

"Oh, don't whine," said Terra. "Matrimony is a great, fun, and exciting thing."

"Well, what do you know about weddings," Hannah said, blinking at her, "because I know you and dad didn't have one? You both nuzzled and became mates."

"That's because we didn't want one. You're lucky we're giving you a _royal_ marriage."

**Nearby...**

"Are you ready, Kris?" asked Arthur.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered.

"It's almost starting," announced Stormfast.

"One thing before you go Kris," said Henry. "If you ever hurt my sister, I'll beat you up to a pulp and poop in front of your den."

"Okay... I doubt that'll ever happen. I wouldn't hurt a hair on her fur." Stormfast then came.

"It's time."

"Okay. See you guys out there," Kris told them. He nodded as he went outside to the assembled crowed. They gathered around a tree stump. On the other side of the stump, Hannah appeared.

"I now present you: Omega Hannah and Omega Kris!" Stormfast announced to arouse the organized guests. The wedding has begun. Sparks, Terra, Martini, Arthur, and Justin (**the only guests**) cheered.

"Do you want to start this?" Hannah asked her soon-to-be-mate.

"No, no. Ladies fist," he insisted.

"Okay." She started sniffing him. "Umm... what's that smell?" she whispered to him.

"It's probably from my sweat."

"Are you nervous?"

"Kinda'."

"Really? There's only six other wolves watching us. Look, just... close your eye and sniff me."

"Okay." He did just that. "Okay. It helped."

"Alright. Just do that what I do." She nibbled his ears. Then he did the just they were about to rub noses, someone screamed:

"Wait!"

"Who said that?" Stormfast questioned.

"I did." An orange wolf came out of the bushes. Stormfast knew him immediately.

"Garth? What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a wedding so-"

"You better not be trying to crash it," Stormfast interrupted.

"What? No! That was years ago. I can't believe you're still mad about that."

"What did he do years ago?" Martini asked her father.

"Well, back when we were early Betas, me and him would crash weddings for the fun of it. He didn't tell me it was bad until I got in trouble for it."

"Anyway," Garth continued. "I've come here because I'd though you'd need a few more guests." Ten wolves popped from behind the bushes. "I also heard your pack's population was low so these wolves are willing to join your pack."

"Well then, you are all welcome to settle here!" The extra guests cheered.

"_Psst!_ Stormfast! Don't forget about our daughter's wedding," Terra whispered.

"Oh, right. Let's continue with the wedding!" The extra guests got seated.

"Oh, one more thing, Storm," said Garth. "While you and Stone were missing, Tony had updated the way we do our weddings."

"So you're saying I'm doing it wrong?"

"Not now... but you will be."

"What should I do then?" he asked

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." Garth went to one side of the tree stump that the confused couple were standing upon. "Do you, Omega Hannah, take Kris to be your trustworthy mate for better or for worse?" Hannah took a deep breath.

"Of course I do," she answered. Terra and Martini started crying with joy. Garth turned to Kris.

"Do you... umm... What is your rank?" he asked him.

"Omega."

"Do you, Omega Kris, take Hannah to be your trustworthy mate for better or for worse?"

"I do with all of my heart," he answered, almost interrupting him.

"Well then, does anybody have any words of disapproval?" No one spoke. "No? Okay. I shall pronounce this couple... mates for life." Everybody cheered to the sound of those final words as Garth and Stormfast stepped down. Hannah quickly nuzzled her new mate.

"I love you, Kris," she told him. She never wanted this moment to end. Ever.

"I love you too," Kris replied.

"I just have a question for you..." Hannah added. "How would you react if I told you that I wanted a family?" Kris didn't know what to say.

"Uhhhhhh..." Hannah then giggled.

"Ha, ha. I'm just kidding."

**Next: Chapter 53: The Special Assignment**

* * *

**(The last new characters will be introduced. And they will decide the fate of the end. Stay tuned. :) )**


	53. Chapter 53: The Special Assignment

Chapter 53: The Special Assignment **(written on August 18th)**

"I will really miss you." Stone then buried the last of his old friend. He made sure he did this alone, deep in the forest. He didn't want to show weakness to Cody or his son. "If only, you could see your wish come true. But don't worry, I _will _make it... come true."

Suddenly, he heard some footsteps. He quickly hid behind the nearest tree and glanced around the trunk. All he saw a black tail. "Must be Stormfast," he whispered to himself. "Perfect." In a split-second, he jumped from the tree and pounced on the black wolf.

But he soon realized he got his hopes a little too high when he saw that the wolf he pounced was a female. "Wait a minute, you're not Stormfast."

"I don't know who the heck that is but... could you get off of me, sir," she said. Stone suddenly got an idea.

"Hmm... Sorry but you belong to my pack," he informed.

"Pack? Perfect! We're lone wolves so we're looking for a pack."

"We're?"

"Oh, yeah. Could you first get off of me?"

"Promise not to run away?"

"What? Why? Where would I go?"

"Promise!" he yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I promise!" Stone got off of her. The black she-wolf then shouted for her companion.

"Brooke!"

"What?!" a voice replied.

"Come over here! A wolf is offering us a place to stay!"

"Okay! Hold on!"

"What are your names?" Stone asked.

"I'm Autumn," said the black wolf.

"What is it?" said a dark grey wolf approaching them.

"That's Brooke," informed Autumn.

"Is this the wolf?" Brooke asked her friend. Autumn nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Stone of Stone's Pack."

"Oh cool, so you're the pack leader? Could you take us to the pack?"

"Yes." He walked towards it. The girls followed.

Autumn was an all-black, friendly, optimistic Alpha wolf. And Brooke was a dark grey, protective, sassy Alpha wolf.

"Just to let you know girls, my pack is currently at war."

"War? With, let me guess, someone named 'Stormfast'?" said Autumn.

"Yes, his pack called the Southern Alliance."

"_Psst! _Autumn!" Brooke whispered. "I think we should have went over there."

"I heard that!" yelled Stone. "But that's okay. You both cannot leave anyway."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I have a rule that states that whatever steps a paw in my pack, becomes part of it and has to follow my assignments; otherwise my son, Chance, will kill them."

"That's a stupid rule!" Brooke blurted. Her attitude got the best of her.

"What did you say?!" he growled.

"Nothing!" She did the most inferior-showing submission posture to please him.

"That's what I thought."

"_Psst ! _Brooke!" Autumn whispered. "Now I agree with you."

**Later...**

"You'll be staying here." Stone pointed at Simon's den. Brooke walked inside.

"Whoa! This is the biggest den I've ever seen!"

"Autumn. I need to talk to you alone," ordered Stone.

"Uhh... Okay." They went behind the cave to Simon old garden. All the plants had died without Simon's care.

"I have a _very_ special assignment for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"What I need you to do is to go to the Southern Alliance and pretend to join the pack tomorrow."

"Do I have to spy?"

"Not exactly. Chance is already doing that. No, I need you to pretend to... fall in love..."

"What? That's diabolic! With who, dare I ask?"

"Stormfast's son. I want you to lure him here."

"I don't... I don't know if I can do it."

"Come on. It's for a good cause," said Stone in his rare soft voice. "Stormfast and his disciples are evil."

"How so?"

"They left me to humans..." Autumn then gasped. Humans were considered destroyers.

"I'll do it! I'll do anything you want to make you both even!" In between the cry, Stone smiled.

**Next:** Chapter 54: Hannah's Arrangement


	54. Chapter 54: Hannah's Arrangement

Chapter 54: Hannah's Arrangement **(written on August 14th, 2013)**

With all of his new citizens, Stormfast now had a pawful of wolves to cope with. He wanted to make sure he knew all of them. So he assembled the new wolves in a single-file line so he could initiate them.

"What is your name, madam?" he asked a white-colored female, though there was something familiar about her.

"Name's Winter," she answered.

"Hi, Winter. Welcome to the Southern Alliance." Stormfast just couldn't quite put his paw on it.

"Thank you." She then walked away.

"Next!" he called out. Autumn walked up to him. "I don't remember you from the wedding."

"What wedding?" she said before realizing her identity must be secret as Stone described.

"The one from yesterday."

"Oh, uhh... that one. I remember it now. _You_ probably don't remember because I was... late!" she lied.

"Late, you say? Hmm... Do you know anyone named Stone?" he questioned. Stormfast wanted to make sure she wasn't any spy. But luckily, Stone had told her a way out in case something like this happened.

"Uhhhhh... yeah." Stormfast then gasped. "The wolf named umm... Winter told me he was your archenemy, I think," she finished. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, okay. What's your name?"

"Autumn."

"That is a beautiful name," he complimented politely.

"Oh, uhh... thank you." She walked away from him. "_Whew._ I almost got caught," she told herself. She decided to rest near the nearby river. [_Now how am I gonna find Stormfast's son? _she wondered.]

Just then, she heard someone near her.

"Henry!" It was Hannah. "Henry!" She noticed Autumn. "Oh, there you are. What are you doing way over here?!" Autumn turned around towards her.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked. That's when Hannah realized that this wolf was not Henry but a female who looked just like him.

"Oh... Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Who are you looking for?"

"My Alpha brother, Henry. It's quite odd that he's disappeared. He's usually very behaved, even for an Alpha male."

"Alpha male?" Autumn that meant the pack leader's son, exactly who she was looking for to carry out her mission. " He's Sormfast's son?"

"Yeah."

"Well, umm... I'm kanda' bored. I could help you find him. What does he look like?"

"Basically, he looks almost exactly like you. He's about your age and..." Suddenly, Hannah got an idea. "He's handsome..." she added, using a special tone in her voice.

"Handsome?"

"Oh, yes."

"Can we go look around for him?"

"Sure. My name's Hannah. Yours?"

"Autumn."

Later...

An hour later, Hannah found him stuck in a thorn bush, though she didn't tell Autumn. It would not have made a good first impression.

"Hold right here and look pretty," she ordered.

"What? Why?"

"I'll be right back!" She went to Henry.

"Brother, what are you doing in there?" she asked him.

"Well, I was peeing but I tripped and fell on these prickly thorns. Now when I try to move, they hurt me."

"I can't believe you didn't call for help."

"I can't believe you didn't hear my scream," he replied, reminder her of the pain he must have endured.

"Whatever. By the way, a girl is waiting for you. I think she might be "into" you..."

"What?! Really? Well, hurry up and help me out then!"

"Give me your paw," she commanded. He brought out his left paw. Hannah grabbed it and pulled him out with great force.

"Owwwww! Geez! Watch it!" he screamed.

"Sorry... Now follow me." They sneaked to a bush near Autumn who was sitting down, waiting. Henry peaked through it. His eyes widened. "See her?" Hannah asked.

"Boy, do I! How could I not? She's the most prettiest wolf I've ever seen!"

"Yep." Hannah pushed him out of the bush. "So go talk to her."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" he whispered. "You know nothing about the rituals of love!"

"Are you sure about that? I'm married, remember?! Now go!"

"Okay, fine. Don't get your fur in a bunch." He started sweating through his paws as he walked up to her.

"Hello...," he quietly said to Autumn.

"Oh, hi." She noticed his black fur. [_Just like me!_ she yelled in her head.] "You must be Henry."

"Uhh... yeah. What's uhh... your name?" he stuttered.

"Oh, brother," Hannah moaned in the background.

But the, something sparked. Henry ran to the nearest, prettiest flower he could find and plucked it out of the ground with his mouth.

"My name's Autumn," she introduced as she watched him drop the flower in front of her front paws.

"Well... Autumn... I think you're really beautiful and I think you totally deserve this flower. Please... will you go out with me on a... date?" Hannah mouth dropped at his quickness.

"Yes. Tonight," she answered. "Right here."

**Next:** Chapter 55: The Ruse

* * *

**(Stone's plan is working so far...)**


	55. Chapter 55: The Ruse

Chapter 55: The Ruse **(written August 15th through August 16th, 2013)**

"Are you ready yet, Henry?" asked his mother, Terra.

"Not quite," he answered. "Arthur is almost done combing my tail."

"I still can't believe my youngest son is on his first date. This is so exciting!" Terra greatly showed her excitement.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," said Henry.

"Only because I love you, sweetie."

"Is this a punishment, mom? 'Cause I don't want to be here when you two have conversations like this," said Arthur.

"You can go now, brother. I think that'll be enough. I'm ready." And Henry was indeed ready.

"Alright then, don't keep her waiting," said Hannah. "Oh, one more thing." She gave him a bloody caribou leg. "This is your dinner. Now get 'em, dog."

"Right." He then left.

He went to the place where Autumn said to meet but she wasn't there. He waited in the designated area until finally, she arrived a while later, all clean. At least physically...

"Hi, Henry."

"Hey, Autumn. I... I brought us some dinner." He dropped the leg from his mouth.

"Thank you."

"What's the matter? You seem down?" he asked.

"I am a little but I don't want to talk about it." She went and took a bite out of the caribou leg in front of her. "So could you tell me about yourself?" she asked after she chewed and swallowed.

"Well, I've always been a bold wolf. Ever since I was a pup, my dad would always remind of the responsibility I had. I, myself, don't ever want to ruin that for him so I set a resolution for myself to always behave and listen repectively." Henry didn't want to brag.

"Wow. You are very resolute. You're life is a lot like mine. Besides you being the Alpha male, of course. What is your aspiration?"

"I really don't have one. I guess... currently it would be... to date you again."

"Oh, Henry. You are very affectionate and I wish I could affiliate with you but... that won't happen."

"Why not?"

"I can't really explain."

"Oh, I see how it is." There was a long silence after that. It was soon broken by a question.

"Aren't you going to eat your meat?" Autumn asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"You know, it isn't much of a date when you're no longer committed to it," she reminded.

"Is it a date, Autumn? Or is a test?"

"Well, of course it's a date, right?"

"Is it really? Because I wonder..."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"I was... Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was just disappointed."

"*sigh* I think I have a surprise that might cheer you up." Autumn knew what she must do now-and she didn't like it. It was hard...

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come follow me." She and Henry walked eastward, towards Stone's Pack...

**Later...**

"Alright. Wait right here," she ordered.

"Okay." Henry stayed put as Autumn disappeared in the shadows.

Just then, he heard a loud snicker. Then out of nowhere, two wolves jumped on his back and pinned him to the ground. "Ow! Who are you wolves?! Let me go!" He heard the snicker again and froze. Autumn and Stone came out of the shadows. "Stone," he whispered.

"That's right. Good work, Chance and Cody," he thanked.

"What do you want from me?!" Henry demanded.

"Temper, son. No need to bear teeth." Stone spoke softly. "It's simply not what I want from from you, it's what I'm going to get _from_ you. You can thank Autumn here, my little actress, for helping me lure you." Henry was astonished.

"Autumn?! You're with them?!" He started crying.

"Put him in Simon's den," Stone ordered, "where I'll give him his punishment for the murder of Simon." Chance and Cody dragged Henry to Simon's den. Henry didn't resist. "Thanks again, Autumn," Stone added before he walked away with the others.

Afterwards, Brooke met up with Autumn.

"I heard about your mission," she said. "How did it go?"

"It was awful! I hope I never have to do that again. I broke that wolf's heart! He doesn't even deserve to be here!" Autumn wanted to be as honest as she could. "In fact... I might've... actually... had feelings for him..."

"Whoa, my friend. Are you falling in love? Like, for real?"

"Maybe... but how can I love myself after tonight?"

**Next:** Chapter 56: Battle of Truth Part 1

* * *

**(Five chapters until the end of this story. :) And it will end in a bang!)**


	56. Chapter 56: Battle of Truth Part 1

Chapter 56: Battle of Truth Part 1 **(written on August 16th, 2013)**

Autumn took a look inside Simon's den to check on Henry. She was surprised to not see anyone guarding it and Henry not escaping. The black wolf was just lying down in a far, dark, gloomy corner facing the wall.

"Henry? Are you okay in there?" she asked.

"What do you want?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Aren't you gonna leave? There's nobody guarding the den."

"That's because I told them they didn't need to because I want to be in here."

"Why?"

"Because I was such an idiot for believing that you were the one for me. I deserve this."

"No... no. You're not an idiot. I am... for tricking you, for having a fake date. I'm sorry for everything I did wrong."

"It's too late to apologize! Look at my face!" He turned around. Autumn gasped. There were three large slashes on his left cheek. He started crying uncontrollably. Autumn ran in the cave and hugged him. Henry cried on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling...," he sobbed.

"Shh... Calm down..."

"I really don't wanna be here! My face is on fire!"

"Well, maybe this will help." She kissed his cheek. He stopped crying.

"Was that kiss profound?" he quietly asked.

"More than anything," she answered. "When we get out of here, I promise we'll have a real date."

"How sweet," said a voice from behind them. They both looked out the den.

"Dad?" said Henry.

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh, Stormfast, I'm so sorry," said Autumn.

"No need. I heard it all... Plus, Hannah was spying on your date and told me what happened. I know it wasn't your fault." He then saw Henry's face. "Whoa. What happened to your cheek, son?"

"Stone did this to me." His face was swollen. The three slashes were very similar to Stormfast's scar.

"Why is right paw covered in blood?"

"Because that's the paw he made me use to do this."

"Stormfast?"

"Yes, Autumn?"

"Look behind you!" she yelled. Behind him, Stone pushed Stormfast in the cave. After that, he laughed. Brooke then came to his side.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't believe I got Stormfast _and_ his son! This just gets better and better. Take care of them for me, Autumn."

"No!" she declared. Stone was shocked.

"No?! I'm sorry, let me rephrase that command... Kill them!"

"No!" she declared again. "You are a cruel, selfish wolf!" Stone then yelled with great fury.

"ARE YOU THREE WILLING TO DIE FOR EACH OTHER?!"

"Make that four," Brooke corrected as she went in the cave with rest of them. Stone wasn't surprised this time.

"*sigh* You know, I kinda' knew that you two would turn on me. Chance! Cody!" he called. The two wolves entered the den. "Finish them!"

Suddenly, a loud howl arose. "Garth?" While the wolves were distracted, Stormfast, Henry, Brooke, and Autumn rammed their way out and ran into the dark forest.

"No!" Stone yelled.

"Follow that howl!" Stormfast ordered. All of them ran in that direction. Some of them also looked at the moon so they knew they had to head northwest. Stormfast had a plan now that Stone's Pack was vulnerable. He had Garth's army assembled, ready to attack. His plan: end the war once and for all.

"Chance! Cody! Stay here! They're bringing the fight to us!" Stone informed as he realized an army of their enemy was nearby.

**Meanwhile...**

On the other side of Stone's Pack, Stormfast eventually, found Garth and his army.

"There you are, cousin. I was starting to get worried from what your daughter, Martini told us," said the pack leader, Garth.

"Well, I'm okay now. I've brought my son and a couple of other Alphas to help," Stormfast replied.

"That's good. We need as much on-duty Alphas as we can get, especially since our enemy still has one dangerous assassin. I got almost all of my pack's Alphas right behind me."

"Send one of your Alphas to retrieve my good, old friend Sparky. We need him too," he insisted.

"Okay."

"You know, Garth, this may be the last battle of this war."

**Next:** Chapter 57: Battle of Truth Part 2

* * *

**(Four chapters left and a whole lot of things happen there.)**


	57. Chapter 57: Battle of Truth Part 2

Chapter 57: Battle of Truth Part 2 **(written from August 17th to August 18th)**

Soon, Garth's army along with Stormfast and his Alphas were head to head with Stone's little brigade.

"We don't have to do this, Stone."

"Shut up, Stormfast!" he barked. "I've come to far for anything else."

"Why do you want a war?" Garth asked. "War nearly destroyed the East and West."

"I got two reasons," Stone replied. "Your grandfather, Bronx, had treated my dearest friend like dirt! Even your father and Stormfast's father, Tony and Owen, agreed that since he was vegetarian, he shouldn't hunt! Also, Stormfast had left me for dead on that Moonlight Howl!"

"I wasn't leaving you for dead!" said Stormfast. "I was... just getting help! I couldn't do so because I fell in the dividing river! Do you really believe I would ditch you like that? I had loved you as a brother, as a packmate, and as a best friend..."

"Don't listen to him!" ordered Rhys. "He's trying to manipulate you!"

"She's right!" said her mate. "Nobody loved me. My parents didn't even want me!"

"That's not true!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Stephen! Garth's new adopted son. He had joined Garth's paw in the planned battle. "I've met your brother. He lives..."

"Don't go bringin' back nonsense!" Stone yelled.

"It's not nonsense, it's the truth. He said he does love you no matter what. In fact, we all... love you." Everybody on Garth's side smiled.

"No!" Stone then ran away. Rhys followed.

"Stormfast! Go after him!" said Garth.

"Okay." He chased after him.

Stephen had sneaked his way to the waterfall den. He didn't see Jane there.

"I know who you're looking for," said a voice from behind him. Stephen turned around.

"What do you want, Chance?" he asked, firmly.

"You're not going to find her."

"Where is she!" he demanded. He wasn't in a mood for games.

"She's dead, Stephen," Chance declared.

"What?!"

"Stone executed her a couple of moons ago." Tears came down from his face. He ran towards Chance and rammed him against a nearby tree.

"Oww! You wouldn't hurt your little brother!"

"You... aren't... my brother! Kris rather is! Run away, Chance! Far from here! I never want to see your face in Jasper again, you hear me! This is your last chance!" Stephen bared his teeth and growled while backing slightly away. Chance realized he couldn't fight him. And it wasn't that he was afraid... He retreated as fast as he could into the shadows, never to be seen on this land again. "Good riddance," Stpehen finished. *rumble!* It started raining. He continued crying.

Elsewhere, Stormfast was still looking for Stone.

"Stone! Stone, where are you?!" The rain created a misty fog in the area.

Just then, he heard crying in the distance. He followed the noise to the bank of Stone's River. Rhys was lying there, crying all alone. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Stone... said this was also partly my fault... then he announced that our marriage was over... that he couldn't continued down his path with me..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Stormfast never thought he'd say that. His guilt was little.

"Now... what am I going to do? How am I supposed to take care of my future pups?"

"Future pups?"

"I'm a few moons pregnant."

"Oh..."

"What should I do?" she asked while tears froze on her face.

"Go to your sister. Tell her what happened. She'll know what to do."

"Terra? Doesn't she hate me? I finally realized what I tried to do to you all was bad. I'm a bad wold... so stupid that it took me the separation of my mate to realize the truth. I was blinded. I'm... sorry..."

"No, no. You are not a bad wolf. You were just caught on the wrong path. Terra doesn't think so either. She doesn't hate you. In fact, she loves as a sister."

"Really?"

"Certainly. Now... are you willing to help us in the efforts of stopping this war?"

"I'll... I'll try." Stormfast kept it slow. Too many hearts were broken already.

"That's good enough for me. Do you know where Stone went?"

"All I know is that he ran southeast; against the wind."

"Thanks." He ran back to Garth. "Garth! Stone is heading southeast!"

"Okay. Follow his scent. I got Sparky here as you requested. Take him with you. We'll stay here until you come back."

"Alright then, see you later." Stormfast turned to Sparks. "Ready?"

"Couldn't be more." He smiled.

"Let's end the Stone War... together." They both then ran into the uncharted forest, unaware that their danger were about to become more extreme...

**Next:** Chapter 58: Ash and Blood

* * *

**(Three chapters left.)**


	58. Chapter 58: Ash and Blood

Chapter 58: Ash and Blood **(written on August 18th, 2013)**

Eventually, it stopped raining. Stone stepped out of the abandoned den he used as a shelter and a hiding place. He was far on the edge of southern border. He swam across Stone's River against all odds so whoever was following him couldn't catch his scent easily. He was quite convinced that nobody would find him three. The area was too remote for any scout and too wet for a tracker. Inside the den, he would mutter.

"Oh, Stormfast... I will kill you... Your son more importantly. I swear... I'll kill everything you care; ever cared; or will care... Your mistake will cost you your entire pack... I will find a new mate... I will have more pups... I will build an empire!"

Suddenly, the clouds unleashed one last lightning bolt not far from the den. The thunder nearly broke his eardrums as they echoed in the cave. He cowardly ran to the back wall. When it became silent again, a weird, new smell arose. "Is something burning?" He glanced outside. A nearby tree was ablaze! Stone couldn't believe it. "*gasp!* Fire!" He heard of this only in whisperings. Forest fires were rare in Jasper. He got out of the den and slowly backed away from the flames which kept consuming nearby plants one after another. "Now what?" Soon, the blaze turned into a wall. Now, he only one direction to escape: northwest, towards Garth's army.

**Elsewhere...**

Stormfast and Sparks followed Stone's scent to a dead end at the bank of Stone's River.

"He must've swam across. The scent ends here," Sparks guessed.

"How and why would he? These waters are practically as fast as rapids."

"Maybe he was desperate and got lucky."

"Well, luck and desperation can only take a wolf so far... Can you smell anything?" Stormfast asked.

"*sniff, sniff* I can smell his scent on the other side of the river. It's still incredibly strong."

"Let me see." He sniffed. "Apples," he whispered to himself. "How are we going to cross this?"

"Hold on... What about that?" He pointed at a small, strong-looking, dead tree hanging over the river. It looked like it was ready to fall. Sparks went to the tree and pushed against it. It fell immediately and created a bridge over the river.

"Nice! Let's go!"

**Meanwhile...**

At the heart of Stone's Pack, Garth, his army, and Stormfast's rag-tag brigade were waiting patiently for Stormfast and Sparks to return with Stone to negotiate a treaty. But soon that patience was broken when two of Garth's Alphas mysteriously disappeared.

"What How?" said Garth. "Kate, report!"

"Sir, it's the assassin! What do we do?!"

"The assassin?! This is just like the Battle on The Strip. We must retreat back to the Grand Pack so we don't lose any more lives!" They all ran back except Henry and Autumn.

"I'm going to my dad in case he needs any help."

"Wait!" Autumn yelled. "I'm coming with you."

"No way! Too dangerous." She then kissed his cheek.

"How 'bout now?" It took a couple of seconds for him to get back to his sense.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

**Meanwhile...**

When Stone was running back, he ran straight into the path of Stormfast and Sparks.

"Stormfast?! Go away!"

"No, mate! We don't want to hurt you," said Sparks.

"He's right. Just come back with us. We'll negotiate."

"Well, you didn't come back for me!" Stone rammed his body into Stromfast and pushed him down a steep hill. Then he turned to Sparks and clawed at his neck.

"Oww!" While he was distracted with his wound, Stone jumped on his back. *SNAP!* The noise was soon followed by a loud scream of pain. Stone ran away, leaving Sparks for dead. When Stormfast finally climbed back up he gasped. He ran to Sparks's side.

"I'm so sorry!" Tears fell on his body. Stone had broke Sparks's back in two. He was paralyzed. Although, Sparks manage to let some words out.

"...Stormfast... Take my necklace... Tell my story..." He closed his eyes.

**Next: **Chapter 59: The New Legend


	59. Chapter 59: The New Legend

Chapter 59: The New Legend **(written on August 19th, 2013)**

Stormfast took Sparks's necklace of bones and put it on his neck.

"But this your family."

"I won't be needing it anymore... I will soon see them..." He stopped breathing.

"Sparky? Sparky! Sparks!" There was no reply. He was gone... Stormfast gave a moment of silence. After a short minute, he started to notice grey pellets falling from the sky. At first, he thought it was snow. "Wait a minute." But snow wasn't dark grey nor does it snow at this time of year. It could only be one thing: ash. He looked to his right. "Fire!" A wall of fire was raging across the forest in the distance. A giant cloud of smoke was over it. He knew he had to leave but he didn't want to leave Sparks's carcass. He grabbed Sparks's scruff with his mouth and dragged him while walking backwards.

**Eleswhere...**

When Garth first stepped back into the Grand Pack, he turned around and looked at the sky. He saw a large puff of smoke a few miles away.

[_Fire?!_ he thought. _We need to move quickly!_] "Everybody! There is a fire at Stone's Pack! We're going to have to go to the West in case the fire crosses the river and reaches the East! We'll be safe on the other side of the Dividing River."

"What about the Omegas already in the East?" asked Claws.

"Well, we'll have to help them evacuate then."

**Meanwhile...**

Henry and Autumn had finally found Stormfast who was still dragging Sparks.

"What are you two doing here? There's a fire!"

"We noticed," Henry informed. "We wondered if you need any help."

"Well, can you help me with this wolf?"

"Okay. Wait... Isn't that Sparky?"

"Yes. He's dead."

"What?!" He started to cry.

"Son, this is no time to mourn! That fire is almost here!"

"Right, dad. Sorry." Henry wiped off his tears.

"Now help me!" Henry and Autumn grabbed Sparks's scruff too and helped Stormfast drag the body.

After a while of doing that, Henry started to notice that they were moving quite slow. Slower than the rate that the fire was moving. He let go of Sparks.

"Wait..."

"What are you doing?" Stormfast questioned.

"We're going too slow. The fire is practically right behind us."

"Do you have a better plan?" Autumn asked.

"Hmm... Actually in fact, I do." He looked at his father's back. "How 'bout you just carry him on your back, dad?"

"Great idea!" Autumn and Stormfast both let go of Sparks. Stormfast went under him and stood up; carrying him.

"There, now we can run." Stormfast, Autumn, and Henry began running.

After four second of that, there was a loud yip. Henry and his father stopped. Autumn was missing.

"Autumn! Where are you?!" Henry shouted.

"I fell down a very steep , deep hole," she replied. Henry looked down at the ground and saw it. She had fallen in a four foot deep hole which was too deep to easily jump out. "Hurry! The fire's coming fast!" said Stormfast. The flames were just a few feet south from the mouth of the hole. Henry stuck his paw in.

"Grab me!" She jumped and put her claws into his paws. "Owww!" he growled.

"Sorry! Now pull!" she ordered. He pulled her out just right before the fire could reach her. But just as she was coming out, she hit her back left foot hard on a tree root that stuck out of the hole. *crack!* "Oww! I broke my leg! I can't walk! Now what?" she asked.

"Here, get on _my_ back," said Henry. She hopped on his back. "Ow! Gently! Alright." As soon as he took two steps, Stormfast yelled:

"Watch out, Henry!" A tree that was covered in fire then collapsed in between Stromfast and Henry. They both had moved out of its way.

"Wow! We almost died!" But it wasn't over yet. Now, Henry and Autumn was trapped. The fiery tree had fallen in front of them and connected the flames to the wall of fire that was racing towards them from the south. There was no way out. They had only a small triangle of space. Fire surrounded them.

"I'm sorry, Henry. There's no way out," said Stormfast.

"We're doomed," said Autumn. "Henry... I always wanted you to know this: I love you...," she admitted before she started coughing on the back of Henry neck.

"No, guys! There's always a way out! I'll get us out of here, Autumn. I promise! I PROMISE!" Henry closed his eyes... and jumped-right into the fire towards Stormfast; over the fallen tree... And amazingly, he made it to the other side without himself or Autumn getting burned!

"What?! How did you...? *gasp!* That must be _your_ legend!"

**Next:** Chapter 60: The River Curse (**The Final Chapter**)


	60. Chapter 60: The River Curse

Chapter 60: The River Curse **(written from August 20th to August 21st, 2013)**

Stormfast was still stonished and awed by the sight before his eyes.

"You just jumped through fire as if it wasn't there!"

"I guess it was pure luck," said Henry. "Are you okay up there, Autumn?" She was shivering from amazement which he could feel.

"Yeah... Never better..."

"Alright then, let's go."

**Later...**

They ran until they crossed Stone's River.

"We can't let the fire cross the river," said Stormfast. "We must take out the bridge!" Henry and his father both went to the fallen tree's back end and pushed really hard.

"C'mon guys. Put your back into it!" Autumn encouraged.

"That's hard to do when someone is on our backs!" said Henry. They slowly moved the trunk down the riverbank, then, the tree fell into the river and was washed away.

"Let's hope there'll be no winds," said Stormfast.

In time, everything on the south side of the river will burn until is rains, including the south half of Stone's Pack _and_ the Southern Alliance. The hillside den was near Stone's River but luckily on the safe side. "Let's go, team. The safest place we wolves can go now is the West at the Grand Pack. We must cross the Dividing River." Stormfast and Henry both ran northwest.

**Meanwhile...**

At the hillside den at the Southern Alliance, Mike, the messenger from the Grand Pack, had finally found Terra, Justin, Hannah, Kris, and Arthur. He announced to them:

"Dear inhabitants of this pack! There is a fire! The Central Region has ordered that all citizens of the United Regions (except the North until further notice) must evacuate to the high, treeless grounds of the West until there are reports that the fire is gone."

"Where is the fire exactly?" said Hannah.

"It's far upstream froim here on the south side."

"Well, doesn't that mean we're safe?"

"It could be only temporary. A slight wind could move the fire over the river. It's better safe than sorry. But at the West, there is a mountain with no flammable objects on it. That's the safest place. So bring everybody including your pack's new citizens."

"I'll tell everyone," said Terra.

**Later...**

At the West, Garth watched at the egde of the Dividing River as his Alphas and inhabitants of the East jumped over the river to cross. Technically, you couldn't jump the seven foot wide river but there was an outcropping on the east side that acted as a ramp that gave that wolves the opportunity to make it.

One by one, wolves would jump from it. In this order: Alpha Hutch, Omega Dawn, Alpha Claws, Alpha Kate, Alpha Scar, Alpha Rhys, Alpha Stephen, Alpha Brooke, Alpha Can-do, and many other wolves and pups jumped over the river to safety. Everybody else was already there, including: Omega Humphrey, Alpha Terra, Alpha Martini, Omega Hannah. Omega Kris, Alpha Winter, Omega Arthur and many others. There was only four wolves left.

It wasn't long before Henry, Stormfast, and Autumn made it to the river. When Henry came to the ramp, he easily cleared the jump with Autumn on his back. When Stormfast came to the ramp, he threw Sparks's body, using his muzzle which landed on the other side. Then he jumped... but something or someone from behind push him forward. He lost control in mid-air and landed on the riverbank. He aws just about to slip and fall in the water until Garth grabbed his right front paw. It was Stone who pushed him! Stone then jumped and landed on Stormfast's back and wrapped his paws around Stormfast's waist.

"You're not going anywhere, Storm! You are falling in this... tonight!" Stromfast could feel his paws slipping.

"No! The curse is broken! How could I fall in! The pacls are united, Issac!" he whispered. Then he remembered: Issac's curse started when the tree bridge fell. He needed to connect the East and West again. "Garth!" Bring down a loose tree on the bank!" Garth considered this part of a plan to help so he called out his assitant, Mike, who then pushed a nearby loose, dangling tree down onto the river which created a bridge. With the curse finally and truly broken, a sudden burst of energy caused Stormfast to kick Stone off of him. "Sorry, buddy but... I'm not going anywhere." He climbed up from the bank. Stone was washed away in the roaring rapids.

**Next:** The Epilogue


	61. Epilogue

The Epilogue **(written on August 21st)**

_All was well. The packs were finally at peace. Stone was never seen again. Stormfast had never been any happier. How do I know this? I'm Isaac. I live amongst the stars. And right now I can see my great-grandson and my great-great-grandson howling in the night sky. They're happy because the fire is gone. Stormfast's mate comes and nuzzles them. They smile. They all howl a song:_

**(Howling)**

**_No matter the fright_**

**_Even in the cold night_**

**_Light will shine all_**

**_So all will be bright_**

**_(_Howling stops)**

_You too will have a journey. This is his journey. This is... The Journey of Stromfast, the fast wolf._

_**The End...**_


	62. Credits

**The Journey of Stormfast (Stormfast, The Fast Wolf or How a Shadow Lives) : **is an Alpha and Omega fanfiction of 60 chapters, 3 parts, 451 pages and about 48,000 words making one of the biggest Alpha and Omega fanfictions in the world. It is about Stormfast, a wolf known as a legend around his pack who must carry through his unexpected life of being cursed while his archemeny, Stone, tries to kill him and everything he cares.

**Other versions of this story can be found on the Alpha and Omega fansite and writerscafe. org.**

**Estimated reading time: **4 hours and 30 minutes

**Thought of and writen by: **Paul Rafanan a.k.a. _DogDrawler_

**Songs**

**_Fallen Pack_: **Originally created by Tryhardninja &amp; CaptainSparklez for a minecraft parody called "Fallen Kingdom" for "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. Changed by Paul Rafanan.

**_Come Back (Chapter 48 version)_: **Entirely created by Paul Rafanan

**Influences within story: **Alpha and Omega, Alpha and Omega 2, The Fox and the Hound, The Loin King, The Wolves of the Beyond series, Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Milo &amp; Otits, Romeo and Juliet, Marvel's The Avengers, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Minecraft, and The Incredibles

**Special Thanks: **_Bane, Ghost Wolf, Jackolivers a.k.a Section8bypass1, Humphrey and Kate, Fun-loving Humphrey, Wolfwind Words, The Invisible Girl, Reeyce Smythe Wilder, Silent_Wolf, Star Wolf, Megara, Black Cat Fever, Delta Frost, and Windchanger IOU_

**I hope you've enjoyed this story! :) I am planning to make a sequal that will be longer, more action-packed, and funnier than ever so I need your help with support again. Thank you so much!**

**-DogDrawler**


End file.
